TJTS: Before the Force and Time
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: Prequel to The Jedi through Time and Space. After years of traveling by herself, Jenny has been reunited with her dad, The Doctor. Follow them through their adventures across Time and Space from Turn Left to The Name of The Doctor. Jenny/Jack. Family moments with The Doctor and Jenny. (New Chapters coming soon)
1. Turn Left

**First chapter for, TJTS: Before the Force. Read the description to know what this is about. I know some of you are suspecting Star Wars but this is strictly Doctor Who. But it will have references to Star Wars from time to time to fit this as a prequel to The Jedi through Time and Space. Just a heads up.**

 **Criticism is welcomed and everyone is welcomed to point it out.**

 **This will be in Jenny's and sometimes The Doctor's POV**

 **I don't own anything**

 **Enjoy!**

 **11/7/17: Fixed it a little bit and will continue to change how I do the chapters now.**

* * *

 **Turn Left**

Jenny landed her ship in a port on the Planet Shan Shen, for the past 20 years she had been traveling by herself. It was pretty cool, she had been saving people, a lot of running and a lot of different things. But the one thing she hadn't accomplished was finding her dad.

The Doctor.

She had heard many stories of him all over the place and a lot of people viewed him as their savior or hero. Some a God or some kind of merciless villain or enemy. The last one had to be the people who he had stopped from doing something bad.

Hearing about how saved a lot of beings always brightened her day, made her proud to be his daughter, and hoped she would see him again.

She also had no ill-will towards him for leaving her, she did die after she took the bullet that was mean for him. But then found herself alive after a few hours so she had to assume the Terraforming device revived her or Regenerated somehow, she found out about Regeneration after going to a huge library that only had one small book on Time Lords.

She slung her Knapsack over her shoulder, her hair was down, she probably had to do some flirting to get some stuff, she had Khaki pants, a green and dark green Plaid shirt that acted like a jacket, her favorite color was green, and had a black shirt and her Vortex Manipulator. And she then headed off into the marketplace to get some supplies and hopefully to get some information on an Amusement Park on the planet of Tykirk and had to check it out but first had to get some supplies and parts.

She brought out her Custom made Sonic Screwdriver she had made herself, closed the ramp of the ship with it, and then placed it into a custom made holster she had for it. And walked into the large market place to find what she was looking for.

After about a couple of hours she had gotten some small parts for her ship and gotten some food, including some kind of fruit called Yupup that was pretty sweet and good.

She was going to find a certain part for her ship when someone caught her eye, which made her freeze. A man was talking to a vendor and was scanning something which to Jenny looked like a Sonic Screwdriver. He soon turned around and her eyes widened and she knew who the man was.

He was wearing a brown Pinstripe Suit, brown Trench Coat, Spiky Hair and Converse Shoes, although they sorta reminded her of Sandshoes. She dropped her stuff, she didn't take into consideration if her stuff broke or squished but she felt tears threatening to come and she wasn't sure if it was him.

"Dad, Doctor!" She yelled to get his attention.

People around her briefly glanced at her but didn't pay attention to what was happening. But, the man who she was calling stopped what he was doing and looked around. He looked around to see who was calling him, and the voice sounded familiar. to find out who called. When The Doctor saw her, his eyes widened and he whispered her name. Jenny was good at reading lips, she wasn't sure if it was her soldier training or a Time Lord thing but she knew he said her name. That was all she needed to hear or read, she took off running towards him and gave him a bone crushing hug when she got to him. She started crying tears of joy because she finally found him after all these years. She felt another pair of arms wrap around her and heard sniffing coming from The Doctor.

The Doctor wasn't sure if this was real or not, he was probably imagining this or was dreaming. The dream part had happened a couple of times but, this felt different, he could feel Jenny hugging him and the wetness coming from her tears, staining his shirt. That meant she was real. His daughter was alive and they found each other!

After about a minute they broke apart and she could see he had tears in his eyes as well.

"How are you? You died in my arms." He said in an emotional voice.

Jenny sniffed and said, "I don't know what happened, I woke up, you were gone, took a ship and been traveling for about 20 years, running, helping and trying to find you."

The Doctor thought about it for a second and said, "You must have Semi-Regenerated, Time Lords... 20 years? It's been 2 months." The Doctor said the last part surprised.

"Really?" She said.

"Yes and… is that a weapon and a Vortex Manipulator?" He asked disapprovingly.

"What? No and yes, this my Sonic Screwdriver I managed to make, the holster is custom made from after I went to a planet that specializes in making clothing, accessories and furniture, while the Manipulator is for when to get out of tough situations, I found it at a Trading Post and fixed it." She said in one sentence and took out the Sonic proudly.

She gave it to The Doctor, inspected it, gave it back to her and said," Hmm, not bad, not bad at all, what are its functions?" The Doctor said impressed.

"So far: opening doors, managed to put a translator on it and has some scanning capabilities and that's it." She said.

The Doctor beamed and said with a smile, "Brilliant absolutely brilliant."

A thought came to him and he hoped she would say yes.

"You know, the offer still and will always stand about you traveling with me because I promised we will see the stars. What do you say?"

Jenny's eyes widened and said," Really?!"

"Yup." He said and popped the 'p'.

Her smile widened and she hugged him again.

"Yes and thanks dad. I love you." She said and looked at him.

The Doctor gave her a watery smile and said, "Love you too Jen. C'mon, let's go walk around and you can tell me what you've been doing since you last saw me."

Father and daughter started to walk around, enjoying each other's company after being separated for so long. After about a couple of minutes of walking around, admiring everything, and talking, they soon heard a scream. Jenny looked around and looked at her dad, she could see that he knew who it was and they started to run to the person and found Donna sitting in shock, in a tent.

"Donna? What happened?" The Doctor asked concerned.

Donna looked at The Doctor as if she hadn't seen him forever and gave him a hug.

"Oh God! I…"

Donna stopped when she noticed someone else was their with them. She looked at Jenny in shock, and she waved at shyly at her.

"Hi Donna. Been a while, yeah?"

"Jenny?" Donna with a smile.

She let go of The Doctor and hugged her with Jenny did back and then Donna looked at her in confusion.

"But you died?" She said.

"Came back and it's a long story. What did you find dad?" Jenny asked and saw The Doctor looking at something.

"Big beetle. Donna what happened?"

Donna let's go of Jenny, looked at the bug and said, "I don't know. I can't remember. It's slipping away like a dream you try to remember but it sorta… goes."

"It just got lucky, this thing. It's one of the Trickster's Brigade. Changes a life in tiny little ways. Most times, the universe just compensates around it, but with you… Great big Parallel World!"

Donna smiled for a second, then got confused and said," Hold on, you said Parallel Worlds are sealed off."

"Really? How come?" Jenny asked.

"They are. But Donna had one created around her. You know, it seems to be happening alot to you."

"How do you mean?" Donna asked.

"Well, The Library and then this…"

"Just… goes with the job. I suppose."

The Doctor looked at her with a furrowed brow," Sometimes I think there's way too much coincidence around you, Donna. I met you once and so has Jenny. I met your grandfather. In the whole wide Universe, I then Jenny met you for a second time."

"Dad, I'm still not following on what you talking about." Jenny said.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck and said," Yeah… I'll explain later Jen. But the point is. It's like something's binding us all together."

"Don't be so daft. I'm nothing special." Donna said.

"Yes, you are, you're brilliant."

"Yeah, during the short time I had known you, you are smart." Jenny agreed.

Donna smiled modestly and then she looked like she was remembering something," She said that."

"Who did?"

"That woman. I can't remember."

"Well, she never existed now," Jenny's dad said.

"No but she said… the stars… she said the stars are going out."

"What really?" Jenny said and looked up, even though it was day.

"Don't worry we're fine. Donna, that world is gone."

"No, but she said it was all worlds. Every world. She said the darkness is coming, even here."

"Who was she?" Jenny asked with a hint of fear of what might be coming.

"I don't know."

"What did she look like?" The Doctor asked.

"She was blonde, like Jenny, but had a darker tone to it."

Jenny got confused but looked at her dad who eyes widened and said," What was her name?"

"I don't know!"

"Donna, what was her name?"

"Dad. She can't remember. What's so special about this person?"

"It's fine Jenny. But she told me… to warn you." Donna said first to Jenny then to The Doctor." She said… two words."

"What two words? What were they? What did she say?"

"Bad Wolf."

Jenny saw The Doctor's eyes widened, his mouth dropped, paled slightly and he seemed scared. Which was weird for her. She remembered he had never gotten scared before.

Donna saw this and said, "Well, what does it mean-"

The Doctor jumped to his feet and ran out of the tent with Jenny and Donna behind him. He looked everywhere in fear and shock, couldn't believing what he was seeing. Bad Wolf was everywhere, she couldn't be coming back! Unless...

Jenny saw that everywhere she looked she saw the words 'Bad Wolf' on everything and she checked her Vortex Manipulator and had the same thing.

The Doctor ran to a box of sorts and opened the doors. She ran inside with Donna and her eyes widened. The Box was bigger-on-the-inside she would have gazed at it more thoroughly but some kind of ominous bell was ringing and a bright red light was blanketing the entire room as well and she knew it was bad.

"Doctor, what's Bad Wolf?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, what's going on dad?" Jenny asked.

"It's the end of the Universe." He said and breathed heavily and those words brought shivers down her spine.

"What?" She said in disbelief.

The Doctor was typing on the Console and said," I'm sorry Jenny but we have to cut this reunion short, we need to go."

"Go where?" She asked both excitedly and worriedly.

"21st Century Earth, lovely planet and Century. Now, hold on!" He said and pulled the lever.

* * *

 **That's the end and next is the Stolen Earth and then Journey's End.**

 **Also if any of you have read, A Jedi through Time and Space then you noticed in chapter 6 that the flashback for this was shorter and this was longer. That was because I decided to add a little to this. I guess you can say the one in chapter 6 is a summarized version. Just wanted to say so no one would be confused.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. The Stolen Earth

**Right this is new version of the story, the only thing I'm doing with the first chapter and this chapter is rewriting and fixing them a little. After that I'll start reposting the other chapters the new way I'm doing it. I'm sorry for the long wait and thanks to everyone who helped me with this story beforehand, including TimeLordPrime.**

 **I own none of the content.**

* * *

 **The Stolen Earth**

The ship stopped moving and Jenny immediately ran out of the TARDIS with The Doctor and Donna. Jenny took in her surrounds and found nothing wrong, nothing that screamed out world ending disaster or Universe ending disaster. But she was sorta excited, due to this being her first visit to Earth. The town they landed in was nice and she could hear the planets birds singing.

"Excuse me! What day is it?" The Doctor said.

"Saturday." A Milkman said.

"Saturday, good. Good, I like Saturday's." The Doctor said to himself.

"But not on Plukis 5. They sacrifice people that day and I was nearly one of them." Jenny said.

The Doctor looked at her and said," Really? How did you get out of it?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"Managed to convince them I was God by changing my voice with a Voice Modifier I had and used my Screwdriver to mess with some things." She said proudly.

"Oh that's brilliant." The Doctor said with a smile but was interrupted by Donna.

"Ok. You both are off topic. So, Rose Tyler. That was the blonde girl I met?"

"Yeah." The Doctor said.

"But, didn't you mention she was stuck in a Parallel World?" Jenny said.

"Yes but, if she can cross from her Parallel World to this world then-"

"The Walls of the Universe are breaking down and just like it says in Physical Cosmology the Ultimate fate of all universes could fall apart all by one event and if this Rose is coming back with the words 'Bad Wolf' then the theory of how this Universe and possibly other Universes on how they will end will come true." Jenny said in one breath, and got a shocked look from her dad and Donna.

"Blimey." Donna whispered.

"That's correct… you are my daughter. You're brilliant!" The Doctor said with small smile, hugged Jenny and kissed her on the head, which made her blush.

"But, we're missing something." The Doctor said seriously and ran back into the TARDIS with Donna while Jenny stayed outside to admire the area.

A second later she started hearing clanking and assumed the Milkman was leaving or was still setting milk near the houses. But it soon intensified when she heard crashes, alarms and looked around to see the milk bottles smashing on the ground, roof tiles fell off the houses and then a slight tremor came and she knew it was an Earthquake. But it soon subsided as if nothing happened and sighed in relief, even though it was oddly night time when it was daytime. She was just about to ask the Milkman if he was ok but she saw he was looking up at the sky in fear and confusion.

She did too and gasped. A whole bunch of planets, 26 by her counting, were in the sky with no moon or stars. She blinked a couple of times in case she was hallucinating but she wasn't, and she was about to ask The Doctor if he could tell what happened, but he nor Donna were there, including the TARDIS. She almost started to panic about them leaving her but the rational side of her brain told her that somehow an energy field of sorts brought the Earth and the other planets here and left the TARDIS somewhere.

A booming sound went through the area and she saw a flash of lighting come and a woman in came a second later like she had teleported. The woman looked slightly taller than her, black pants, sneakers, a shirt that was a lighter shade of maroon, a purple Leather Jacket that she liked and was a carrying a big gun that made her gulp.

But the one feature that caught her eye was that she had darker blonde hair.

The women looked up at the sky and muttered," Right, now we're in trouble. It's only just the beginning." She said and cocked the gun.

She then told the Milkman to run to a safe place and he did. Jenny knew who she might be and walked up to her.

"Oi. It's not safe here. Go back to your family while you still can." She said.

"You're Rose Tyler, aren't you?" Jenny asked.

Rose narrowed her eyes a bit and said," How did you know that?"

"The Doctor. He's my dad and I just started traveling with him."

"Ok that's… wait. You're his daughter?!" Rose exclaimed in shock.

"Yep." Jenny said and popped the 'p'.

Rose blinked a couple of times with a shocked expression and said," Since when did he have a daughter, I know he has a Granddaughter and a family before I met him but he never said much about them or you."

"I'm after them, c'mon I think we should move now and talk while we get things straight, things aren't going well right now." Jenny said and looked up.

"Agreed, let's get a shift on then. You have a weapon?"

"Nope, only a stunner but I left that on my ship, and I don't use weapons that often because my dad doesn't."

Rose smirked and said," Like Father like Daughter I suppose. Here use this."

Rose pressed a button on the weapon she was using and part of it came off and it opened up to make another one and then handed it to Jenny.

Jenny examined it and said, "Thanks. Who designed this?"

"Parallel version of Torchwood made it… I'll explain on the way."

* * *

The girls walked closer to the center of London they managed to talk about things about themselves and some stories about The Doctor. When they got to another street where it was filled with people panicking and rioting, running around looting and doing other things. An obviously drunk man staggered to them and said.

"End of the world Darlin's, end of the stinkin world."

"Have one on us mate." Rose said and he staggered off.

"Blimey, I got to come to Earth more often. It's a riot." Jenny said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm pretty sure you've seen worse." Rose said in a knowing tone.

"Yeah, and I know you have too."

Rose chuckled a little and said," Yeah, c'mon I see a shop."

They walked to a nearby Electronics store where two guys were taking as much stuff as possible, and the girls both walked in.

"Oi! You two, you can put that stuff down or run for your lives. Do you like our guns?" Rose said with her and Jenny charging up their guns.

Jenny smirked and said," I do what she says boys, or else."

The Both of them didn't need to be told twice and bolted out of there.

"Good, can you hack a computer?"

"Do you have to ask?" Jenny said and started type away.

"By the way what do you want to me to hack into?"

"Oh, Try UNIT and see if there's anything coming our way."

Jenny nodded and immediately went to work, her Time Lady brain working fast and she smiled a little bit on how hacking into this, UNIT was easy and managed to find what they were looking for.

"Found something coming alright, and it's sending a message. I'll pop it up."

The next word that came up sent shivers down Jenny's spine and made Rose gasp in horror.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The voice repeated.

"It can't be." Rose muttered.

"Who's saying that?" Jenny asked.

"Daleks. You've never met them in your travels?"

Jenny shook her head and said," Heard stories but never met them. Are they that bad?"

Rose gave her a grim look and said, "Yeah, c'mon we gotta move."

* * *

Jenny and Rose looked out of a side of a house and saw a bunch of Daleks rounding up people and also saw the Daleks destroy a house that had a family who defied them in there. Jenny growled in anger and felt sorry for those people but she knew she couldn't do anything. She felt a hand on her shoulder and Rose gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, we can't do anything but try to find a way to get The Doctor, we will stop the Daleks before they take anyone else."

Jenny nodded and said," Right… I see two people close by and their with a Dalek."

"Right, let's go help."

"HOSTILITY WILL NOT BE TOLERATED! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMIN-"

Jenny and Rose fired their weapons at the Dalek and the top half blew off and left it a wreck. Both people look at them in shock with the one with the Paintball Gun says.

"Do one of you want to swap?"

"You're Donna Noble's family, right?" Rose asked with Wilf nodding in agreement.

"She's Rose Tyler and I'm Jenny, and we need you."

They all got back inside with Wilf talking to Jenny and Rose while Sylvia was preparing tea.

"So you tried calling her?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I've tried calling her, but I can't get through! But she's still with The Doctor, I know that much and the last time she phoned, it, It was from a planet called Midnight, made of diamonds."

"I know The Doctor, he's my dad and Rose traveled with him." Jenny said.

Wilf looked surprised and said," He or Donna never mentioned he had a daughter, how come?"

"Long story." Rose said.

"What the hell are you three on about?" Sylvia asked.

"Look, she's out there, sweetheart. Your daughter. She's traveling the stars, with that Doctor. And his daughter and old traveling companion are looking for him right here. Donna always has been."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh, come on open your eyes! Look at the sky! Look at, look at the Daleks! You can't start denying things now!" Wilf said frustrated.

Jenny sighed and said," This won't help at all. Donna's the only one we know who's with The Doctor. If we can't find him then the entire planet and the planets above are in grave danger."

A couple of minutes later the four of them were hearing the surrender pleas from the United Nations in defeat and shock. Jenny sat on a couch with Rose feeling helpless and was losing hope in finding her dad again. She knew The Doctor was the only one who can defeat these things.

She had heard enough stories from her travels on how he could do anything and save countless worlds but without him all the planets and the people on Earth were doomed.

She looked around, she saw Rose next to her in the Fetal Position staring off into space and knew she felt the same way. She had only known Rose for a short time but she easily got along with her and considered her as a friend. She had also come a long way to find The Doctor and Jenny knew they had a strong bond.

Wilf was busy comforting Sylvia who was crying softly. Jenny felt like crying as well and she sniffed a little. Rose put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her but it didn't work.

"This is the Commander General of the United Nations calling the Dalek Fleet. We surrender, repeat, we surrender. Planet Earth surrenders."

"HUMANS SELECTED FOR TESTING WILL FOLLOW DALEK INSTRUCTIONS… DALEKS REIGN SUPREME. ALL HAIL THE DALEKS!"

"Ah shut up you Pepper Pots." Jenny muttered which got a small laugh from Rose, despite the situation.

"YOU WILL OBEY DALEK INSTRUCTIONS WITHOUT QUESTION. YOU WILL OBEY YOUR DALEK MA…"

The transmission stopped from a beeping sound and then woman's voice came from the computer across the room.

"Can anyone hear me? The Subwave Network is open. You should be able to hear my voice… Is there anyone there?" Said a voice Jenny didn't recognize but noticed Rose did.

"I know that voice."

"Rose, it's probably someone calling for help, we can't do a thing." Jenny said in defeat.

"Captain Jack Harkness, shame on you! Now stand at attention, sir!" The voice said which got a raised eyebrow from Jenny.

"What?" Jenny said and went to the computer to find a fuzzy image but soon an older woman in her home and she was flashing an ID card.

"Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."

"Yeah, I know who you are." Said a male voice and then another screen came and a man came up with two other people behind him.

"Who's he? He's pretty cute." Jenny said.

Rose ignored her and said," Harriet! It's me, it's me. Oh, she can't hear me.. have you got a webcam?"

Wilf gestured to Sylvia and said "No, she said they're naughty."

"Wait, do you have a video camera?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, in the closet over there why?" Sylvia asked.

Jenny grinned and said," I have an idea."

She ran to the closet opened it with her Sonic rummaged in it and found the Camera and a couple of cables for it. She got back to the computer and started to hook it up to it. By then another woman and kid were on and Rose recognized her as Sarah Jane Smith but didn't know who the boy was.

"This seems easy, just need to splice some the wires to the Hard Drive, connect it to the sound and offline video monitor and we go live with them." She said confidently.

"Blimey you are like your father." Rose said in an amused voice.

"Thanks." She said proudly.

"Now, let's see if we can talk to each other." Harriet said and typed something and got the screen to divided into four parts with one screen fuzzy.

"The fourth contact seems to be having some trouble… getting through."

"That's us! Harriet! Jenny, you got it working?"

"Almost but not yet. I wonder who's trying to call?" She said and looked at the screen.

"I'll just boost the signal." Harriet said.

The fourth screen became less blurry and Jenny smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hello?"

Jack laughed with relief and said," Martha Jones!"

"Who's she?" Rose asked.

"I know her! She traveled with dad and I met her back on Messaline with Donna!" Jenny said excitedly and got back to work.

"Martha, where are you?!" Jack asked.

"I guess Project Indigo was more clever than we thought. One second I was in Manhattan and next second I was in the one place I wanted to be."

Another woman came on screen with her and Jenny assumed she was Martha's mother.

"You came home… at the end of the world. You came back to me."

"But then all of the sudden, it's like the laptop turned itself on."

"And… got it! Connecting to the Network." Jenny said and typed in a couple of commands.

"I thought it was about time we all met. Given… another contact is trying to get through. Hold on a second."

Jenny and Rose waved when they came on and everyone got shocked and surprised expressions with Jack breaking the silence.

"Ha ha! Rose! Your back from the Parallel world! Who's that with you?" Jack asked and gave Jenny a smile and she blushed a little.

"Hey Jack! Great to see. You too Sarah Jane and Harriet. Wished I could've come at a better time." Rose said.

"Hi Martha." Jenny said and waved shyly.

"Jenny? Y-you died? How are you here?" Martha said shocked.

"Not trying to sound mean, but who are you?" Harriet asked.

"I'm Jenny, The Doctor's daughter."

Everyone who didn't know who she was were shocked and Jenny noticed a man next to Jack was silently laughing about something but decided not to ask.

"We'll explain later. Now, what's this all about?" Rose asked.

"You must be Rose Tyler. The Doctor talked about you a lot."Martha said.

"Really?" Rose asked surprised.

Harriet got down to business and said," Now's not the time. This, ladies and gentlemen, this the Subwave Network. A sentient piece of software, programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help to contact The Doctor."

"Wow, that brilliant. But won't the Daleks hear us?" Jenny asked.

"No, that the beauty of the Subwave, it's undetectable."

"A-and you invented it?" Sarah Jane asked impressed.

"I developed it. It was created by the Mr. Copper Foundation."

"Yeah, but what we need now is a weapon. Martha, back there at UNIT, what did they give you, what was the key thing?"

"The Osterhagen Key."

"That key is not to be used, Dr. Jones. Not under any circumstances!" Harriet said sternly.

"But what does it do?" Rose asked.

"Forget about the key and that's an order! All we need is The Doctor."

"And my daughter! She's with that man right now, God knows where!" Sylvia said and was calmed down by Wilf.

"Oh excuse me, Harriet, but, well the thing is, if you're looking for The Doctor… didn't he dispose of you?" Sarah Jane asked.

"He did. And I've wondered about that for a long time. Whether I was wrong, but I stand by my actions, to this day. Because I knew, I knew one day, the Earth would be in danger, and The Doctor would fail to appear. I told him so myself. And he didn't listen."

"Just what did she do that made my dad want to get her fired from her job?" Jenny whispered to Rose.

"Blew up an Alien ship… I'll tell you later." She whispered back.

"But I've been trying to find him. The Doctor's got my phone on the TARDIS, but I can't get through." Martha said.

"Same here, we can't get a hold of Donna as well." Wilf said.

"That's why we need the Subwave. To bring us all together, combine forces. The Doctor's secret army."

"Then we need to boost the signal somehow." Jenny suggested.

Jack grinned and said, "That could work! We can transmit that telephone number through Torchwood itself, using all the power of the Rift…"

"And we got Mr. Smith! He can link up with every telephone exchange on the Earth! He can get the whole world to call the same number, all at the same time! Billions of phones, calling out, all at once!" Luke said excitedly

"Which would amplify the signal across the Universe to wherever The Doctor and Donna are and they can trace and piggyback the signal back here in a matter of minutes or seconds!" Jenny finished with equal enthusiasm.

"Haha you both are brilliant! Who's the kid?" Jack asked.

"That's my son! And You really are The Doctor's daughter for being brilliant like him." Sarah Jane said.

Jenny noticed the man who was standing next to Jack earlier stepped in front of screen and said.

"Excuse me, excuse me… sorry, sorry. Hello, Ianto Jones. Um, if we start transmitting, then this Subwave Network is going to become visible. I mean… to the Daleks." Ianto said.

"Yes, and they'll trace it back to me. But my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the Earth." Harriet said.

"What?! Harriet, you do matter! You managed to bring us all together and find a way to contact The Doctor when we all lost hope." Rose argued.

"Yeah, I mean, I think from here I can bounce the signal when we go live to different locations and the Daleks won't know the signal is from you. By the time they do, my dad will be here to save you and everyone else." Jenny suggested hopefully.

"That could work. But what if they trace that back to you? Then what?" Martha said.

"I'll mask the signature and when we're finished I'll bounce it to somewhere else. I'm pretty good with computers." Jenny said proudly.

"All right then. It's settled then. Everyone let's begin!" Harriet said.

Jenny typed furiously for a few second and then said, "Masking signature now! Bouncing signal across the globe or other planets. Oh this is going to be fun!"

"The Doctor will be proud." Rose said whispered with a smile.

"Rift Power activated!"

"All terminals coordinated!"

National grid online… giving you everything we've got!"

"Connecting you to Mr. Smith!"

"All telephone networks combined!"

"Gotcha! Sending you the number… now!"

"Opening Subwave Network to maximum."

"Mr. Smith… make the call!"

 **"Calling, The Doctor!"**

"Got it! Sending now!"

"And sending!"

"Heads up! Daleks have found the Network and I'm sending them off somewhere new." Jenny said.

Jenny saw Jack flinch when sparks went near him and he said," I think we go a fix!"

 _"C'mon dad, you can do it find us."_ Jenny thought.

"Mr. Smith, now at 200%. Oh come on Doctor."

Jenny turned to Rose, Wilf and Sylvia and said," You lot phoning it in?"

"We got it Jen, just continue to bounce and mask." Rose ordered and Jenny nodded.

"Systems all at maximum! No Daleks locked on to us." Gwen said.

"Yes! Ha, ha! If dad can see me now!" Jenny said.

"He would be proud miss Jenny." Jack said with a smile.

"Oi. Don't start you." Rose said with a small smile.

"Just praising Rosie." Jack said with a shrug.

"Yeah, sure you were."

A second later another screen came on and soon got clearer to show The Doctor and Donna.

"Bring back to regular power." Harriet said.

"Bouncing somewhere else. Dad! You've made it!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Where the hell have you've been?! Doctor, it's the Daleks!" Jack said.

"He's a bit nice, I thought he'd be older." Gwen said.

"He's not that young." Ianto said.

"It's the Daleks, they are taking people to their spaceships…"

"It's not just Dalek Caan!"

"Doctor…"

That's Donna!"

That's my girl!"

"Sarah Jane! Who's the boy? That must be Torchwood. Aren't they brilliant? Martha, Jenny. Harriet, glad to see you and sorry for what I did."

"No apology's necessary Doctor." She said.

"That's Martha and Jenny. And who's… he?" Donna asked and pointed at Jack.

"Captain Jack. Don't. Just… don't." The Doctor said.

"Blimey, it's like an outer space Facebook." Donna said.

"Dad! I helped and I have someone here." Jenny said and brought Rose to the screen.

"Rose." The Doctor whispered.

"Hello Doctor. Long time no see, yeah?" Rose said with smile.

"Yeah." The Doctor said with a smile as well.

Jenny smiled a little and could see the chemistry between the two. She was going to tell him how cool she was when The Doctor's screen turned to white noise.

"What the? What's happening?" Jenny said confused.

"Don't know, but I can still hear' em." Rose said with a little fear in her voice.

"Your voice is different. And yet, it's arrogance is unchanged." A voice said that made Jenny's blood run cold with fear with the way it sounded.

"No. But he's dead." Jenny heard Sarah Jane said in a horrified voice.

"Who's that?" Harriet asked.

Another screen came on and The Doctor's screen came back with him looking horrified as well. The Screen cleared and Jenny saw the most horrifying person she had ever seen.

"Welcome to my new Empire, Doctor. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection, and the triumph of Davros. Lord and Creator of the Dalek Race."

"I'm officially getting scared." Jack muttered.

"So he's the one who made them and caused all of this?" Rose whispered in fear.

"It appears so." Jenny whispered back.

"Have you nothing to say?" Davros said in a mocking voice to The Doctor, who was still speechless and terrified.

"It's all right. We're- we're in the TARDIS. We're safe." Donna reassured The Doctor, even though Jenny could tell she was scared too.

"But you were destroyed. In the very first year of the Time War. At the Gates of Elysium. I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. I tried to save you." The Doctor finally said.

"But it took one stronger than you. Dalek Caan himself.

"I flew into the wild and fire, I danced and died a thousand times." Said a voice that sounded crazy to Jenny.

"Emergency Temporal Shift, took him back into the Time War itself." Davros continued.

"Time War?" Jenny said curious.

"But that's impossible! The entire war is time Locked!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"And yet he succeeded. OH it cost him his mind, but imagine, a single, simple Dalek succeed, where Emperors and Time Lords have failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creations?"

"And you made a new race of Daleks?"

"I gave myself to them. Quite literally."

Jenny and everyone cringed and looked shocked when Davros opened his Tunic to reveal his flesh ripped off with some of his organs and bones showing.

"Uh, that's revolting." Jenny said disgusted.

"He's mad." Rose said with equal disgust.

"New Daleks. True Daleks. I have my children, Doctor. What do you have, now?"

"After all this time. Everything we saw. Everything we lost. I have only one thing to say to you… bye!" Yelled The Doctor and his screen went blank and so did Davros's.

"He's coming! Everyone let's move!" Jenny ordered.

"Good luck everyone. And Jenny, thank you." Harriet said.

"Don't mention it." Jenny said and ended the call.

"Control? I need another shift. Lock me on to the TARDIS. Now!" Rose said on her phone.

"Can you send me the coordinates to my Vortex Manipulator?" Jenny said.

"Sure thing." She said and typed it in.

They got their guns and faced Wilf and Syliva.

"Right, we're gonna fine them. Wish us luck!"

"Oh, good luck!" Sylvia said.

"Yeah, good luck, sweethearts!" Wilf said.

"Thanks. Allons-y!" Jenny said with a smile and they both teleported.

The both of them materialized into deserted street and looked around for any sign of the Daleks or The Doctor.

"You alright?" Rose asked.

"Fine, you?"

"Never better. Also, did you say Allons-y like he would say?" Rose said with a smile.

Jenny shrugged and said," Got it from him and I say it when something exciting happens."

"Just like him. C'mon let's go."

They both walked through the deserted street and came to a part of the street that sorta went downhill and stopped. The TARDIS was only a few feet away and The Doctor turned around and saw them. Jenny smile with tears threatening to come out and The Doctor smiled at them as well.

All three of them ran to each other and Jenny felt time slow down with what happened next. A lone Dalek came into view and soon shot The Doctor and he fell. Jenny looked on in horror and was about to shoot it when Captain Jack teleported and destroyed it himself.

All of them ran to The Doctor and Jenny felt tears in her eyes and she got there second next to Rose who had The Doctor in her lap and Jenny did Basic First Aid assessment and found a small scorch mark in the right side of his chest and was close to one of his hearts. She could tell his breathing was slightly erratic and she felt like panicking.

"Long time no see." The Doctor said trying to funny.

"Yeah, been busy, y'know." Rose said with a sad smile.

"D-dad your going to be alright." Jenny said with tears forming.

"Look I'll be fine, I'll be- augh!" He yelled in pain.

"Get him in the TARDIS, quick. Jenny and I will cover you. Move!" Jack ordered.

Donna and Rose got The Doctor while Jenny grabbed Rose's gun and combined hers with it to make it back to the original and her soldier training kicked in. But she also felt something off about Jack but couldn't think why and didn't think about it much because of what was happening.

"Huh, I guess you have soldier training?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, born with it actually. I was cloned from a piece of my dad's DNA and I was born."

"Well, that's interesting." Jack said and they all got inside and they laid The Doctor on the floor.

Both Jenny and Rose were with them trying to help him the best they can.

"What do we do?! There must be some medicine, or something." Donna said.

"Just step back. Rose, Jenny! Do as I say, and get back! He's dying and you know what happens next."

"Regeneration?" Jenny asked and Jack nodded.

"I just found him again after all this time. I don't want to lose him." Jenny said with tears in her eyes.

"I came all this way." Rose whispered.

"What d'you mean? What happens?" Donna said confused.

The Doctor lifted his hand and Jenny saw it was starting to glow.

"It's starting." The Doctor muttered.

Jack pulled Jenny and Rose away from The Doctor and said," Here we go. Good luck, Doctor!"

"Will someone tell me what is going on?!" Donna said still confused.

"When he's dying, his, his body… it repairs itself. It changes. But you can't!" Rose cried.

"Dad, please." Jenny pleaded.

The Doctor struggled to his feet and Jenny noticed the energy from his hands was intensifying.

"I'm sorry, it's too late. I'm regenerating."

Energy soon burst from his arms and head and his head snapped up and his arms were out. Jenny hid her face from the blinding light while Jack held Donna and Rose. She didn't know what was going to happen but she was hoping her dad was going to be ok.


	3. Journey's End (1)

**One thing I hope to do this year is update my stories more. Mainly my Jedi Through Time and Space series, which this story is a prequel for.**

 **I don't own anything except for original content... unless something timey-wimey happen's and I own the content of Doctor Who.**

* * *

 **Journey's End (1)**

Jenny saw her dad bursting with Regeneration Energy and waited for who would come next. But next thing she knew, she saw him direct the energy to a jar and started to bubble and it had a… hand and sorta curious on how he had that. The energy started to fade away and The Doctor held onto the Console, breathing heavily, and... was the same.

"Now then. Where were we?"

Jenny and everyone else stared at him in disbelief, trying to process with what had just happened. The Doctor picked up the jar and blew some glowing flakes and the bubbling stopped.

"There now." The Doctor said and placed the jar back on the ground.

"You see? Used the Regeneration Energy to heal myself, but soon as I was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to, why would I? So, to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle, namely, my hand, my hand there, my handy spare hand!" He said, as if it was the most normal thing to ever happen to someone.

"But, where did that come from?" Jenny asked, still not certain with the situation.

"Christmas Day. Remember Rose? Sycorax, lost my hand in a sword fight. What d'you think?"

"Explain more." Jenny said, starting to get more interested.

Before he could say more, Rose walked slowly to The Doctor and said," You… you still you?"

"I'm still me." The Doctor said with a smile.

Rose walked up to hug him tightly which earned a smile from Jenny and then became a little jealous when Donna got to hug Jack but he still seemed off to her somehow but couldn't piece it together.

What surprised her next was when Rose let go of The Doctor and slapped him, in which he yelped in surprise and pain. Jenny had a shocked look and looked at Donna and Jack. Jack had a fond and amused look, while Donna had an amused look as well.

"That was for being thick and leaving your daughter all alone for 20 years. And then leaving her here when this whole mess started." Rose said sternly.

"I like her." Donna said with a smirk.

"It wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know that and all of this was going to happen?" The Doctor defended his actions.

"Relax you, I'm just looking after her. She's amazing and just like you." She said with a smile.

"That she is." The Doctor said with a fond smile.

Jenny walked over to The Doctor and hugged him tightly. He kissed her head and hugged her back.

A second later, everything went dark and Jenny let go of her dad and looked around in confusion.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, sounding frightened.

The Doctor went to the console and looked at it in fear and said, "They've got us! Power's gone! Some kind of Chronon loop."

The ship rocked back and forth as it was taken to where the Daleks were. Jenny was getting scared and found herself clinging to Jack. She blushed a little while Jack chuckled a little, despite the situation. She took a glance at her dad and he had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Fancy meeting you here." Jack said with lopsided grin.

"Same." Was all Jenny could say.

After about another minute the shaking stopped and a loud booming voice came from outside.

"DOCTOR, YOU WILL STEP FORTH OR DIE." The Supreme Dalek ordered from outside.

"What do we do?" Jenny said.

"We'll have to go out. Cos if we don't, they'll get in." The Doctor said in defeat.

"You told me nothing could get through those doors." Rose said.

"Yeah, you got Extrapolator Shielding!" Jack said.

"Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids and mad. But this is a fully-fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting TARDISes, they can do anything. Right now, the wooden door… is just a wooden door."

Jenny looked at her dad, who had a defeated look and she felt like she was before getting the call from Harriet and the others and she hoped her dad had a plan. She took a glance at Donna who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Donna, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The Doctor didn't seem to hear and said," Right, then, all of us together… Yeah?"

The Doctor finally seemed to notice Donna's absence in the whole thing and said," Donna?"

"Donna? You alright?" Jenny asked.

Donna snapped out her trance and said," Yeah."

The Doctor looked at her sadly and said, "I'm sorry. There's nothing else we can do."

"Look, I know." She replied.

"SURRENDER, DOCTOR, AND FACE YOUR DALEK MASTERS."

"CRUCIBLE ON MAXIMUM ALERT."

Rose gave a nervous laugh and said," Daleks."

Jack did too and said," Oh, God!"

"It been good, though, hasn't it? All of us, all of it. Everything we did. You were brilliant." The Doctor said the last part to Donna.

She smiled and then he went to Jack.

"And you were brilliant." Jack grinned and did a small salute to him while The Doctor nodded.

"Rose Tyler, you were brilliant." He said to Rose while she gave him a sad smile.

The Doctor went to Jenny and she could feel a lump forming in her throat.

"You were brilliant as well… Jenny, I'm sorry we only had a short to be together again and I'm proud you are my daughter and I'm proud to be your dad." He said.

Jenny sniffed, saluted him like Jack and then proceeded to give him a bone crushing hug.

"It's fine dad, we'll get through this, together." She whispered in his ear.

The Doctor let go of her and took a deep breath and said," Blimey!"

He, Rose and Jack walked out and Jenny was about to but she noticed Donna was about to walk to but stopped and a faraway look again. Jenny gave her a confused look when she walked to the hand in the jar as if something had her in a trance.

"Do you hear something?" Donna asked.

"No, what do you hear?" Jenny said.

"Donna, Jenny, you're no safer in there." The Doctor said from outside.

They were both about to walk out when the door slammed shut. Jenny eye's widened and fear started to grip her and started banging on the door with Donna.

"Dad!"

"Doctor? What have you done?!"

Jenny banged on the door again and knew it wouldn't work and she listened to her dads pleas to the Daleks to let them out and the next sentence that was said by them made her blood run cold.

"NEVERTHELESS, THE TARDIS IS A WEAPON AND IT WILL BE DESTROYED!"

Jenny and Donna had to hold on to something when the TARDIS rocked as if it was falling and Jenny had the feeling they were. And she can only imagine what her dad was going through. But for some reason, she could feel emotions that weren't hers. They were: shock despair, and fear, and they felt like it came from someone familiar to her. Maybe it was her Time Lady senses she hadn't mastered yet.

They seem to finally land and Jenny's hearts were beating faster and she was breathing heavily. The Console Room was in flames the lights in the wall were smashed.

"Donna! Are you ok?!" She asked.

"Oh, just peachy!" Donna said and looked at The Doctor's hand again.

"What are you looking at?" She said and coughed a little from the smoke.

Donna got down and looked at the jar. She reached out to touch it and then Regeneration energy appeared and sweeps her hand. She gasped and the light engulfed her and then the jar smashes.

"What in blue blazes." Jenny whispered.

Donna stood up and they both looked at the hand. It was glowing with the fingers twitching and Jenny could've sworn she heard a heartbeat, but she wasn't sure if it was her owns. The energy then spread out until a shape of a man appears. The energy fades and the man sits up, revealing to be The Doctor.

Who was completely naked.

Jenny's mouth dropped as she stared at another version of her dad, but it turned to embarrassment and disgust when she realized he was completely naked. She then closed her eyes and put her head in her hands, hoping to get the image out of her head.

"It's you." Donna said in a stunned voice.

"Oh yes!"

"Your naked." She mutters.

"Oh, yes!"

"Please put some clothes on. Please." Jenny muttered as she wanted to get the image out of her head.

She opened her eyes and saw The Doctor pushed some buttons and heard the TARDIS materialize, going who know's where.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, the new Doctor came back now wearing a blue suit, after getting some clothes, and was checking the walls of the TARDIS.

"All repaired, lovely! Ssh! No-one knows we're here. Gotta keep quiet. Silent running, like on submarines when you can't even drop a spanner. Don't drop a spanner! I like blue, what d'you think?"

Jenny was a loss for words, she could tell this version of her father was a little loopy and kinda concerned because if she lost a limb then another version of her might pop out and that would be creepy. She was about to respond when Donna beat her to it.

"You. Are. Bonkers!"

"Why?! What's wrong with blue?"

"It's not that… dad." Jenny said.

"Is that what Time Lords do? Lop a bit off, grow another one? You're like worms!"

"Please tell me that doesn't happen." Jenny asked her other dad hopefully.

"No, no, no, no, I'm unique. Never been another like me. Cos all that Regeneration Energy went into the hand. Look my hand! I love that hand! But then you touched it, WHAM!" He yelled and made both women jump.

"Ssh! Instantaneous Biological Meta-crisis. I grew…"

"You mean you grew out of Donna?" Jenny said.

"Yes. Still, could've been worse."

"Oi! Watch it, Spaceman!"

"Oi! Watch it, Earth girl!" The Meta-crisis said, trying to sound like her. And both of their mouths hung open.

Jenny giggled a little bit but neither seemed to notice.

"Oh boy… I sound like you. I sound all… all sort of… rough."

"Oi!"

"Oi!"

"Oi!"

"Spanners, ssh! Jenny, stop laughing."

"I'll t-try." Jenny said and tried to stop giggling.

Jenny managed to stop, and then saw The Meta-crisis feel his hearts and his eyes widened.

"Oh, you are kidding me, no way. One heart. I've only got one heart!"

"Seriously?" Jenny said surprised and went to feel his heart and she gasped." Blimey."

Donna did the same and said, "What? What, like you're human?"

"Oh, that's disgusting!" The Meta-Crisis said.

"Oi!"

"Oi!"

"Stop! Focus, dad or whatever, what does this mean?" Jenny said.

"Well… I'm part Time Lord, part human." He said.

"So what you are saying is when Donna touched your hand, you became you? How come she could hear your heartbeat beforehand?" Jenny asked.

"Cos, I'm a complicated event in time and space, must have ripped back. Converging onto Donna. Sorta like when we met you back on Messaline. " The Meta-Crisis explained.

"Why me?"

"Cos you're special." He said as if it was obvious.

"Oh, I keep telling you, I'm not."

"Donna, stop bringing yourself down, he's telling why you are. Continue dad." Jenny said.

"Right, because beforehand it's never been a coincidence that we found each other again at all. You see, something's been drawing us together for such a long time."

"But you're talking, like… destiny. There's no such thing, is there?"

"It's still not finished. It's like… the pattern's not complete, the strands are still drawing together."

"What's the event that will complete it then?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know, but it's going to be big." The Doctor said with a faraway look.

The TARDIS shakes violently again, they all look at the monitor to find out what's happening.

"What's going on? What are they doing with the planets?" Jenny asked as she saw the planets glow.

"Single-string Z-Neutrinos compressed into… No way."

"What does it mean?"

"I've read that the entire universe is, every atom is bound by an Electrical Field. What their doing is… whatever that thing is, the Daleks plan to cancel everything out and all thing matter will become dust… nothing." Jenny said and The Meta-Crisis pulled her into a one armed hug.

"Unfortunately Jen… your right." He said.

"But won't the Daleks be destroyed as well?" Donna said.

"No, not unless they take cover… then they will be the only life form in existence." The Meta-Crisis said in a grave voice.

"So what now?" Jenny asked frightened.

"I've got an idea." He said and went to get some things.

A minute later he started putting together a device.

"So what is this thing?" Donna asked.

"It's our only hope, a Z-Neutrino Biological Inversion catalysis.

"Yeah, Earthgirl, remember?"

"Basically, when Davros said he built those Daleks out of himself. His Genetic Code goes through everyone one of those things. If he uses this then the transmission will go to Davros…"

"It will destroy the Daleks?" Donna finished.

"Biggest backfire in recorded history!" The Meta-Crisis said triumphantly.

Both Jenny and the Meta-Crisis Doctor worked on the machine and after a couple of minutes they finished.

"Alright. Jenny! Maximum Power!"

"Here we go. Allons-y!" She said and pulled the lever.

The Meta-Crisis Doctor got the weapon and appeared with Jenny by his side surrounded by a bright light. They both stepped out and Jenny had a smug look on her face. While everyone else had a great deal of shock on their faces. Jenny looked around to see her dad, Rose, Martha and a couple of other people she didn't know, and she guessed they were all in an energy cage of sorts. And there was also Davros and a couple of Daleks, who without looking at him on a screen, was more ugly in person.

"Hello, did we miss anything important?"

The Meta-Crisis started to sprint towards Davros while Jenny stayed to see what will happen.

"Don't!" The original Doctor yelled.

Jenny watched in horror as Davros zapped the Meta-Crisis with a bolt of electricity from his finger and he fell to the ground. Jenny ran to get the machine, and she ducked when Davros fired electricity again. He growled and fired a couple more times but she dodged them with ease and everyone else watched in stunned silence.

"Sorry, soldier training. Keep doing it, I'm having a lot of fun." Jenny said with a smirk.

"Activate Holding Cells." Davros said.

Two holding cells appeared and both Jenny and the Meta-Crisis. Davros fired two bolts of electricity at Jenny with both of his hands and she screamed in pain and went to the ground.

"Davros stop! Don't you dare hurt her!" The Doctor said with rage.

Before he could zap her again, Jenny saw Donna appear out of the TARDIS and got the device.

"Doctor! I've got it. But I don't know what to do."

Davros zapped her as well and she went flying back towards the control panel.

"Donna!" Jenny and The Doctor yelled.

"Destroy the weapon." Davros ordered and a nearby Dalek destroyed the device.

"I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor. They are pathetic." Davros sneered.

Jenny got up and rubbed her head, still feeling the effects but it soon subsided. She was near Rose, who gave her a concerned look.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I hope Donna is as well. Also why are there two of you?" Rose said the last part to The Doctor.

"Human Biological Meta-Crisis and I hope so too. But now, we have no way of stopping the Reality Bomb!" He said frustrated.

"DETONATION IN 20 RELS." A Dalek said, starting the countdown.

Jenny saw Davros activate a Holographic screen and it showed the planets glowing with energy and she watched it feeling helpless. She took a glance at her dad and he had a look of defeat.

"Stand witness, Time Lords! Stand witness, humans! Your strategies have failed. Your weapons are useless. And, oh. The end of the universe is to come." Davros said mockingly.


	4. Journey's End (2)

**Journey's End (2)**

Jenny waits for the countdown to end and looks at her dad who gives her a reassuring look that helped a little. But, it didn't help that the universe was going to end, and they all tried to stop it, but to no avail. But then, the countdown stops and the screen disappears. An alarm then went off, which made everyone look around in confusion and relief. Jenny then smiled when she sees Donna at the controls, who had somehow turned it off. And she somehow seemed different but didn't know why.

"Oh… closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalized synchronous back-feed reversal loop? That button there!" She said and flicked a switch.

"SYSTEM IN SHUTDOWN!" A Dalek said.

"DETONATION NEGATIVE!" Another Dalek said.

"EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!" Said the Supreme.

"Donna, you can't even change a plug!" The Original Doctor said in a bemused tone.

"D'you wanna bet, Time Boy?" She said with a grin.

"You'll suffer for this!" Davros yelled and tried to zap her.

Donna pulled another switch and the electricity turned back to Davros.

"Argh!" He yelled.

"Oh, Bio-Electric Dampening Field with a Retrogressive Arc Inversion?"

"Ha! Doesn't feel so good does it, Wrinkly Boy?" Jenny said in an amused tone which got a giggle from Rose.

"Exterminate her!" Davros yelled and pointed at Donna.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

Jenny and everyone else looked terrified, but Donna didn't seem bothered. She then pushed a few buttons and pulled a few levers and looked at the Daleks with a cheeky grin.

"WEAPONS NON-FUNCTIONAL." A Dalek said.

"You used a K-filter Wavelength to block the Dalek weaponry didn't you?" Jenny said to Donna with an amused tone.

"You know it." Donna said with huge smile, enjoying what was happening.

The original Doctor had a stunned look and said, "How d'you work that out? You…"

"Time Lord! Part Time Lord!" The Meta-Crisis butted in.

Donna looked delighted and said, "Part human! Oh, yes! That was a two-way Biological Meta-Crisis. Which means, Jenny?"

"Half-Doctor, half-Donna!"

The original Doctor had a look of realization and said," The DoctorDonna! Just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming! The DoctorDonna!"

Donna pushed some more controls and said," Holding cells deactivated. And sealed the Vault. Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits! Get to work!"

The Doctor's ran to help Donna get the planets back to where they were, while Jenny and everyone else watched in amusement and saw Jack had ran into the TARDIS and then came back with his and Rose's gun.

"Jenny!" He said and tossed the gun to her and she caught it.

Jenny pressed the button to make it two and gave the other one to Mickey.

"You will desist!" Davros yelled.

Mickey stopped him before he could do anything and aimed it at Davros.

"Just stay where you are, mister."

"Nice job, Mickey right?" Jenny said.

"Yep and your Jenny?"

Jenny grinned and said, "The one and only."

"Out of the way!" Jack yelled and Jenny saw him kick a Dalek across the room while it still spun around.

"Sorry! Time for you go!" Jenny said with grin and kicked another one.

Sarah Jane, Rose and Martha did the same and Jenny did a sigh of relief when both Doctor's and Donna started teleporting all the planets back to their original locations.

"So, still don't know what's going on here." Rose said.

"Original Spaceman poured all of his Regeneration Energy into his spare hand, I touched it, then Meta-Crisis boy grew out of it but that fed back into me. Stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got a little extra spark. Thank you, Davros! Part human and part Time Lord. An I got The Doctor's best bit… his mind!"

"So, there's three of you?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Three Doctor's?" Rose said.

"I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now." Jack said.

"Don't." Both Doctor's said at once.

"That's why the timelines where converging on you. Human being with a Time Lords brain." The original Doctor said.

"But you promised me, Dalek Caan! Why did you not foresee this?" Davros said angrily.

Dalek Caan giggled and Jenny knew why he or it did.

"Oh, I think he did. Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages. Getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time." The original Doctor said in a knowing tone.

"You betrayed the Daleks!" Davros said, furious.

"I saw the Daleks. What we have done, throughout time and space, I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed "No more!" Dalek Caan said.

A big red Dalek hovered down and Jenny knew that was the supreme and noticed Jack cocked the gun he had.

"DAVROS! YOU HAVE BETRAYED US!"

"It was Dalek Caan."

"THE VAULT WILL BE PURGED! YOU WILL ALL BE EXTERMINATED!" It said and shot the control panel.

"Like I said before. Feel this!" Jack said and shot the Supreme into bits.

"Bloody hell! We've lost the Magnetron! And there's only one planet left… guess which one? But we can use the TARDIS." The original Doctor said and ran into the TARDIS.

"Holding Earth stability! Maintaining atmospheric shell." The Meta-Crisis said.

"The prophecy must complete." Dalek Caan said.

"Don't listen to him!" Davros yelled.

Jenny looked on as the Meta-Crisis Doctor pulled some switches, and felt a whole bunch of explosions and screaming coming throughout the Crucible. And she realized he had destroyed every Dalek.

"What have you done?" The original Doctor said in horror after he came out of the TARDIS.

"He blew up the entire Dalek Fleet!" Jenny said and nearly fell when another explosion went off.

"I fulfilled the prophecy." The Meta-Crisis said.

The original Doctor became furiously and said," Do you know what you have done? Now, get in the TARDIS! Everyone! All of you, inside! Run! In! In!"

Jenny ran with everyone else back to the TARDIS and then stayed at the Doorway with her original dad. The entire place was in shambles with flames spewing everywhere and explosions still rocked everything.

"Davros! Come with me! I promise I can save you." He said, trying to help.

"Never forget, Doctor! You did this! I name you, forever… you are the Destroyer of the worlds!" He yelled and disappears behind flames.

"Dad we can still save him." Jenny said.

"We can't it's too late. C'mon!" He said and she closed the doors.

The Doctor pulled the lever and the TARDIS takes off roughly and on the monitor, The Crucible then explodes.

"You think we can do that again?" Jenny said jokingly but shrunk a little with everyone giving her a look.

"Just trying to lighten the mood. So the Earth. What are we going do about it being in the wrong part of space?" She said and went to stand next to her dad.

"I'm on it! Torchwood Hub! This is The Doctor! Are you receiving me?"

"Loud and clear! Is Jack there?" Gwen asked.

"Can't get rid of him! Jack, what's her name?"

"Gwen Cooper." He said.

"Tell me, Gwen Cooper, are you from an old Cardiff family?"

Gwen looked confused and said," Yes, all the way back to the 1800's."

The Doctor and Rose shared a grin and Jenny made a mental note to ask with what that had to do with anything.

"Now, Torchwood, I want you to open up the Rift Manipulator. Send all the power to me."

"Doing it now sir!" Ianto said from his computer.

"What's that for?" Gwen asked.

"Tow-Rope so the TARDIS can pull the earth back. Right?" Jenny said.

The Doctor beamed and said," Yes! Now, Sarah Jane, what's the name of your son?"

"Luke, he's called Luke. And the computer's name is Mr. Smith."

"Calling Luke and Mr. Smith! This is The Doctor. Come on Luke, shake a leg!"

Jenny saw another box pop up and saw Luke.

"Is Mum there?"

"Oh, she's fine and dandy."

"Yes, I am! Thank God your alright!" Sarah Jane said with relief.

"Now Mr. Smith, I want you to harness the rift power and loop it around the TARDIS, you got that?"

 **"I regret, I will need remote access to TARDIS base code numerals."** It said.

"Great, that's gonna take a while."

"No, no, let me! K9! Out you come!" Sarah Jane said.

Jenny saw an adorable robot dog appear next to Luke.

"Affirmative, Mistress!"

"He's adorable!" Jenny gushed.

"Why thank you, your dad made him." Sarah Jane said.

"Yep! Oh, good boy! K-9, give Mr. Smith the base code!"

"Master! TARDIS base code now being transferred. The process is simple!"

"Good. Alright you lot, we have the Torchwood Rift let's bring the big blue planet home!" The Doctor said and instructed everyone to hold a lever.

"Jenny you up here with me." The Doctor said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, consider this your first TARDIS flight." The Doctor said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright let's get this show on the road!" She said excitedly and took the position with her dad and her Meta-Crisis dad.

"The old girl is meant to be flown by six people and I had to do it single handedly but not anymore!" The Doctor said excitedly.

Jenny and The Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS started to move, while pulling the Earth.

After a minute the TARDIS stopped and the Earth was put in its original spot. Everyone then erupted into laughing, cheering, clapping and hugging. Jenny was jumping up and down and hugged Martha, and then she was then pulled into a hug by Captain Jack and he kissed her head and Jenny blushed.

Jenny noticed both Doctor's looking at them with unreadable expressions but she let go of Jack and hugged the both of them.

After celebrating, The Doctor then materialized the TARDIS in a park. Jenny stayed inside and said goodbye to everyone while The Doctor was outside.

"I was really nice meeting you. Stop by anytime." Sarah Jane said.

"I will. You probably have stories with my dad and I really want to hear them." Jenny said enthusiastically.

"Will do and tell me about your travels as well."

"Deal." She said and she hugged.

Jenny saw Martha and Jack about to go out the door and she saluted them. Both of them did but Jack stayed and walked up to her. She got the feeling around him again and he noticed.

"Fixed point in time. Immortal but I age."

"Oh… does it bother you?"

"Sometimes yes and no. I don't want to go in-depth. So, what are you going to do now?" Jack said with a grin.

Jenny's hearts fluttered a little and said," Travel with dad, I came all this way and we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Sound good, also, anytime you want to come to Cardiff and visit, feel free to stop by and we can hang out and explore the city."

Jenny's hearts fluttered a little and said, "Sounds like a plan."

Jack smiled and went out and Jenny called at Martha.

"Martha! Next time we meet, we have to catch up on some things."

Martha smiled and said," Y'know it Jen."

"Also, you should take a shot with Mickey. He seems nice." Jenny said and giggled when Martha blushed.

"I'll consider it, see ya." She said and left.

"Look at you playing matchmaker." Rose said with a grin.

"Took a shot, did you and Mickey have a thing?" Jenny asked.

"We did, but it didn't last long but we still remain friends. I'm also guessing he's staying here. His Gran passed away nice and peaceful. She was sweet and nice as his original."

"Alright we have time for one last trip. Darlig Ulv Straden. Better known as Bad Wolf Bay." The Doctor came back in and said.

The Doctor set the coordinates and while Jenny stood next to him. The TARDIS landed and they walked out to a beach.

"Ah, fat lot of good this is! Back of beyond. Bloody Norway! I'm gonna have to phone your father, he's on the nursery run." Rose's mum, Jackie said.

The Meta-Crisis and Jackie were talking while Jenny leaned on the door of the TARDIS with Rose and The Doctor talking about something.

"You know, your dad is going to leave Rose with his otherself." Donna said.

"Yeah I could tell, they make a great pair. Even though he's not the original."

"They can grow old together, I mean unless the Time Lords were still around then they can change Rose."

"I would like to meet them but there gone by the way dad mentioned them."

"He would tell you in time. Also Rose and Meta seem to be hitting it off."

Jenny looked and saw them kissing while The Doctor looked on and went to the TARDIS.

"C'mon, this reality is sealing itself off." The Doctor said and went into the TARDIS with Donna.

Jenny was about to but stopped when someone tapped her on the shoulder and saw it was Rose. She then gave her a bone crushing hug and did the same. The broke apart with Rose saying.

"It was great meeting you Jen. Maybe when we are able to cross between dimensions we can we can hang out, yeah?"

Jenny smiled and said," "Sure thing. Keep that one in line. And have a great life."

"You too and if we have a daughter, we'll name her Jenny." Rose said with a smile.

Jenny smiled and said, "Sounds good have a good life."

"Same, you will with your dad, I guarantee it."

Jenny silently nodded and closed the TARDIS doors and the TARDIS and went back to their original Universe.

She felt a hand on shoulder and she hugged her dad and sniffed a little.

"She's going to be happy Jen. He's going to give her a life that I couldn't." The Doctor whispered, full of emotion.

"Yeah, Rose said if they have a daughter, they'll name her after me." Jenny said and The Doctor chuckled.

"Sounds good."

"You know, we should take a trip to the Felspoon. Joust cos. What a good name! Felspoon! Apparently, it's got mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move, can you imagine?" Donna said, trying to help them.

"Sounds good, how did you know that?" Jenny asked.

"It's in his head. And if it's in The Doctor, it's in mine!"

"And how does that feel?" The Doctor asked and Jenny sensed something in his voice.

"Brilliant! Fantastic! Molto Bene! Great big universe, packed into my brain! You know you could fix that Chameleon Circuit if you just tried hotbinding the fragment-links and superseding the binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary. [Deep breath] I'm fine!"

Jenny could tell something was wrong with Donna and when she looked at her dad, she could tell he knew but knew before she did.

"Nah, never mind Felspoon. Know who I'd like to meet? Charlie Chaplin! I bet he's great, Charlie Chaplin. Shall we do that? Shall we go and see Charlie Chaplin? Shall we? Charlie Chaplin? Charlie Chester, Charlie Brown, no, he's fiction, friction, fiction, fixing, mixing, Rickston, Brixton…"

Donna gasped and then gritted her teeth. She leans on the console, holding her head. Jenny looks at her sadly and The Doctor walks to Donna and Jenny could feel tears coming.

"D'you know what's happening?" The Doctor said quietly.

"Yeah."

"There's never been a human/Time Lord Meta-Crisis before now. And you know why."

"Because there can't be." Donna said quietly and turned to the console.

"I want to stay."

"Donna, you have to face the facts." Jenny said quietly.

"Look at me. Donna, look at me." The Doctor said.

She turned back to them and there were tears forming.

"Jenny just came back. I was gonna be with you and her. Forever." Donna said, voice trembling.

"I know." The Doctor said.

"I saw you one last time… we had a great run for a short amount of time." Jenny said emotionally.

"Rest of my life. Traveling. In the TARDIS. The DoctorDonna." Donna said in wishful tone.

Jenny walked beside Donna and her Dad. She could see his eyes full of compassion, sorrow and the age of his eyes. She also sees Donna had a look of realization.

"No! Oh my God… I can't go back Don't make me go back. Doctor, please, please don't make me go back!"

"Donna. Oh, Donna Noble. I am so sorry. But we had the best of times. The best." The Doctor said sadly.

Jenny had tears in her eyes and watched sadly, as her dad placed his hands on Donna's temples and closed his eyes as Donna pleaded with him. A second later Donna becomes limp and falls unconscious into The Doctor's arms. The Doctor had a look of terrible sadness and all was quiet, except for the sobs coming from Jenny and The Doctor held her hand.

They set the coordinates for Donna's home and they carried her to her front door. The Doctor held Donna in her arms while Jenny knocked on the door.

"That must be her! Donna?" Jenny heard a voice say from the other side of the door.

The door opened and Wilf came out and saw them and then saw Donna.

"Help us." The Doctor said.

"Donna? Donna?" Wilf said concerned and helped them inside.

After getting Donna in bed Jenny and The Doctor were sitting in the living room with Wilf and Sylvia, explaining what happened.

"She took my mind into her own head. But that's a Time Lord consciousness. All that knowledge, it was killing her." The Doctor said.

"But she'll get better now?" Wilf asked hopefully.

"Yes, but at a cost, dad had to wipe her mind completely. Every trace of us, or the TARDIS, anything my dad and her did together, anywhere they had went… had to go."

"All those wonderful things she did." Wilf said sadly.

"I know. But that version of Donna is dead. Cos if she remembers, just for one second, she'll burn up. You can never tell her! You can't mention me, Jenny or any of it… for the rest of her life." The Doctor said in a very serious tone.

"But the whole world's talking about it, we travelled across space!" Sylvia said exclaimed.

"It'll just be a story. One of those Donna Noble stories, where she missed it all again."

But she was better with you!" Wilf defended.

"Don't say that." Sylvia said.

"No, she was!"

"But there are worlds out there, safe in the sky from the Daleks, because of her. A thousand million light years away. They will be living happily, and singing songs of Donna Noble, and they will never forget her for what she had done for them… while she can't remember. And for one moment in the time and space… she wa the most important woman in the whole wide universe." Jenny said and The Doctor beamed at her.

"She still is. She's my daughter." Sylvia said.

"I know how you feel." The Doctor said gave a one armed hug to Jenny.

Donna then came from her room, after waking up and said," I was asleep! On my bed! In my clothes! Like a flippin' kid! What d'you let me do that for? Don't mind me. Donna." She said the last part to Jenny and The Doctor.

"John Smith." The Doctor said and shook her hand, while she was looking at her phone.

"Amber Smith." Jenny said and waved.

"Mr. Smith and his daughter were just leaving." Sylvia said roughly.

Donna didn't seem to notice and said, "My phone's gone mad, 32 texts! Veena's gone barmy, she's saying planets in the sky! What have I missed now? Nice to meet you two." Donna said, not looking at The Doctor and Jenny.

She then walked out of the room and Jenny felt a pain in her hearts and her dad probably felt the same way.

"As I said… think you should go." Sylvia said in an icy tone.

Both Jenny and The Doctor nod and Jenny waited for her dad outside while he said goodbye to Donna. It was raining and she felt cold, but an overcoat was put around her and she saw her dad with Wilf.

"There you go Jen. Ah. You'll have quite a bit of this. Atmospheric disturbance. Still, it'll pass. Everything does." He said and Jenny knew the deeper meaning of what he just said.

"Bye then, Wilfred."

"Yeah, bye Wilf."

Jenny and The Doctor stepped out into the rain to go the TARDIS but was stopped by Wilf.

"Doctor… what about you now?" Who do you and Jenny got? I mean, all those friends of yours…"

"They've all got someone else. Still, that's fine. I'm fine." The Doctor said and walked into the TARDIS.

"Remember Wilf. Don't tell her anything!" Jenny said.

"I won't and I'll watch out for you two in the stars, when it get's dark and the stars come out. On her behalf and I think of you two." Wilf said and saluted her.

Jenny nodded and saluted him back and went back into the TARDIS.

She puts the coat on a nearby coat rack and saw her dad prepare some coordinates to go somewhere but had a look of sorrow.

"Dad."

"Yes Jen?"

"You aren't in this alone. Someone will be with you every step of the way and that someone is me. 20 years is a long time for me, and I finally found you and this whole thing that happened will not make me leave and I know you've probably lost people in the past but they made you a better person and given you a good life. So, I'm staying."

The Doctor didn't say anything for a moment and then said," Jenny, where is you ship parked?"

"Bay 5, why?"

The Doctor typed something onto the console and then turned around with a smile on his face and said," Get your stuff from your ship, and put it in your new room the TARDIS will make for you, you're staying with me."

Jenny had a mad grin, squealed in delight and ran to him and hugged him tightly and he kissed her on the head.

"I'll be back in a few." She said and got out.

After a couple of minutes of getting the clothes she had and some other items, she got back into the TARDIS where her dad was waiting patiently and seemed to be holding something.

"I think you may need this." He said and handed her a key. "TARDIS key, it's yours and to keep. Also your room should be the first room to your left."

"Thanks dad, I'll be back in a few." She said with a smile and walked to the hallway.

When she opened the door she found a room painted red and tanish yellow with a queen sized bed, nightstand, two rooms that housed a bathroom and a closet. She decided to place her stuff on her new bed and walked back to the console. She also felt a nice hum coming from somewhere she hadn't noticed until now.

When she walked in she saw her dad propped up against the console.

"So, where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Tykirk, I was heading there before all this because there's a big Amusement Park there. It will help us take our minds off of everything."

"Sounds brilliant."

He typed something in and then pulled a lever and the TARDIS went into flight and Jenny was next to her dad with a big smile on her face.


	5. Memories and Comfort

**The first in between chapter between episodes. I sorta hated writing this one but it had to be done. Question: Who saw the Christmas special? Jodie is now our Doctor now, let's see how she does. Also, a while back I made my own version of a series 11. If you haven't read it yet, then I hope you check it out soon.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Memories and Comfort**

For the first week on the TARDIS, Jenny and her dad spent either catching up or having lessons on how to a Time Lady. Lucky for her, her brain could easily store all the information, thanks to her Time Lady brain and her dads Genetics, she was a fast learner. She found everything really fascinating, mainly because the TARDIS Library had many books on Gallifreyan History, Time Lord and Time Lady Biology, and Regeneration. it was nice to read about it, but to truly see and experience was much better, but due to the Time War, it wasn't possible.

When her dad showed her mental images of what Gallifrey looked like, with its snow capped mountains, bright red grass, big, grand cities in big domes with tall buildings. The sky orange, even at night, the trees were beautiful and had silver leaves which seemed to be on fire when the morning sun reflected off of it. It almost felt like she was really there. When it was done Jenny ended up crying of how beautiful it was with The Doctor holding her as she cried into his chest. She had felt a couple of tears on her head and knew her dad was crying over the loss of his home planet.

The Doctor had also strengthened her Telepathic Abilities as well and created a family bond. It felt strange at first to have someone else in your mind that could read your thoughts, but he also taught her how to shield her thoughts, which was good. And she found it cool when they could communicate telepathically.

But a couple of things still bothered her; The Doctor hadn't told her yet what happened during the Time War. When she had asked him, he had a faraway look for a second and then changed the subject to something different and she did drop it, believing he wanted to talk about it later but when she had gotten to the 4th time she got fed up and would try again, but with more force.

 _"Right… time to find out why he doesn't want to talk about it."_ She thought, and made sure to bring her Mental Shields up, even though they were still new, so The Doctor wouldn't hear.

Jenny found her dad in the console room typing away as usual, in his usual brown Pinstripe Suit, ready to go to their next destination or some more TARDIS flight lessons, something she was getting the hang of.

"Ah! There you are Jen! C'mon, let's go to London in the early 60's; catch _The Beatles_ on _The Ed Sullivan Show_. Gotta warn you about old Ed, temper as bad as a Volcano."

Jenny took a deep breath and said," Dad."

"Don't worry, all 4 of them are nice, including Ringo, people don't give him enough credit-"

Jenny rolled her eyes and, "Dad!"

The Doctor looked up with a surprised expression that turned into worry and said," Jenny, is something wrong?"

"Y-yeah something like that." She said shyly.

"You can go on ahead and tell me. They don't call me The Doctor for a reason." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

Jenny rolled her eyes, got serious and said," Look, I know you don't want to talk about what happened during the Time War, I get that. But you have to talk about it sometime and I know you will feel the pain, suffering, and loss still but it couldn't be that bad. And if you don't, you will be an idiot who sulks, who will keep everything to himself and won't move forward."

When Jenny finished she regretted what she had just said, but she felt she had to say it.

The Doctor had his arms crossed, with his expression neutral and the atmosphere of the room was quiet and Jenny felt sorta scared but kept her ground.

"You done?" The Doctor said.

"Only if you tell me. What did you do that was so bad? And if you're scared of what happened then just say that."

The Doctor got a dark look and then laughed in a harsh way that actually made Jenny sorta afraid.

"Oh that's what you think? Oh that I'm afraid and don't want to face it? Let me tell you something, the Time War was Hell! Imagine fighting for 400 years worth of war with the Daleks! Billions of lives lost! The blood, the loss of family and friends! I did things... things unforgivable and I was someone else during that time!" The Doctor was walking around waving his arms during his rant with Jenny becoming scared.

"The Time Lords were close to destroying all life when we were going to lose and I ended it and you should be ashamed of me being your father! If you think that pathetic squabble on Messaline was a war then you don't know the horrors of the Time War! The images you saw of what Gallifrey was before it are pretty much gone, kaput, a distant memory in time! I am the last of the Time Lords while. You. Are. Just. An. Echo!"

The Doctor finished with his chest heaving, a bit of drool and a look of pure anger, pain.

Jenny was shaking a little and had tears forming in her eyes. Her hearts felt like they had shattered. In her travels she had heard of her dad's other side called the Oncoming Storm and how he became cold on a different level. And she had just witnessed it by having it brought upon herself.

After a minute, Jenny saw The Doctor have a look of realization and looked at her with a face of guilt and sorrow and said," Jenny I-"

She didn't let him finish, she came up to him and punched him in the jaw and fell to the floor and moaned in pain while he held in jaw. The tears were coming out and she ran. She ran until she found a room, which turned out to be her room and collapsed on the bed and sobbed.

The TARDIS sent her soothing hums to ease her but it only helped a little. She stayed that way for a few minutes until she heard her door open.

"W-what now? You're going to yell at me some more?" She said.

She felt a pair of hands come around her and she threw her arms around The Doctor as she sniffed.

Through their bond she could feel that he was sad, guilty and a torrent of other emotions but love was the biggest. They stayed that way for a few minutes until The Doctor broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, not one bit, I promise. I was mad and memories... painful memories came to light and I was feeling them head on. I love you very much and you the only one I have left. Will you forgive me?"

Jenny thought about for a second and looked at her dad, who's eyes were blood shot.

"Yes and I understand. But I want know what you went through and I wasn't there. If you don't want to tell me then I understand and will wait when you're ready."

"No… it's fine… it's about time I told someone the whole story or show it." The Doctor said, although Jenny could hear a hint of something when he said it.

"What do you mean show?"

"Telepathically."

"Oh, then do it." Jenny said with determination.

"Are you sure? How about I just tell?" The Doctor said, trying to stall.

"No, dad, please." She said and gave her a puppy dog look and pout she saw from a TV Show they had watched together.

"Fine. Just clear your mind and hold on tight."

The Doctor held her temples and she closed her eyes.

All she could see was, fighting, destruction, death and the dead. Laser fire coming from both sides and explosions. Fire burning everywhere, a city encased in a dome shattered and broken with no hopes of anyone living. Smoke billowing and then a lone figure soon comes into view.

As he got closer he seemed old, worn out and had seen countless battles and Jenny could tell by the eyes that was her dad, old, had seen many things.

The next few words she heard sent shivers down her spine.

 **"No More."**

The last scene showed him in a barn of sorts that looked peaceful but in front it showed a box of sorts that had a big red button on it and then it was black.

In an instant, they were back in her room and she was breathing heavily. The Doctor held her shoulders as she calmed down and she looked him in the eyes.

"Now you know. To end it, I used a Time Lord weapon called _The Moment_ to destroy everything. My own people. I understand if you hate me and want to leave because of the monster I am." The Doctor said shamefully.

"No dad, it's fine. You had no other choice and you were losing. I know you regret it every day and that's punishment enough. I forgive you for everything. I know your still healing from all of this and we can do this together. We're family and so is everyone you have traveled with. I love you dad." Jenny said and then had a bright smile and hugged him.

The Doctor returned the hug, kissed her head and said," Love you too Jen. Also, that was a good punch."

Jenny's eyes widened and said," I'm so sorry for that… I was upset and I didn't know what to do."

The Doctor waved it off and said," Oh don't worry about it, I taken more things like that before. And I can't believe I'm saying this but, I prefer being slapped then punched."

"Don't worry I'll slap you next time." She said with a innocent smile.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and said," Very funny. Now, do you want to go see old Ed and _The Beatles_ or just hang around?"

" _The Beatles_ , their very popular in the early 29th century, people make clones of famous singers and celebrities from different worlds and I really want to hear the real thing."

"Brilliant let's go and... change your clothes to match the time period. You go change while I fly us to the good old 60's." The Doctor said and ran out of the room excitedly.

Jenny giggled a little and sighed on what had just happened. She felt really sorry for her dad and new the whole experience he had will not leave him and she knew she would help him with all that hurt during that time.

She promised she will be with him, every step of the way.


	6. Planet of the Dead (1)

**Just a heads up when Jenny and The Doctor talk telepathically you see ' _'_ and for thinking in thought and talking to yourself you'll see _" "._**

 **Also, I will be doing an author's note every time I start on a new chapter episode or in between chapter.**

 **I don't own the material... wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

 **Planet of the Dead (1)**

2 months in, Jenny and The Doctor walked along a London street. Earlier, The Doctor had picked up a Worm Hole signature and they went to find it. Jenny looked around the London night and found it quite nice, even though Police were everywhere for some unknown reason but it was none of their concern.

The Doctor offered some of a chocolate egg they had gotten earlier and she took a bite from his hand and he jumped a little. He gave her an unamused look.

 _'Just why did you do that?'_ He mentally asked.

 _'You offered me some and I took a bite.'_ She smugly said mentally.

The Doctor rolled his eyes playfully at her and they saw a Double Decker bus. They boarded it, after The Doctor swiped his Psychic Paper twice. They walked down the aisle and they sat next to a pretty black haired woman.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor and this is my daughter Jenny! Happy Easter!" He said and offered her some of the egg.

Jenny tuned out her dad and looked around. Beside the driver she saw an older woman seated in front of them, a male next aisle two down, and a couple two seats down on the other aisle.

She had saw someone else who was on the top deck when they were coming in as well. A small whirring sound came from a device that her dad made to track the wormhole.

"Dad, excitation." Jenny said.

"Oh right! Here, hold this and you may finish it," He said and gave the egg to the woman. "It's full of sugar and I'm determined to keep these teeth and my daughters teeth." The Doctor said and bared his teeth and pulled out a device.

"How do we know that won't make your teeth fall out?" Jenny asked with fake fear.

The Doctor didn't seem to catch on and said," "Don't worry it won't. Ah! We do have one! And I'm picking up something very strange."

"I know the feeling." The woman said and looked out the window.

 _'Do you hear the sirens?'_ Jenny mentally asked.

 _'Yep, probably just passing by.'_ He absentmindedly thought. "Rhondium particles, that's what we're looking for. This thing detects them. The little dish should go round that little dish there." The Doctor said aloud.

"Right now, a way out would come in pretty handy. Can you detect me one of those?"

Jenny was about to ask her what that meant but heard something that the couple in the back were saying that got a raised eyebrow from her.

"Lou, can you hear them?" The lady asked.

"Hear what, sweetheart?" The man, Lou asked.

"The voices. So many voices. Calling to us. Calling so far."

She was about to go over to them and ask what was wrong, when she noticed her the dish on her dad's device was going around.

"Oh, the little dish is going round!"

"Fascinating." The woman said, not interested.

Jenny snorted and her dad gave her a look and was about to continue when part of the gadget exploded.

"Was it supposed to do that?" Jenny asked.

"Excuse me. Do you mind?" The other female passenger said.

"Sorry ma'am, his invention's always go haywire." Jenny apologized. "I'm taking that's bad?" She whispered to The Doctor in worried tone..

"Can't you turn that thing off?" The woman, sitting next to The Doctor asked.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Christina."

The Doctor got serious and said," Yep that's bad Jen, Christina, everyone, hold on!" He yelled and grabbed a handle while Jenny held on to him.

The bus then lurches and shakes with everyone screaming with wires sparking overhead. Jenny noticed someone falling down the stairs from the upper deck.

"What's going on?!" He yelled.

"Dad!" Jenny yelled.

"It's going to be alright Jen, hold on!" The Doctor instructed.

A blinding light and more windows shatter and it all the shaking stops as if nothing happens. Jenny blinked a couple of times and got up. Sunlight bathed through the windows, which was strange, considering it was night, and it seemed to get a little hotter for some reason.

She saw her dad get up from where he had fallen and she went to help the young man who had come from the upper deck and brought him up.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yep just dandy, what was that?" He asked.

"No clue, just hang on a mo." She said.

Jenny walked to her dad when he opened the doors and she was shocked at what she saw. She walked out with everyone else behind her and found they were no longer in London but as far as she can see, was desert and looked at the bus. The roof was caved in and was still sorta smoking, most of the windows were shattered and the wheels were semi-buried in the sand.

"I think we are way beyond the end of the line." Jenny said and shielding her eyes.

"Yep, way beyond Brixton." Her dad said.

"That's impossible. There are three suns. Three of them!" The woman exclaimed.

"Like when all those planets were up in the sky!" The young black man said.

"But it was Earth that moved back then, wasn't it?" The young man that Jenny helped said.

 _"Yeah and we were in the heart of it."_ Jenny thought.

"Oh, man we're on another world!" The young black man said.

"Reminds me of _Star Wars_."

" _Star Wars_?" Jenny asked.

"Where have you been?" The guy asked.

"Oi, watch what you say, that's my daughter." The Doctor sternly said.

"Right… sorry, sir."

"It's still intact, though! Not as bad as it looks. The chassis's still holding together. Oh, my boss is gonna murder me!" The driver said.

"I think he would understand and we have more important issues at hand." Jenny said.

"Can you still drive it?" The female passenger asked.

"How can I? The wheels are stuck. Look at them, they're never gonna budge."

Jenny saw that Christina had taken off her jacket and had on a black short-sleeve shirt. And had put on a pair of sunglasses. While her dad examined the sand.

"Ready for every emergency."

The Doctor removed his and used his Sonic Screwdriver on them and then became tinted.

"Me too!"

Christina looked at Jenny and said," I have an extra pair if you?"

"No problem I have some." Jenny said and pulled out Aviator Glasses from her bigger-on-the-inside pockets and put those on.

"How did you?"

"Trade secret." Jenny said with a smile.

"Interesting. So what's your name?" Christina asked The Doctor.

"I'm The Doctor and that's my daughter Jenny." The Doctor said.

"Lovely name for her. But not your rank."

"The Doctor."

"Surname?"

"The Doctor."

"You're called 'The Doctor'?"

"Yes I am."

"That's not a name, that's a psychological condition."

"He says that just to sound important and clever." Jenny said with grin and Christina giggled.

The Doctor glared at her but she could tell he was trying not to smile and said," Back on topic. This is a funny sort of sand. And there's a trace of something else."

The Doctor licked a little of it and grimaced," Ack. Blah, that's not good."

"Well, it wouldn't be, it's sand."

The Doctor stood up and said, "No, it tastes like. Never mind."

"What is it, what's wrong?"

Jenny was about to ask as well when she heard someone talking.

"Hold on a minute, I saw you, mate! You had that thing, that machine. Did you make this happen?" The young black man accused.

Jenny picked up some sand and said," Just stay calm. We didn't cause this, we drove through this." She said and threw it and it revealed a portal.

"No doubt someone will notice that and get the proper authorities like UNIT, to stop anyone else from coming through." She said and looked at everyone else, with The Doctor looking at her proudly.

"So what is that thing?" Christina asked.

"A door. A door in space." The Doctor said.

"So what you're saying is, on the other side of that is home? We can get to London through there?" The driver asked.

"The bus came through, but we can't."

The driver looked at the others and said," Well, then what are we waiting for?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Jenny said.

"I'm going home, mates!"

"No! We said don't!"

Jenny and everyone else looked on in horror as the driver hit the portal, screamed as his body caught fire and his skeleton disappeared through the portal.

"H-he was a skeleton, man! He was bones, just bones!" The young black man said in horror.

"Ok… unfortunately, we now know not to go through that thing unless we are in the bus. It's sorta like a Faraday cage." Jenny said, still in shock.

"Like a thunderstorm, yeah? Safest place is inside a car, cos the metal conducts the lightning right through. We did that in school." The other young man said while comforting the female passenger.

"Yes but we can only travel back inside the bus… a Faraday cage needs to be closed. The thing's been ripped wide open." Christina said.

"Slightly different dynamics with a Wormhole. There's enough metal to make it work, I think. I hope." The Doctor said.

"Then we have to drive five tones of bus, which is currently buried in the sand, and we've got nothing but our bare hands. Correct?" Christina asked.

"I'd say nine and a half tonners, but the point still stands, yes." The Doctor said.

"Then we need to apply ourselves to the problem with discipline! Which starts with appointing a leader." Christina said.

Jenny rolled her eyes when her dad had upbeat look and said," Yes, at last, thank you, so…"

"Well, thank goodness you've got me! Everyone do exactly as I say! Inside the bus immediately!"

"Is it safe in there?" The young man asked.

"I don't think anything's safe anymore, but if it's a choice between baking in there or roasting out here, I'd say baking is slower. Come on! All of you. Right now! And you two. 'The Doctor' and Jenny." Christina said cheerfully.

"Yes ma'am." The Doctor said.

"Up! Come on!" Christina ordered everyone and they all headed back inside the bus.

 _'I like her, she deflated your ego and knows how to take charge.'_ Jenny said jokingly.

 _'Very funny, Jen, if you keep this up, I won't give you anymore TARDIS flying lessons._ ' The Doctor threatened but was joking.

 _'You monster!'_ She said in fake horror.

When everyone was situated in the bus, Christina was laying down orders and rules.

* * *

"Point five, the crucial thing is, do not panic, Quite apart from anything else, the smell of sweat inside this thing is reaching atrocious levels. We don't need to add any more. Point six. Time identification. Names. I'm Christina, this man and his daughter are apparently 'The Doctor' and Jenny."

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Also, quick note, have you been in the service Jenny?"

Jenny and The Doctor looked at each other for second and then she said," Yes… but complicated."

"We'll address that later. Now, everyone else."

"Nathan." He said and waved a little.

"I'm Barclay."

"Angela, Angela Whittaker."

"My name's Louis, everyone calls me Lou, and this is Carmen."

"Excellent. Memorize those names. There might be a test. Point seven, assessment and application of knowledge. Over to you, The Doctor and Jenny." Christina said casually.

"I thought you were in charge." The Doctor said.

"I am. And a good leader utilizes her strength. You two seem the brainbox's. So, start boxing."

"Yes ma'am." Jenny said and casually did a 2 finger salute.

"Right. So, the Wormhole. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was just an accident."

"No, it wasn't. The thing, the doorway. Someone made it. For a reason." Carmen said.

"How do you know?" The Doctor asked intrigued.

"She's got a gift. Ever since she wa a little girl, she can just… tell things. We do the lottery, twice a week."

"You don't look like millionaires." Christina said.

"No, but we win ten pounds. Every week, twice a week, ten pounds. Don't tell me that's not a gift!" Lou said.

The Doctor hid his hand behind his back and said," Tell me, Carmen. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three."

"Good, now what?"

"Four."

"Brilliant! Low level Psychic ability, exacerbated by an alien sun." He then sits across from the couple.

"What can you see, Carmen? Tell me. What's out there?"

"Something… something is coming. Riding on the wind. And shining."

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

"Death. Death is coming."

"We're going to die." Angela said and started crying.

"I knew it, man. I said so." Barclay said.

"We can't die out here. N-no one's gonna find us!" Nathan said, freaking out.

Everyone started freaking out with Christina trying to calm everyone down.

Jenny started to getting annoyed and none of what was going on was going to help. Her dad nodded to her and then she stood up and whistled as loud as she could and got everyone's attention, except for Angela, who was still crying silently.

"Enough! None of this is going to help. We need to have a calm head with all of this." Jenny said as calmly as she could muster.

"Thank you Jen." The Doctor said and went to Angela. " Angela, look at me, Angela, answer me one question, Angela. That's it, at me, at me. (she stops crying) There we go, just answer me one thing. When you got on this bus, where were you going?"

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" She said.

"Answer the question."

"Just home."

"And what's home?"

"Me, and Mike and Suzanne, that's my daughter, She's 18."

"Suzanne. Good." The Doctor looked at Jenny with a fond look and she smiled a little.

The Doctor looked at Barclay and said," What about you?"

"Dunno. Going round Tina's."

"Who's Tina? Your girlfriend?"

Barclay smiled a little and said," Not yet."

"Sounds like a lucky girl. Nate… may I call you that?" Jenny said.

"My friends call me that, considering we'll be here for a while then sure."

"Good, what about you?"

"Bit strapped for cash, I lost my job last week. I was gonna stay in. Watch TV."

"Brilliant. And you two?" The Doctor asked.

"I was going to cook." Lou said.

"It's his turn tonight. Then I clear up." Carmen said.

"What's for tea?"

"Chops. Nice couple of chops and gravy. Nothing special."

"Oh, that's special, Lou. That's is so special. Chops and gravy. Mmm! What about you, Christina?"

"I was going… so far away."

"Far away. Chops and gravy. Watching TV. Mike and Suzanne and poor old Tina."

"Hey!"

"Just think of them. Cos that planet out there, all three suns and wormhole and alien sand, that planet is nothing. You hear me? Nothing compared to all those things waiting for you. Food and home and people. Hold on to that. Cos we're gonna get there. I promise. Jenny and I are gonna get you home."

After that everyone got to work with Barclay and Nathan come out of the bus holding seat cushion. With Jenny, The Doctor and Christina waiting for them.

"Here we go! That's my boys! We lay a flat surface between the bus and the wormhole, like duckboards, and reverse into it!"

"Let some air out of those tires, just a little bit-"

"Spreads the weight of the bus and gives it more of grip and moves a little faster." Jenny finished.

Christina crossed her arms, smiled and said," You seem to know your stuff."

"Well I try." Jenny said with a shrug.

"But what about the wheels? Their deep in." Barclay said.

"Then start digging."

"With what?"

"With this." Christina said and took out a folding shovel from her bag.

The Doctor took it, opened it and gave it to Barclay.

"Got anything else?" Jenny asked.

Christina merely smiled and took out a small axe and gave it to Nathan.

"Try that, might help with the seats."

"Thanks!" He said and went back inside.

The Doctor went to help Angela with the how to start the bus which left Jenny and Christina.

"So, why do you carry around a bag that seems to be full of many things?" Jenny asked.

"Same goes for you with the Sun Glasses and how smart you are." Christina countered.

Jenny grinned and said, "Touché, but I could be a huge sponge when it comes to information, tell me, what is it that you enjoy?"

"I enjoy the rush of things and that's all."

"Same here, but on a more… expanded level." Jenny said cryptically.

"Do tell." Christina asked with interest.

Before she could respond the engine to the bus came alive but it soon spluttered and died.

"That doesn't sound good." Jenny said and went to the back of the bus.

They opened the hatch and found the inside of the engine had sand in it.

"Well, losing the top deck is one thing and you know what's worse? Sand. Tiny little grains of sand. The engine's clogged up." The Doctor said.

"We need a mechanic. Lucky for us I know a thing or two." Jenny said.

"Then let's get you some help. Anyone know mechanics?" Christina said and then asked Barclay and Nathan.

Barclay stood up and said, "Me! I did a two-week NVQ at the garage. Never finished it, but…"

"Off you go then, try stripping the air filter, fast as you can. Jenny, you stay and help. Be back in two ticks." The Doctor said.

He started heading out towards the dunes, but Christina stopped him.

"Wait a minute! You, besides your daughter, have all the answers. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Fine, let's go." The Doctor and they started walking off.

 _'Hmmm, trying to have to alone time with the lady in charge?'_ Jenny said with an amused grin.

 _'What? No! We're just looking ahead.'_ The Doctor said and Jenny could hear the embarrassment in his voice.

 _'Keep telling yourself that then.'_ She said and ended the conversation before he could respond.

"What were you smiling about?" Barclay asked.

"It's nothing, so once you get the air filter out you can spray out as much sand as possible."

"Right got ya. Don't suppose you have a wrench?"

"Hang on a mo… here." She said and took out a wrench.

"How did you keep that in your pocket?" Nathan asked confused.

"Pocket's are bigger-on-the-inside." Jenny said truthfully.

"What? Skinny Jeans don't have big pockets." Barclay said.

"Dad fixed them and my other clothes so they can be."

"Have to be from another world or smart as that Hawking guy to figure something like that out." Nathan said.

"You could say that." Jenny said cryptically.

"So, we told our stories for you guys, what's yours?"

"I would tell, but you probably won't believe me."

"I think we can rule out not believing because of what has been going on lately." Barclay said, as he was taking out the sand.

"My dad and I are travelers, passing through, saved Earth and other places. Or in layman's terms, aliens, the good kind."

Both men looked at Jenny wish shocked expressions, with Jenny snorting in amusement, with Nathan saying.

"But you two don't look like aliens. Where are you from?"

"Gallifrey and Messaline, I was born on Messaline but my bloodline is from Gallifrey, dad and I are the last of our kind." Jenny said and felt a pain in hearts when she said the last part.

Nathan gave her a sympathetic look and said, "Wow… sorry to hear about that."

Jenny was about to respond when she heard sand being kicked up and saw her dad and Christina running towards them.

"Phone! Do any of you have a phone?!" The Doctor said.

"Uh I do, it's on the bus." Barclay said.

"Good, gonna need it. C'mon, Jenny, Nathan, you keep digging and cleaning. Barclay, you can show us."

"Where's the fire dad?" Jenny said.

"Actually sandstorm, c'mon no time to lose!" He said and they went inside.

Jenny eyes widened, she looked at Nathan and said, "How much do you have to dig out?"

"One wheel left and I am on it!" He said and started digging furiously.

Jenny walked over to him, grabbed the shovel out of his hand and said," Just calm down, like my dad said, we will get everyone out of this. I promise."

Nathan nodded and said," I'm taking that promise won't be broken then?"

"Nope."

 _'Jenny, Christina and I are going to take a look at the Sandstorm again, you're in charge.'_ The Doctor said.

 _'Got it dad.'_ Jenny responded and fixed the air filter.

"Angela! We got the sand out and fixed the engine! Go ahead and turn it over!" Jenny yelled from her spot.

"You got it!" She said.

The engine started to sputter and Jenny knew they needed to try a couple of times to get a started and fast.

"The engine needs some more help! Try it a few more times!" Jenny yelled.

"So, after all this is done… you want to go for Coffee or something later when we get back to earth?" Nathan asked shyly.

Jenny blushed a little and said," Thanks for the offer but, I sorta like someone else right now. Nothing official but we can remain friends, Nate."

"Oh, I understand, but yeah. So, where is your dad and Christina then?"

"Don't know, they were checking out the Sandstorm. But they should be back by now."

"Just wait I'll-"

Jenny then heard the engine go dead. She felt like panicking for a second but then Barclay popped his head out of the door and said," There's something wrong the gas!"

"Oh no." She whispered as she and Nathan went back inside.


	7. Planet of the Dead (2)

**Planet of the Dead (2)**

"What happened?" Jenny asked as she saw Angela trying the Master-Switch.

"I turned it over just like you said… I don't know what happened."

"Oh blimey, we're out of Petrol." Nathan said.

"Oh God. I caused this." Angela said and started to cry while Barclay comforting her.

"Angela, it wasn't your fault. If anyone is to blame it's me. I should've checked the gas first." Jenny said.

"I have my mobile with me as well, we can call The Doctor and see what he can do." Nathan said.

"No need for that, me being the daughter of a Time Lord our species can communicate Telepathically."

"You're an alien?" Lou asked from his seat, slightly afraid.

Jenny gave him a reassuring look and said, "Yeah, don't worry, I'm one of the nice kind promise. Now, let me know what need to say while I'm talking to The Doctor." She said and everyone nodded.

'Dad, are you there? Where are you and Christina?'

 _'Yeah Jen, we found some Tritovores who crashed here but…'_

 _'But what?'_

 _'This planet, San Helios, it somehow became a desert and the desert is the remains of everything and everyone.'_

 _'Oh… that's bad._ '

"Jenny, tell him about the bus." Nathan said.

"Right," She said. _'Dad… we ran out of gas. It's my fault. I'm sorry.'_ She said with shame.

The Doctor sent her reassuring waves through their bond and said, _'… It's alright Jen, I'm not mad at you. I think we can find something that might help. Also, do you happen to have your... Vortex Manipulator?'_ He said the last as if it was forced.

'Yeah, are you going to send me the coordinates?'

 _'Yeah, just incase.'_

 _'K, keep me posted.'_

When she stopped, everyone was waiting for her explanation.

"Turns out this is the planet, San Helios, with Christina and him with some other aliens who had crashed here as well. But they don't know what caused it." Leaving out the part about what the sand really was.

"So, what now?" Lou asked.

"He said they can find a way to help us. Also Carmen, do you feel or sense anything else? You've just been quiet. I'm guessing you've been hearing the voices of everyone from here?"

"Yes... they're all shouting in fear and I can hear death coming as well." She whispered but Jenny heard her and knew everyone else did.

Jenny hoped her dad will find a way because if what Carmen said was true, they would need to act fast.

* * *

"So what your saying is, some kind of force turned an entire planet into this sand planet?" Nathan said.

"Yes, we don't know yet, but we won't find out when dad and Christina come back." Jenny said.

"So they're with more aliens who might have a way of getting us out of this? Wonder what they look like." Barclay said.

"Tritovore's, humanoid Fly's from the planet, Buchirp. Can only speak in chirps and eat waste products." Jenny said.

"That's rather… disgusting." Angela said with scrunched up face.

"Yes and I actually visited the planet, not the best place for food." Jenny said and grimaced at a memory.

Everyone had looks of disgust, not wanting to know. A loud rumbling sound soon came and everyone looked around to see where that came from.

"Huh, sounds like a storm." Nathan said.

"If it rains, we've got water." Angela said hopefully.

Jenny took a look outside and found no clouds, except for the sandstorms, which was way out in the distance, of any sorts. And she was about to go to the top of the bus when she heard Carmen.

"No water. All of it, dust. But the girl…"

"Don't know, sweetheart. What girl?" Lou asked concerned.

"The girl, she will fly."

"Is the lack of water going to her head?" Barclay asked concerned.

"No, just having visions of sorts, the planet is speaking to her, low level Psychic abilities like we explained earlier, nothing to worry about." Jenny reassured.

"Right, so, you've done some traveled Jen, what's it like?" Nathan asked.

"Fantastic, lots places to see, lots of running, big old Universe up there."

"Sounds quite extraordinary." Angela said with a smile.

"Sure is, I spent some of it looking for my dad."Jenny said with memories flashing in her mind.

Some of when she was just exploring the universe, having the time of her life. While the rest was looking for clues and leads on where to find The Doctor, which allowed her to hear stories of what he did. She had helped a lot of people but her dad had helped so much more. She felt sorta insignificant compared to him.

"Wait, looking? Did he leave you?" Barclay asked.

"Not exactly, story for another time."

"So different Galaxies, remember how I told you about _Star Wars_?" Nathan said.

"Yeah, why?"

"Big movie franchise, takes place in a different a Galaxy. Pretty neat stuff."

"Sound good. I'll take a look when I have the time."

 _'Jenny! We need help!'_ The Doctor screamed through their bond and Jenny jumped.

"Are you alright?" Lou asked concerned.

"Yeah, hang on a second." She said. _'Dad, what's the problem?'_

 _'If you have us locked, you need to come now!'_

 _'Alright, hang on a second.'_ Jenny said.

"What's the problem?" Angela asked concerned.

"Need to get to dad and Christina. They're in trouble. I'll be back."

Jenny got up, got her Vortex Manipulator out of her pocket and strapped it on. She pressed the teleportation button and she was gone in a flash. A second later she was in a ship. She looked around and saw a Tritovore with a weapon raised at her.

Jenny held up her hands and said," Don't worry I'm friendly, I promise. Do you know my dad? The Doctor."

Jenny breathed a sigh of relief when it nodded and lowered its weapon and chirped a apology.

"Don't worry; you had a good reason for it and you didn't know me." She said with a friendly smile.

"Jenny is that you?" The Doctor said as he ran into the room with Christina and another Tritovore.

"Yeah dad, what's the problem?"

"Creatures that caused this are coming. Everyone, hold on!" The Doctor said and held Jenny's hand.

"How did she get here so fast?" Christina asked.

"Long story. C'mon!"

Christina held on to the Doctor, while the Tritovores held on to Christina and Jenny. Who both looked disgusted a little bit and Jenny pressed the teleport button again and they were outside the bus. Jenny slightly grimaced when Christina looked a little sick and had to lean on The Doctor for support. She would've given her a warning, but they were strapped for time. Nathan came out of the bus with shocked and confused expression, with everyone else looking out the window with the same expressions.

"How!? What just happened?" He said.

"And what in God's name are those?" Angela said with fear when she saw the Tritovores.

"Don't worry their friendly. Everyone inside!" The Doctor said and everyone did.

"So what does the crystal do?" Christina asked.

"Nothing, don't need it." The Doctor said and tossed it.

"I risked my life for that!" Christina argued.

"How come?" Jenny asked.

"Don't worry, you risked it for these." The Doctor said handed Jenny two. "Jen, put them on the wheels."

"Are these Anti-Gravity clamps?" Jenny said as she placed them on the wheels.

"Yep!" The Doctor said and ran inside with Jenny and Christina behind him.

"You're planning on using that and the plate to get the bus back to earth aren't you?" Jenny said impressed.

"Correct!" The Doctor said.

Jenny smiled and checked on everyone while The Doctor worked on the plate. They all seemed a little frightened from seeing the Tritovores while the aliens in question were talking to themselves.

"Don't worry everyone, their friendly." Jenny assured.

"I see you know how to keep a leadership role." Christina said impressed.

"I had some experience." Jenny said with a shrug.

"Sorry got to go." The Doctor said and hung up on someone from UNIT, Jenny got the name Malcolm and then went to finish the steering wheel and it sparked.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Jenny asked.

"Ah, it's not compatible! Bus, spaceship, spaceship, bus. I need to weld the two systems together." The Doctor said.

"And how do you do that?" Christina asked.

Jenny thought for a second and then said," Gold!"

"Oh, no you don't." Christina said.

"Huh?"

"Christina, what is it worth now?"

Barclay came forward and said," My watch is gold. You can use this!"

"I said gold."

"Barclay, whoever sold you that, they played you. It's merely a regular watch that was painted gold. Sorry." Jenny said gently.

Barclay looked at his watch and threw it out the door and walked back to his seat while muttering about something. Jenny would've found that funny, if it wasn't for the crisis at hand.

Christina took a cup, in which Jenny knew was old and priceless. Christina then handed it to The Doctor and said," It's over 1,000 years old. And is worth 18 million. Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise." The Doctor said and then proceeded to bang it with a hammer and Jenny snorted a little.

"I hate you." Christina said.

"No you don't. This is your driver speaking! Hold on tight!"

"What for? What's he doing?" Barclay asked.

"Something brilliant!" Jenny said with a wide smile.

Jenny felt the bus power up and rattled. Jenny looked at the front window and saw a swarm of sorts coming their way, and she immediately knew what may had caused the wormhole and the planet to become a desert.

Jenny felt the bus rise out of the sand and looked at everyone else, who had looks of astonishment.

"Oh man! You got to be kidding me!" Barclay said shocked.

"We're flying. It's flying!" Nathan said with equal shock.

"Of all the things. He's flying the bus!" Lou said.

"It's a miracle!" Angela exclaimed.

Jenny laughed and said," Anti-Gravity clamps. Let's go dad. Allons-y!"

The Doctor laughed and said," Right you are Jen. Allons-y!"

The Doctor turned the bus and faced away from the incoming swarm and prepared to go through the Wormhole.

"Doctor! They're coming!" Carmen yelled.

"Right then. Next stop…"

"Planet Earth!" Christina and Jenny exclaimed.

The Doctor flew the bus into the Wormhole with everyone yelling and a bright light came and Jenny shielded her eyes again. The next thing she knew they were in the London night sky.

"Yes! Ha, ha! We're back!" She exclaimed with the others voicing their approval.

Jenny then heard some screeching and some pings outside and looked to see 3 of the Manta's had gotten through and UNIT was busy, trying to take them out.

"Dad! We got 3 that came through!"

"Great. Take the phone and hit redial! Tell Malcolm to close the Wormhole!"

Jenny took the phone and did as she was told and redialed.

 _"Hello?"_ Said a voice.

"Malcolm, this is The Doctor's daughter, Jenny. Dad said to close the Wormhole!" She said ordered.

 _"Oh, he mentioned you! My pleasure, ma'am!"_ He said and hung up.

"What? He hung up!"

"Try again!"

Jenny redialed again and said," Malcolm? You there?"

 _"Not now, I'm busy."_ He said and the line went dead again.

Jenny growled in frustration, redialed and said, "Oh for the love of… Malcolm! Listen to me!"

 _"It's not working!"_ He said on the line.

"Whatever you are doing you going to have to loop whatever it is through the integrator and keep the signal ramping up."

 _"But by how much?"_

"How much?" Jenny asked her dad.

"500 Bernards! Now!"

"Got it! 500 Bernards! Do it now!"

After a second a triumphant yes came through the speaker with Malcolm saying _," It worked!"_

"Great job!" Jenny said and hung up and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Doctor. It's coming for us!" Nathan yelled.

The Doctor swerved the bus and Jenny saw one of the creatures get it and it bats away with it getting hit by a Missile and it went down.

"Did I say I hated you? I was lying." Christina said and then proceeded to make out with The Doctor with everyone cheering and clapping, the Tritovore's chirped and Jenny laughed.

The Doctor looked stunned when Christina finished and said," Do not stand forward at this point. Ladies and gentlemen, you have reached your final destination. Welcome home, the mighty 200."

Jenny applauded with everyone when the bus landed with the belling ringing. Everyone then got their stuff and a UNIT soldier came in when The Doctor opened the door.

"Welcome back. If you could step away from the bus to be safe, As fast as you can. It's standard procedure. We need to screen you, and then you'll all be taken to debriefing."

Everyone soon got out and when the Tritovore's got out, UNIT personel aimed their weapons at them and they held their claws up.

"All units we have a Code Orange! Unknown aliens!" One said in a radio.

Jenny noticed some soldiers were coming towards them with weapons drawn. And she soon got in front of them so they wouldn't take the Tritovore's or harm them.

"Don't!" She said.

"Whoa! Hold it! They're not hostile! I'm The Doctor and those two are under my protection and if anything happens to them, then you'll have to answer to me." The Doctor said and got in front of him.

"Sorry sir, but it's protocol. All-"

"Everyone stand down." Someone said.

Jenny saw a Black woman in a Captain's Uniform walked towards them and saw a man in a lab coat behind her and she guessed that he was Malcolm.

"But ma'am they-"

"I said stand down. That's an order. Let The Doctor take care of them." She said sternly and everyone lowered their weapons.

The lead Tritovore chirped and The Doctor said," He said thank you Captain."

She nodded and said," Don't mention it Doctor."

"And you must be Malcolm!" The Doctor said.

Jenny looked in amusement and giggled as Malcolm hugged her dad and said 'I love you' a couple of times.

"To your station, Doctor Taylor." Captain Erisa said.

Malcolm did as he was told and Jenny stopped him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, with him looking stunned.

"That was for all the help you did, now off you go."

"Yes ma'am." He said dazed and walked off.

Erisa saluted her and The Doctor and said," Doctor, I salute you, whether you like it or not. Now, I take it we're safe from those things?"

"They'll start again, Generate a new doorway. It's not their fault, it's their natural life cycle. But I'll see if I can nudge the Wormholes on to uninhabited planets."

"Also if I may, include you find a job for those two over there," Jenny said and looked at Nathan and Barclay. "Nate needs a job, Barclay's good with engines. They could end up being UNIT's finest."

"I'll see what I can do, and what about those two alien Fly's?"

"Don't have to worry about them. We're going to give them a lift once we get the TARDIS back." The Doctor said.

Erisa smiled a little and said, "And that remind me."

Jenny and The Doctor laughed when they saw a tarp drop and the TARDIS came into view.

"Better than a bus, any day! Hello!"

"Found in the gardens of Buckingham Palace."

"His driving needs work." Jenny shrugged with The Doctor giving her a mock glare.

"I suppose, now, I've got three dead alien Stingrays to clear up. I don't suppose you fancy helping with the paperwork?"

"Not a chance!" The Doctor said and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Till we meet again, Doctor, Jenny."

"I hope so."

"Same."

They all shook hands with Erisa walking away and Christina then ran to them.

"Little blue box! Just like you said! Right then, off we go! Come on, Doctor, show me the stars!" She said excitedly.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"But I saved your life. And you saved mine." Christina said a little hurt.

"Christina, it's nothing personal. People have traveled with my dad. He's lost some. Not all. He's just not ready right now." Jenny said, trying to let her down easily.

A Police Detective and other uniformed officers came, handcuffed Christina and said.

"Lady Christina de Souza! Oh, I have waited a long time to say this. I am arresting you on suspicion of theft. You do not have to say anything, etcetera, etcetera. Dennison, take her away." He said and they took her away.

"Dad, we're not gonna let them are we?" Jenny asked concerned.

"Would you like to do the honors?" The Doctor said with a mischievous smile.

Jenny smiled and said," It will be my pleasure."

Jenny brought out her Sonic and unlocked the handcuffs. Christina looked at them and Jenny shrugged and winked. Christina grinned and let them put her in the car. She then went out the other way and bolted out.

"No! Stop that woman! Stop that woman! Stop her! Don't just stand there, stop her!" The Detective said with him and the others running after her. Christina ran into the bus, closed the doors before they could arrest her.

Jenny and The Doctor saunter over and looked on in amusement as the Detective tries to get the doors open.

"Open the door! I'll had resisting arrest!"

"I'll step back, if I were you." The Doctor said.

"I'm charging you too! Aiding and abetting!"

Jenny pretended have a defeated look and said," Fine, we'll just step inside that Police Box and arrest ourselves then." She said and walked to the TARDIS, with The Doctor chuckling a little.

Jenny smiled as Christina started the bus, and took off with everyone on the bus cheering her on. Christina took off but stopped near the TARDIS, and opened the doors.

"You two take care now! And Jenny, you keep the bag and the stuff in it!" She said with a smile.

"Thanks!"

"And Doctor, we were good together."

"We were."

Christina closed the doors and took off. The Doctor opened the doors and ushered the two Tritovores in.

"C'mon, in you go. We'll get you back in no time."

Jenny went over to Nathan and said," We'll be off now, but we'll see each other again. Also, you might a job offer soon Nate."

"Sounds good, and I'm guessing you had something to do with that?" He said with a smile.

"Yep. Looks like you don't have to mope around all day and watch TV. Although the Americans do have some good television." She said.

"Can't wait. Maybe next time you can take me on a trip and show me a planet?" He asked.

"We'll see and here's the number to the TARDIS, if you ever want to call, go on ahead." She said and handed him the TARDIS number and walked off.

Jenny smiled a little but turned to concern when The Doctor had a look of fear and had stared off into space. She nudged him and he snapped out of it.

"Dad, you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I am. C'mon let's get those two home." He said and walked into the TARDIS with Jenny behind them.

After dropping of the two Tritovores, who wanted the Time Lord and Lady to visit the planet, but The Doctor made an excuse of getting a distress signal from somewhere and the soon went into the safety of the Time Vortex.

Jenny had taken Christina's bag into her room and then went to take a long shower after her dad told her the sand on San Helios was the remains of everything and everyone on the planet. After that she went to get something to eat from the TARDIS kitchen, which was able to generate food when someone thought of something they wanted to eat. She came back into the Console Room with some chips and two water bottles but she found her dad sitting the flight seat with a faraway look.

She got concerned and tapped him on the shoulder and blinked and looked at her.

"Oh, sorry Jen, didn't see you there."

"You ok, you seemed out of it since we got back to earth and here." She said and handed him the water bottle.

"Thanks. It's just what Carmen said." He said and took a drink.

"She had another vision? What did she say?" Jenny asked.

"My song is ending, the darkness will return and then he would knock four times." He said.

"What does that mean?" Jenny whispered.

"I will die soon, maybe I'll Regenerate but, I don't know when." The Doctor said.

Jenny comforted him by hugging him and gave one back. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Jenny lets go.

"So, what do you want to do now?" She asked.

"Don't know. You can choose."

"Alright, can we please visit Jack in Cardiff? I haven't been there yet." She said.

The Doctor groaned and said," Are you sure."

"Yeah I'm sure, I'm pretty sure seeing him won't be the end of the world." Jenny joked.

"Fine, and I will kill him myself he tries anything." The Doctor said and started typing in coordinates.

"Dad he's immortal." Jenny said and rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me." He said and they took off.


	8. Self Doubt and Wisdom

**Jenny deals with some issues in this one and also get's something that's very meaning full.**

 **I don't own the content.**

* * *

 **Self Doubt and Wisdom**

The Doctor made sure to skip the night, and saw on the Console screen that they had arrived in Cardiff the next day in the mid afternoon. Jenny and The Doctor opened the doors to the TARDIS when it landed, and they were met with Weapons drawn at them and Jenny held her hands up while The Doctor calmly had his hands in his pockets.

She found herself looking at the barrel of Martha Jones Pistol with Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones but was soon lowered when they saw who it was.

"Jenny, Doctor? Sorry, protocol, what brings you here?" She said and hugged her.

"Just here to visit and it's good to see you Martha Jones." The Doctor said and hugged her as well.

"And I wanted Jack to give me the tour of the city like he promised." Jenny said causally.

"Is that it? Doctor, you're actually ok with this?" Martha said jokingly.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and said," Just taking a little break; we just saved a bus full of people after we went through a Wormhole."

"Right, we got chatter from UNIT comms, what caused it?" Gwen asked.

"Alien Stingrays… that reminds me, do you think we can change their Wormhole patterns to uninhabited planets from here?" The Doctor said.

"I think that can be done." Gwen said and ushered him to a Computer Terminal.

Jenny wanted to help him with that but remembered she wanted to see Jack and turned to Ianto.

"Ianto, do you know where Jack is?" Jenny asked.

"He's in the Gun Range right now, so I think you should be careful. It's downstairs second left," He said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She waved him off and went to look for him.

Jenny followed Ianto's instructions and found the Shooting Range with Jack, without his Trench Coat. Jack was using his trusty Revolver and was shooting moving targets. She found the noise extremely loud due to the vastness of the room, which caused a lot of noise. The feeling she got around him soon came but she would probably have to get used it and so would her dad if Jack would travel with them again.

After he fired another shot he finished and went to get more ammo. Jenny was leaning on the door frame while he got more ammunition while he didn't notice she was there.

 _"Men, there all the same."_ She thought.

"Hey Captain! I thought you noticed all the ladies!?" She said playfully.

Jack turned around and a smile soon plastered on his face.

"Well, well, well. The Doctor's daughter, Jenny. How did you end up in this scary place?" He said playfully.

Jenny blushed and said," Came to visit, Dad is busy with something upstairs and I wanted to see you."

"Well isn't that nice. And I'm guessing you want that tour of the city I suppose?"

"Sure but first, what's your fastest time on the targets there?"

Jack looked surprised and said," About 1:00, Gwen holds the record of 45 seconds."

"Oh I see old age is taking its toll and your getting slower." Jenny said jokingly.

Jack held his chest in fake pain and said," Ow! You bruised my dear old heart. I guess you can do better?"

"Is that a challenge?" Jenny asked with crossed arms.

"Depends on how you see it. I know you and your dad aren't fond of guns but hitting the targets won't hurt anyone." Jack said reassuringly.

"Alright I accept. If I hit 6 targets with all but six rounds in your Revolver, you owe me lunch."

Jack crossed his arms with a smirk and said, "What if you don't?"

"I'll kiss you on the cheek." Jenny said with a wink.

Jack grinned and said, ""The lady makes a compelling deal. I'm in."

Jack handed Jenny his Revolver, and gave her some instructions on how to use it. She then put the Noise Canceling headphones and glasses on.

"So how long has it been since you used a weapon?" Jack asked.

"I used my Stunner about last week when dad and I faced off against Robot Assassin's."

"Robot Assassin's?"

"Long story, but it involved protecting a scientist in the 57th Century."

"Seems interesting. Just let me know when you're ready ok?"

"Will do."

Jenny internally smiled when she knew she would win. She was born with Military training after all. So she knew she had good aim and would definitely win, it was a good thing Jack didn't know about her to an extent or else he would call her out of cheating because of her perk.

She nodded at Jack who flipped a switch. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She also reminded herself not to show boat and hit all the targets in the middle but hit in random areas of the target, so he wouldn't be suspicious.

She remembered when she first started traveling she was scared of guns, she had guessed when she was shot she must have gotten a fear of them. But she soon got over it after a village was threatened on a planet and she had to protect them from the gun wielding thugs.

The targets came and she had to remember about how she had to pull the hammer each time she had to fire.

Oh, how primitive weaponry intrigued her sometimes.

She had to thank her dad's genetics for that.

The next 30 seconds she had managed to hit the all the targets in random areas. She blew the barrel like she had seen in old earth Western movies and handed the Revolver to a very stunned Captain Jack Harkness.

Jenny giggled a little and kissed his cheek and said," Tell Gwen her record has been beaten and that you now owe me lunch Harkness. Let's go!"

"W-what, how? How did you?" He stuttered.

Jenny laughed and pushed him lightly to help him start walking. They walked back to the Main room where The Doctor had his Brainy Specks on and was typing furiously on the computer and Gwen was following his instruction's while Martha and Ianto were watching.

"Hey dad, Jack and I are going to lunch do you or anyone else want anything?"

"Sure, Jen, go on ahead, I'll be there in a few." He absentmindedly said.

"I'm good." Gwen said.

"Same." Ianto said.

"Mind if I come?" Martha asked.

"Sure thing Martha. Alright let us know when you're done. Also Gwen… Jenny beat your record at 30 seconds."

Gwen looked up surprised and said," She did what?!"

"You didn't?" Martha said with an amused expression.

"Yeah, we'll tell you the details, c'mon." Jenny said

All three of them left and got out of the entrance into the mid afternoon Cardiff sun and Jenny soon found herself in a Café that was near the Hub eating a Sandwich and drinking Coffee. She was now laughing with Martha about how Jack looked back at the range while Jack laughed as well.

"So Jack didn't tell me what was your record?" Jenny asked Martha.

"It's actually 2 minutes, while at UNIT it's 1 minute. I don't know what's wrong." She shrugged.

"I guess it comes with practice, or depends on the area. I mean I know Torchwood is a little strapped while UNIT is an International organization and has state-of-the-art equipment and they could have photographic light fields that would produce an image or a target but that won't be introduced for another 30 years so you guys should watch out for that. While Torchwood…. Oh God, I'm starting to ramble like him now." Jenny said in shock.

Martha and Jack laughed at that while Jenny had a horrified look but soon started to giggle.

"Don't worry Jen, we'll work through this." Martha said with fake seriousness.

"Yeah, we'll find the cure for 'Doctor Ramblitis' soon enough." Jack said with a chuckle.

"Well, at least I caught myself doing it. Dad keeps on going on until he's finished and everyone who isn't as smart as he is blanked out."

"True, so is traveling with your old man as good as you thought?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yeah it's great, I always wondered in my travels what it would be like to travel with him. One thing that sucked was when I was looking for him, I end up on planets where I had missed him by a couple of hours."

"Are you serious?" Martha asked shocked.

"Yep. I had also landed on planets where no one was fond of The Doctor what so ever. So I came up with a cover story just in case. I ask and if they say why with weapons drawn I tell them I'm a Bounty Hunter looking for leads on him."

"Seriously? Sorry if this offends you but you don't look like someone who would kill for money." Jack said.

"That's what some would say and I would always say 'looks can be deceiving' and I prove myself by going toe to toe with one of them and I always win." Jenny said with a smug look.

Martha looked impressed and said," Then you're a force to be reckon with then, yeah?"

"I would love to go toe to toe with you." Jack said with a smile but got wacked in the arm by Martha.

Jenny blushed a little and said, "Guilty as charged. Although I was born with every form of fighting style that is known I suggest you not."

"Noted. But a sparring match would be fun."

Jenny had a smile and asked in a flirty tone," And by sparring, what kind are you suggesting?"

Jack nearly choked on his coffee he was drinking and he coughed a couple of times while Martha scratched her neck and looked like she was trying not to smile or laugh.

"Uh… boxing or something… what do you prefer?" He said.

"My favorite is Martial Arts, mainly Taekwondo; I love the fluid motion of it."

"Nice, also I usually don't ask this because, look at me. How can you be near me even with my… condition?" Jack asked.

"Oh, well, yes it is bothering me but you are a friend of my dad's and we might see each other often and I will have to get used to it. Sorry if it upsets you."

Jack waved it off and said," Naw it's fine. So Martha, how are things with old Mickey the Idiot?"

"Wait you guys are actually dating?" Jenny asked excitedly.

Martha nodded with a slight blush and said, "Yeah, I actually took your advice and we've been dating for about a month now. And Jack, don't call him an idiot." Martha said the last part sternly.

Jack smirked and said," C'mon he doesn't mind. By the way, where is he?"

"Catching up with friends at the pub, there watching American Football, which I got from his last text. I don't understand how he likes it."

"Hey Football in the U.S is great, certain people like it outside the country and old Mick likes it."

Jenny tuned them out while they argued about Football or some other term for it, she wasn't really into sports but she played for the thrill of it. She didn't know how her dad was doing with the Wormhole thing or how he would actually change their Life Cycle but she knew he could do it and could as well.

 _'Hey Jen, where are you._ ' Her dad's voice said.

Speak of the devil.

 _'At lunch with Martha and Jack. I won a bet against Jack and he's paying.'_

 _'Ah… when did you leave?'_

Jenny mentally groaned, rolled her eyes and said,' _I told you I was leaving. And you replied.'_

 _'Oh... well I'm done with the Stingray problem and waiting on you guys.'_

 _'Sure thing dad, I'll come back from my date with Jack._ ' She said and finished before The Doctor could say anything and she giggled internally.

"Hey guys, dad is done with the Temporal Displacement of the Stingrays. You want to head back?"

"Sure Jen. Let's bounce." Jack said and they started walking.

"So, not that any of this is my business but, have you and The Doctor gotten into any fights?" Martha asked.

"Well… I kept asking him about the Time War." Jenny said and rubbed her neck.

Martha stopped and looked at Jenny with a shocked face and said," You did? He doesn't talk about it to anyone, only small version of it."

"Please tell me he didn't yell at you?" Jack asked.

Jenny sniffed and said, "He did and I had a front row seat to The Oncoming Storm and he called me an echo."

"Oh my God. I'm going to kill him." Martha angrily said and then hugged Jenny.

"Same here." Jack growled.

"Please don't. I understood why and he did show me what it was like and I forgave him for that and he felt incredibly guilty for that. It looked horrible. But he was right about one thing."

"What was that?" Martha asked.

"That I'm an echo, I can't live up to the heritage that I come from and yes I am a living embodiment of them but I can't live up to it." Jenny said and silently cried.

She felt two pairs of arms around her and knew both Martha and Jack were hugging her and she felt a little better as Jack was saying soothing things to her.

Jenny actually did feel like that sometimes, even when she was traveling by herself. Sometimes when she trying to sleep she would think about how she could live up to being a Time Lord and she heard stories and read stuff about them and hoped she would live up to their expectations, even though she was a clone of the Race.

Martha and Jack had let go her with Martha giving her a serious look.

"Jenny, you are not an echo. You hear me? Don't bring yourself down and don't let any blooding idiots bring you down as well. When I talk to your dad last time he praised you and told me how proud he was to be your father. Also forget about how the Time Lords will think about you, they're gone by the way The Doctor has said. I believe you can do great things and your one the nicest and smartest people I know. Do you hear me?"

"I agree with everything Martha has said Jenny. I've only known you for a short time but your one of the bravest, kindest person I've known and I salute you." Jack said and saluted.

Jenny had a warm feeling in her hearts at what they had just said. She felt her confidence rise up a little and knew she would do great things but she still felt down and powerless. She wondered if her dad felt this way when he was at his lowest.

He probably did, he was normal… as normal as he could get.

"C'mon let's get you to the hub and we'll leave you with him so he could make you feel better. After I slap him." Martha casually said the last part.

As they were in the lift, Jenny realized that The Doctor had probably felt her emotions through their bond and would be worried. But she knew he had to be extra worried when Martha got near him and would probably had to hold her back.

When they got to the Hub Jenny saw her dad with a concerned expression that soon turned to fear when Martha came up to him and slapped him hard and he ended up on the floor and groaned.

Gwen and Ianto were looking at them with shocked and confused expressions.

"Jack, what's going on?" Gwen said uncertainly.

"Long story and we should probably give these two a room so they can settle some family issues." Jack said.

"Ok… and I'm not even going to ask." Ianto said and left with everyone else to another room.

Jenny sighed and help her dad up, who was still holding his slapped face. She didn't know how to start off and they stayed in silence for a few minutes.

"So, me getting slapped and given a death glare that could make me Regenerate. This seems really important." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, yeah it is." She said and looked at the floor and had her hands in her Leather Jacket.

"What's the problem? Jenny, you can tell me." The Doctor said.

She looked at him with a sullen look and said, "I-I'm an echo."

The Doctor gave her a look of shock that turned to reassurance and said," No, you're not. I've told you that you aren't. You're a Time Lord from-"

"No I'm not!" She yelled in anger and tears.

"I'm just a clone, an echo based on a Civilization that has been long dead and you're the only one worthy of being one. I…wasn't born with the knowledge, the heritage of it. When I was by myself, sometimes I feel down, I can't sleep and I believe I can't live up to the expectations of the Time Lords and yours as well. I'm probably just a mistake, doomed to walk amongst the Universe, an echo of a once great Race. So if you're ashamed of me, I don't care and I will leave and be out of your sight forever." She said.

The Doctor felt the pain, guilt and many other emotions swirling within his daughter. He had similar thoughts of him being the only one left and feeling the loss of people but he had his daughter. Who was confused, sad and had low self-esteem.

He closed the distance and gave her a hug as she sobbed into his chest, letting all she had felt for who knew how long. He did soothing circles around her back, and held her tightly. He knew the TARDIS was sending her hums of encouragement and love and he mentally thanked her for that.

After about 5 minutes, Jenny was sniffing and whimpered a little. She looked at her dad, who gave her a sympathetic look. He cleared off a couple of tears from her face.

"Feeling better?"

"A little."

"Good, now, I understand your worries and I want you to forget them. I can't even describe to you how grateful I am to be your father, your brilliant. I'm not ashamed of you, not one bit. And forget the Time Lords because they would look down upon you and think your trash. But I will never think of that because you are a Time Lord and don't you ever second guess yourself and bring yourself down. I understand what you are going through and I promise I will help you.

You are not a mistake and you were brought upon this Universe to do great things. I don't know what but great things. I don't want you to have an ego because I already have one. So, are going to mope around or continue on as Time permits it?"

"I'm going to continue on. I'm not going to beat myself up because I'm going to be the best that I could be." Jenny said confidently.

"That's my girl that I love." The Doctor said with a smile and hugged her.

"Love you too dad. Sorry for all that." She said and looked at his shirt.

"Meh, don't worry about it. It'll come off. Also you all can come in now!" The Doctor said.

"Sure thing Doc. If you want some family time to yourselves we won't hold it against you if you leave now." Jack said.

"Good to know. And Captain, if you start to date my daughter, I'm ok with it, unfortunately. Also if you break her heart, I will not hesitate to do something really bad to you." The Doctor said in a serious tone.

Jack came into view with a grin and said," Thanks Doc and I normally don't say this. But let me and Jen go on a couple of dates and then I might consider it. And I promise I won't hurt her.

"Really Jack? And Doctor, thank you for bringing her spirits up and sorry for slapping you." Martha said.

"No biggie… also I just received a message on my Psychic Paper. Something very bad and Jenny and I need to leave now. C'mon Jen, let's go!" the Doctor said and ran into the TARDIS.

"Doctor, what's the issue?" Martha asked concerned.

"Something is happening on Kibabolon, c'mon Jen!"

"Doc, you just made that up." Jack said.

"Actually no he didn't Kibabolon is real I was there for the planets annual Eclipse Festival. There are flowers there that glow blue when an Eclipse comes every 25 years. It's breath taking." Jenny said as ran to the TARDIS."

"Wait, how do we know this isn't fake?" Ianto said.

The Doctor poked his head out of the TARDIS and said, "Would I really fake a crisis? Thought so, c'mon Jen!"

Jenny typed in the coordinates and worried what was happening there and wondered why her Psychic Paper didn't get anything. She pulled the lever and the TARDIS materialized.

"Alright what's the issue?" She asked with concern.

The Doctor had his hands in his Trench Coat with a bright smile on his face which confused her.

"Dad, what's going on? Is Kibabolon really endanger?"

"Nope. That was a ruse."

"What? Last time I was there I made some friends and I was worried about them. I promised I would meet them again during the next festival. What's this all about?"

"I thought to lift your spirits up was to finally give you your official name."

"Official name?"

"Remember during your lessons that Time Lords have two names. One is your Gallifreyan name while the other is the name you use when you're with everyone else."

"You mean…"

"Yes _Athena_ yes it is and do you want to know what the name means?" The Doctor said.

"Yes." Jenny or Athena said with glee.

"Wisdom and intelligence is key to your beliefs. Never doubt your skill. The outcome of your endeavors is what makes you, you. Fight for a purpose not for own gain. That, that is your pledge and meaning to your name, always keep it with you and never defile it. I have done it with mine already and I'm still The Doctor but the stain will always be with me." The Doctor said with a sad smile.

Jenny placed a hand on her dad's shoulder and said," You are still The Doctor and always will be. That is in the past and forget about and move on.

The Doctor chuckled a little at the irony of her words and said," Words to live by I suppose. But do you like your name and do you promise not to break the promise of the meaning?" He said the last part seriously.

Jenny had a determined look on her face and said," I promise dad."

"Good, well, you set the coordinates for Kibabolon, so why not change the time frame for the next Festival and I know the next one is set for another 5 years so let's go." The Doctor said and typed in the new time frame.

The newly name Athena or Jenny sighed a relief and hoped she would now live up to the name her dad had given her and now believed all she was worrying about be gone but she knew a little doubt would be there but she would do her best to live up on how her dad described her name and the meaning behind it.


	9. Dreams

**I'm going to be mentioning some people from the Doctor Who comics, and I wonder why they don't get recognition or mentioned in the TV show, unless I'm wrong. And for those of you who haven't read The Jedi through Time and Space or haven't looked at my Pinterest board I made for this series, you'll see the next two incarnations of Jenny and who they'll be portrayed as.**

 **Jenny 2: Rachel Depillo**

 **Jenny 3: Scarlett Johansson (But when she played Natasha Romanov and had ginger hair)**

* * *

 **Dreams**

A year later, it was getting close to Christmas, Jenny was fast asleep in her room while her dad did whatever he did, she knew Time Lords didn't need much sleep but she found out at her age she slept longer. A lot of different things had happened, one included going to Victorian Era England, meeting someone who they thought was a future incarnation of The Doctor, and teaming up with him to deal with Cybermen. And also having a couple of new companions brought along onto the TARDIS.

Which included a Mexican American from New York named Gabby González. They had brought her along for one trip because she begged them too. and Jenny telling The Doctor it was sorta like compensation when they accidentally destroyed her families Laundromat after dealing with some aliens. After the 'one' adventure they took her as a full time companion for awhile. During that time Jenny and her became fast friends and also she had gotten hooked on Spanish cuisine. After awhile Gabby soon left but kept in touch with them. After that they traveled by themselves and Jenny had to deal with her father nearly going mad due to him thinking time will obey him when he and thinking he was a God when protecting and saving the first people to go to Mars.

She had managed to get through to his thick head, and he stopped trying to play God but she thought it was a good idea save the remaining crew. But had to leave the leading officer, Adelaide Brooke behind because she would inspire people to travel the stars. When they got back to earth they both saw a vision of Ood Sigma that soon disappeared and The Doctor realized he almost went too far and they went on their way, knowing about The Doctor's time was ending soon.

A couple of weeks after that they soon met a college student, Heather McCrimmon. Who was out ghost hunting and they soon found out she was a descendent of an old companion of The Doctor's named Jamie McCrimmon. After that she offered her to travel with them and she accepted with Jenny and her getting along greatly. Their travels together lasted 7 months with a lot of adventures until Heather was almost affected by a machine that would have made her stopped traveling or else she would be destroyed by time radiation.

She left after that but she still kept in touch with The Doctor and Jenny. Jenny soon found out she got a job as an Archeologist, which was cool but her dad laughed at Archeologist for some reason but was ok with Heather being one, after the both of them giving him a nasty glare. And was also a Freelance Alien Hunter like another friend, Wolfgang Ryter and they soon started to work together.

During those months, she became 21 and had a great birthday and The Doctor turned 996, it was great as well.

Another thing was that she and Jack became a couple after going on a couple of dates and also Jack tagging along for a couple of adventures with The Doctor and her. Her hearts fluttered when he first kissed her and when they told The Doctor they were now dating, The Doctor did his usual routine with Jack and then said he approved.

Much to Jenny's delight.

Now she was dreaming, she was somehow in a field, in the clothes she wore for the day before she went to sleep. Her favorite green shirt, Skinny Jeans, TARDIS key around her neck, Converse and her hair in a ponytail.

It was rather beautiful; it seemed like something out of a American Movie set in the Great Plaines, a slight breeze blew through the grass or wheat, the sun was out but she was totally aware of it all. Sure she knew what Lucid dreams were and had some before but, this one seemed different. She started walking around and the field seemed endless. But she soon got the feeling she wasn't alone, her soldier hearing was to thank for that and she wished she had her Stunner or Sonic with her. She would have thought them up because she was in a dream but nothing happened.

"Alright, who's there?!" She said.

"Athena, being scared… or I'm being scared? Time Travel is confusing sometimes." A voice that sounded American.

Jenny turned around saw a woman sitting on a rock, she was slightly tanned, frizzy and curly hair, she seemed taller than her. She wore hiking boots, blue Skinny Jeans, a grey hoodie and she could faintly see a red blouse underneath. One thing that caught her eye was that she had something attached to her belt, a weapon of sorts.

"Wow, seeing me on the outside, now I know how dad feels when he sees his other selves." She said with an amused smile.

"What? Who are you?" Jenny asked.

"The answer to your question was said, you must find the answer." She cryptically said.

Jenny seemed confused for a moment, but looked at the strangers eyes. They seemed old and familiar, and with how she said 'I' it finally hit her.

Her eyes widened in realization and said," No… you're me?"

"Was it that obvious? Who knew." Someone said dryly in a slight Russian Accent.

Jenny turned around again and found a beautiful woman, who seemed to be in her late twenties, curly Ginger hair, fair white skin, seemed to be the same height as her. She wore black women's pants with the same weapon, combat boots, brown and black shirt with a key around her neck. She had a blank look but the eyes showed compassion and love.

"I'm guess you're also me?"

"I'm sure am honey. FYI, dad flipped."

"Spoilers remember? You should know that." Jenny 2 said sternly.

"Relax." Jenny 3 said.

Jenny 2 rolled her eyes and looked at Jenny 1 and said," Sorry this one is quiet and moody. Unless she's with Jack."

"You're with Jack as well." Jenny 3 retorted.

"Excuse me, yeah, kinda confused here. What's going on?" Jenny 1 asked.

"We're part of your future subconscious. No paradox issues." Jenny 2 said cheerfully.

"So 2 of my Regenerations came to talk about me for something. What about?"

"We came to warn you." Jenny 3 bluntly said.

"What about?" Jenny 1 asked in a freighted voice.

"No fear, it leads to hate and suffering." Jenny 2 warned.

"Wow thanks." Jenny 1 muttered sarcastically.

"Sorry. But this is important. A song will end by the sound of 4 knocks. A new story that will sing anew but the road ahead is unclear and the future will be uncertain."Jenny 2 said.

"Cracks everywhere, Silence Will Fall. The impossible. A new power will emerge; the power will be used for good. A lost world will return, the scars may heal and new ones will come. The Universe is bigger than before." Jenny 3 said.

"Should I tell dad?" Jenny 1 asked.

"No, this is between us. Can't tell Matchstick Man anything or else Bowtie Man might get mad." Jenny 3 said with a fond smile.

"Wow you actually know how to smile." Jenny 1 teased. "Wait, Bowtie?"

"Spoilers." Jenny 2 and 3 said.

"Why do I have the feeling that word is going to get annoying?"

"Believe me. It will." Jenny 3 muttered with 2 nodding.

"So, what now? Also, can I tell him I'm going to Ginger in the future?" She said smug grin.

"Yep and now, well, we have to leave. You might wake up or stay asleep then wake up. Depending." Jenny 2 said and began to fade away.

"And remember what we said, good luck Athena." Jenny 3 said and began to fade away as well.

"But what about my future? Is it bad or good?" Jenny 1 asked

"Can't say, spoilers." Jenny 3 said with a smug look and disappeared.

"She's right, fixed points and what not. You may decide what happens. Allons-y and Geronimo!" Jenny 2 said and waved as she disappeared as well.

Jenny blinked and found herself in her room, staring at the ceiling. She got out of bed and looked around, still reeling from the dream. She put on some fuzzy slippers and walked out of her room into the Console Room. Her dad was sitting in the Flight seat and was reading something but soon looked up.

"Oh Jen, didn't see you there. Why are you up?"

"Just had a dream." She said and leaned on one of the Coral beams.

"Sounds nice, what about?"

"Just had a talk with 2 versions of myself."

"What? You met your next 2 Regenerations? What did they say?" The Doctor curiously asked.

"I can't say. Spoilers." Jenny said with a shrug.

The Doctor's brows furrowed and said," Ok, is there anything you can say?"

Jenny smiled evilly and proudly said, "Yes, I'm going to Ginger."

Jenny laughed herself to tears while she was walking back to her room. When she had told him, her dad groaned, had sort of a little tantrum and sulked in the Console Room and she heard him say shut up but then a yell in pain. She had to guess the TARDIS had made fun of him and then shocked him.

But she had to think about what her other selves had said and all of it didn't sound good, not one bit. She probably had to prepare for it but didn't know when all of that was going to happen.


	10. The End of Time (1)

**First part of the end of the 10th and start of the 11th Doctor. My favorite Doctor is 11 and companion is Clara. I always had a crush on her.**

 ** _" "_ Thinking or how someone thinks**

 ** _' '_ Telepathic Thought and talking**

 **I don't own the content.**

* * *

 **The End of Time Part 1**

 _It is said that in the final days of planet Earth, everyone had bad dreams._

 _To the west of the north of that world, the human race did gather, in celebration of a Pagan Rite, to banish the cold and dark._

 _Each and every one of those people had dreamt of the terrible things to come. But they forgot, because they must. They forgot their nightmares of fire and war and insanity._

 _They forgot, except for two individuals._

Jenny knew that her dad had been ignoring summons from the Ood. He had told her the last time he was there the Ood had told him his song was ending. But she remembered what her future selves had said about a song ending and knew it was her fathers, even though she didn't want him to die, even though he'll Regenerate into someone different, they couldn't run away from it.

So she managed to convince him to go there but only if he got to keep the Straw Hat and pink Lei they had gotten from their last trip. He opened the doors and found Ood Sigma was waiting for them.

"Sorry that we're late. You know him." Jenny apologized.

Ood Sigma looked at The Doctor and said, _" You should not have delayed."_

"Last time I was here, you said my song would be ending soon. And I'm in no hurry for that."

 _"You will come with me."_ He said and started walking.

"I'll lock the TARDIS dad." Jenny said and locked it like a car and followed them, she was lucky she had on a grey jacket on, her dad had told her how cold it could get.

"So how old are you now, Ood Sigma?" The Doctor asked.

Jenny would have slapped in the arm for asking someone's age but looked in awe when she saw a city carved in stone and ice.

"Wow it's beautiful. How long did it take you all to make this?" She said.

 _"100 years."_ Ood Sigma replied.

"Then we've got a problem, 'cos all of this is way too fast. Not just the city, I mean your ability to call us. Reaching all the way back to the 21st Century. Something's accelerating your species way beyond normal." The Doctor said concerned.

 _"And the Mind of the Ood is troubled."_

"Why's that?" Jenny asked.

 _"Every night, every night, we have bad dreams."_

They walked to a chamber of sorts and Jenny saw some Ood, sitting in a circle, meditating and one was chanting.

 _"Through the dark and the fire and the blood, always returning, returning to this world. It is returning and he is returning and they are returning, but too late, too late, for too late, he is to come."_

 _"Sit with the elder of the Ood and share the dreaming."_

"So… right." The Doctor said with him and Jenny sitting down.

 _"You will join. You will join. You join."_ The Elders chanted.

Everyone held hands, forming a circle and in some kind of vision, Jenny saw the face of a man laughing evilly. She opened her eyes and felt fear grip her a little but her dad gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

 _"He comes to us, every night. I think all the people of the universe dream of him now."_ The Elder Ood said.

"That man is dead." The Doctor said, but Jenny could hear a hint of fear.

"Who was that?" Jenny asked.

"The Master. I told you about him."

Jenny knew who The Master was. He was the childhood friend of her dad's who turned mad and did a lot of bad things and The Doctor told her, he was dead.

"You told me he was dead." Jenny said.

"He is."

 _"There is yet more. Join us."_ Everyone holds hands again. _" Events are taking shape, so many years ago, and yet changing the now. There is a man…"_

Another vision showed The Master laughing again but it soon shows Wilfred Mott at home, deeply worried.

 _"So scared."_ The Elder said.

"Wilfred! Is he alright?" The Doctor said concerned.

"And Donna? Is she safe?" Jenny said with concern as well.

 _"You should not have delayed, for the lines of convergence are being drawn across the Earth, even now. The king is in his counting house."_

Another short vision came. Jenny saw two wealthy black people, and she could see the resemblance she assumed they were father and daughter.

"I don't know who they are." The Doctor said.

"Same, never met' em." Jenny said.

 _"And there is another. The most lonely of all, lost and forgotten."_

Another vision was shown, with a woman in some sort of cell, crying. And The Doctor knew it was Lucy Saxon, The Master's wife.

"The Master's wife." The Doctor said.

 _"We see so much, but understand little. The woman in the cage, who is she?"_ Ood Sigma asked.

"She was… I'll show you."

Jenny saw flashbacks to when The Master was alive and had taken over the entire Earth for a year. She remembered The Doctor telling her about that and how he was shot by Lucy after everything went back to normal. As normal as everything could get and The Doctor burned his body.

"I held him in my arms, I burnt his body!" The Doctor said.

Jenny knew the reason why Time Lord bodies were burned. It was due to their physiology and their time in the Vortex, that bad people like the Daleks or Cybermen could use for their personal gain. No trace of them could be left, Unless...

She had a look of realization and said, "But, did you see all of him burn?"

The Doctor looked on in horror as he realized what she had just said and said," Part of him survived. We have to go!"

The both of then tried to get up but the Ood had more to say.

 _"But something more is happening, Doctor, Jenny. The Master is part of a greater design, because a shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark."_ The Elder Ood said and looked up and he had red eyes. _" The Ood have gained this power to see through time because time is bleeding."_

All of the other Ood had red eyes as well.

 _"Shapes of things once lost are moving through the veil. And these events from years ago threaten to destroy this future. And the present and the past."_

"What does that mean?" Jenny asked frightened.

 _"This is what we have seen, Doctor. The darkness heralds only one thing, the end of time itself."_

"Oh no." Jenny whispered.

Jenny and The Doctor ran out of the cave and back onto the surface. Jenny fumbled with her key and unlocked the TARDIS and the both of them ran in and typed in the coordinates where Lucy was as fast as they can and sparks flew from the Console.

"C'mon." Jenny muttered.

The TARDIS landed and they both ran outside to find where the prison was, except it was destroyed.

"You think we're too late?" Jenny asked while she looked around.

"Let's hope not. Or else, we're in trouble." The Doctor said as he looked on. "C'mon, let's look around."

"So, is he really bad as the stories you told me?" Jenny asked and put her hands her pockets.

The Doctor did the same and said," Yes, unfortunately."

"Pretty sure he'll call me a waste of a Time Lord too."

"Don't think like that." The Doctor said sternly.

Jenny shrugged and said," Sticks and stones. I'm over trying to prove that I could be the best Time Lord like the others."

The Doctor smiled a little, kissed her head and said," That's my girl."

Both of them climbed atop of a dirt pile and looked around. Jenny looked around until she heard banging in the distance, in intervals of four times. Jenny looked at The Doctor with wide eyes and he did the same and they ran to the origin of the sound. They run for a short time until they stop and see someone in the distance and they knew it was it was him.

The Master let out a roar of sorts and jumped into the air while laughing. With The Doctor and Jenny in pursuit of him.

"Can I do that?" Jenny said.

"Nope." The Doctor said.

"Drat." Jenny muttered and they ran off to find The Master.

They find him again with The Master laughing again and his changed into his skull and went back to normal again.

"That isn't normal." Jenny muttered.

"Please, let us help! You're burning up your own life force." The Doctor said.

The Master took off again and they both ran after him but was stopped by someone.

"Oh, my gosh, Doctor, Jenny, you two are a sight for sore eyes." Someone said.

"Out of my way!" The Doctor said and looked around for The Master.

"Very sorry sir, we're… Wilf?" Jenny said and hugged the older man.

Wilf laughed a little and said, "Nice to see you two sweetheart."

A few more older people came and started asking if they found the person they were looking for. The Doctor got down from mound and sees Wilfred.

"Wilfred? Have you told them who I am? You promised!" The Doctor said.

"Wait, you didn't say anything to Donna, did you?" Jenny asked with a little fear.

"No, of course not. I just said that you were a doctor and his daughter, that's all. And might I say, sir, ma'am, it is an honor to see you two again." Wilf said and saluted them.

Both The Doctor and Jenny did a salute with two fingers with slight smiles.

"Ooh, but you never said he was a looker! And his daughter is an adorable thing! Take a photo!" An older woman said and handed it to someone.

"Not bad, eh?" The man said.

"I'm Minnie. Minnie the Menace. It's a long time since I had a photo with a handsome man. And met a nice girl like you. I can see you have your father's eyes." Minnie said.

Jenny blushed and said," Thank you ma'am."

Jenny watched on in slight amusement as everyone in Wilf's group wanted a picture with her dad. And she somehow ended up with the camera to help take pictures. She then snickered a little when Minnie started hold The Doctor below his back.

 _'Love the new Girlfriend dad.'_ She teased.

 _'Oh, shut up!'_ He said.

After the pictures, Wilf managed to get her and The Doctor onto the bus and soon all three of them got off and went to a café.

"What's so special about this place? We passed 15 cafes on the way." The Doctor asked.

"Favorite spot?" Jenny suggested.

They soon sat down and Jenny got some Hot Chocolate.

"Thanks Wilf." Jenny said with a smile and took a sip.

"My pleasure. Oh, we had some good times, didn't we, though Doctor? I mean, all those Atmos things and planets in the sky and me with that paint gun. But, I keep seeing things… this face at night."

"Really?" Jenny said with concern.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm Wilfred Mott." Wilf said slightly surprised.

"No, people have waited hundreds of years to find me… well us now. And you manage it in a few hours."

Jenny remembered The Doctor had a similar conversation with Donna when she found them and she started having a bad feeling.

"Well, I'm just lucky, I s'pose." Wilf shrugged.

"No, we keeping meeting, Wilf. Over and over again, like something's still connecting us."

 _'This is starting to sound like that conversation with Donna.'_ Jenny said.

 _'Sorry Jen, I'm trying to figure something out.'_ The Doctor apologized.

"Yeah, but what's so important about me?"

"Exactly. Why you?" The Doctor looked directly at Wilf. "I'm going to die."

Jenny felt a pain in her hearts and held her dad's hand in comfort.

"Well, so am I, one day."

"Don't, you still got spunk in you Wilf." Jenny sternly said.

Wilf chuckled and said," All right, I'll try not to."

"But I was told. "He will knock four times." The Doctor inhaled. "That was the prophecy. Knock four times, and then…"

"But I thought when I saw you before, you said your people could change, like, your whole body."

"We can but we can still die. If we're killed mid-regeneration, then you know." Jenny said while holding her Hot Chocolate and took a sip.

"Right. For me, it feels like dying. Everything I am dies. Some new man goes and saunters away. And I'm dead." The Doctor explained.

"Unless you change into a woman." Jenny lightly teased.

The Doctor gave her a mock glare, while she stuck her tongue at her.

"What?" Wilf said confused.

"Nothing."

"Hmm." Wilf said and looked out the window.

Jenny and The Doctor did the same and they saw Donna. Jenny almost got out of her seat to see her, but The Doctor stopped her and shook his head sadly and she sighed and sat down again.

She missed Donna, she was the one who had welcomed her and had helped her dad approve of her. But now she couldn't talk to her in risk of Donna burning. Jenny felt her dad send positive waves through their bond and she felt better a little. She then laid her head on her dad's shoulder and he put his arm around her and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry. But I had to. Look, can't you make her better?" Wilf asked hopefully.

"Stop it." The Doctor said.

"No, but your both so clever. Can't either of you bring her memories back? Look, just go to her now, go on. Just run across the street. Go up and say hello." Wilf pleaded.

"We can't. If she remembers us, her mind will burn, and she will die." Jenny said sadly.

She heard a door close and they looked out the window to see Donna confronting a Meter Attendant.

"Don't you touch this car!" She said.

All three of the laughed as Donna duke it out with the Attendant.

"She's not changed." The Doctor said with an amused tone.

"Nah. Oh, there he is." Wilf said.

Jenny and The Doctor looked outside again and saw a young man with Donna and was carrying her shopping bags.

"Shawn Temple. They're engaged. Getting married in the spring." Wilf Continued.

"Another wedding."

"Yeah.

"Hold on, she's not gonna be called Noble-Temple? Sounds like a tourist spot."

"If there was one, I wouldn't mind visiting." Jenny said.

"What if it's cheap and it's boring?"

Jenny got out of her dads embrace, raised an eyebrow at her dad and said," You of all people should know that you would somehow make the trip fun and also cause everyone to be endanger and we have to save the day. Father."

The Doctor coughed a little, his mouth was trying not to smile, was was telling her he was trying not to laugh while Wilf chuckled.

"She has spunk alright. But no, it's Temple-Noble." Wilf clarified.

"Good. But is she happy? Is Mr. Noble Temple nice?" Jenny asked.

The Doctor snorted again and Jenny grinned.

"Yeah, he's sweet enough. He's a bit of a dreamer. Mind you, he's on Minimum Wage, she's earning tuppence, so all they can afford is a tiny little flat. And then sometimes I see this look on her face. Like she's so sad, but she can't remember why."

Jenny felt a pang in her hearts and sorta felt guilty.

"She's got him." The Doctor said.

"She's making do."

"Aren't we all?" Jenny said.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"No one but us. I guess we're better off alone… I almost did things that went wrong. Managed to stop thanks to her." The Doctor said and looked at Jenny with a fond smile.

Jenny could tell he was close to breaking down and she hugged him as he sniffed a little.

"Oh, my word." Wilf said shocked.

"People have their moments, it proves dad here isn't snobbish and full of himself all the time." Jenny lightly joked.

"Funny." The Doctor dryly said and looked at Wilf. "Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, and to you two as well!"

Jenny and The Doctor said their goodbyes to Wilf and took off to find The Master.

 _And so it came to pass that the players took their final places, making ready the events that were to come._

 _The madman sat in his empire of dust and ashes, little knowing of the glory he would achieve._

 _While his savior looked upon the wilderness, in the hope of changing his inevitable fate._

 _Far away, the idiots and fools dreamt of a shining new future._

 _A future now doomed to never happen._

 _As Earth rolled onwards into night._

 _The people of that world did sleep and shiver, somehow knowing that dawn_

 _Would bring one thing._

 _The final days._

Jenny and The Doctor looked around the same area in which they found The Master. They both took a deep breath and soon took off when they found were The Master was at. They saw him and started walking to him.

Jenny was sorta scared but she faced worse. She saw The Master rubbing his hands and looked like Electricity would shoot out soon. Lucky for her she had her hands in her Jacket pockets and felt the hilt of her Sonic.

She upgraded it a little when she started traveling with her dad and now she was changing the setting to deflect anything with an electrical current.

The Master fired at them and she could tell it would miss them and it exploded behind them. The Master fired again and with the same results. She knew he was trying to scare them off but it wouldn't work. Jenny saw The Master then rubbed his hands together to build up more power and knew he was going to blast them. Jenny knew she had a limited time draw her Sonic before the Lightening could hit them and planned it out as fast as her Time Lord brain could muster. The Master fired the Electricity and Jenny whipped out her Sonic, pushed her dad out of the way and pressed the button with a whirring sound and the blue light shown. Jenny held her ground with a stoic face as The Master blasted electricity at her, with her Sonic deflecting it but she soon felt her Sonic becoming hot. The Master fired one last blast and her Sonic was blasted out of her hand.

She yelped in pain and fell to the ground with a pain in her hand and saw her Sonic near her with it sparking and smoke coming out of it and knew it was broken.

The Doctor looked on in horror and went to her side and saw nothing broken but had scorch marks and he heard The Master laugh as he walked towards them.

"Tough this one, but, an abomination is all she is. To think she could be a Time Lord? She's nothing more than a Progenerated clone." The Master mocked.

"She's more of a Time Lord than you." The Doctor seethed.

"My name is Jenny, or Athena. And I am a Time Lady." Jenny said through gritted teeth and got up and sat down.

The Master crouched in the front of them with a semi-faraway look and said," I had estates. Do you remember my father's land, back home? Pastures of red grass stretching far across the slopes of Mount Persition. We used to run across those fields all day, calling up at the sky. Look at us now." He said and sat down.

"All that eloquence. But how many people have you killed?" The Doctor countered.

"I am so hungry."

"Then let us help you. Your resurrection went wrong and now that energy is probably killing you."

"And that's human Christmas out there. They eat so much. All that roasting meat, cakes and red wine. Hot, fat, blood food. Pots, plates of meat and flesh and grease and juice. And baking, burnt, sticky hot skin. Hot! It's so hot!"

"Stop it!"

"Slice! Slice!"

"Stop it!"

"It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!"

"Stop it!"

"Take a breath, that might help." Jenny said and The Master did.

"What if I ask you for help? There's more at work tonight than you and me." The Doctor said.

"Oh, yeah?"

"We've been told something is returning."

"And here I am!"

"No, it was something more." Jenny said.

"But it hurts." The Master said and held his head.

"I was told the end of time." The Doctor said.

"It hurts, the noise… The noise in my head, Doctor, one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four, stronger than ever before! Can't you hear it?"

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said sympathetically.

"Listen, listen! Every minute, every second, every beat of my hearts, there it is… calling to me. Please, listen."

"We can't hear it." Jenny said.

The Master brought his forehead to The Doctor's and he soon had a look of horror.

"You could hear it?" Jenny said with equal horror.

"I did. But there's no noise, there never has been, it's just your insanity, it's the… What is it? What's inside your head?"

The Master stood up, laughed and said," It's real! It's real! It's REAL!"

The Master then launched himself into the sky. The Doctor got up and helped Jenny up as well, who was nursing her hand and she got her broken Sonic and put in her pocket.

"Are you going to be alright?" The Doctor asked concerned.

"I'll be fine." Jenny said and winced she moved her hand a bit.

"Here, hold still." The Doctor said.

Regeneration energy came to The Doctor's hand and it soon healed Jenny's hand. She looked at it when he was done and made it fist.

"Good as new." She said with a grin.

"Don't do that ever again." The Doctor said sternly and ran off, with Jenny behind him.

"You know I might later. I am your daughter after all." Jenny said with a smug look and heard her dad groan in annoyance.

They soon found The Master standing on a large pile of dirt and rock.

"All these years, you thought I was mad. King of the wasteland. But something is calling me, Doctor, Jenny, what is it? What is it? What is it?"

A bright beam of light falls upon The Master and the sound of a Helicopter was heard. Another is goes to The Doctor and Jenny. Two people in uniform rappel down and tranquilized The Master.

Jenny and The Doctor run to them with Jenny pulling out her Stunner. As they see The Master being lifted to the Helicopter.

"No! Let him go!" The Doctor yelled.

Jenny sensed movement behind her and turned around in time to knock a Soldier unconscious with her Stunner. She heard a noise and saw a soldier had knocked out her dad. She then did a spin kick to knock him out but she soon felt pain her head and was soon unconscious herself.

* * *

After they woke up they realized they needed someone else to help them find The Master so they got into the TARDIS and headed to Wilf's house.

Jenny got out and grabbed a small enough rock that would get Wilf's attention and wouldn't shatter the window out of fear of hurting him and the possibility of Donna coming out of the house and seeing them.

Wilf came to the window as soon after Jenny threw the rock hit the window and she signaled him to come down and he nodded. He came out a minute later and both Time Lords told him their dilemma.

"We lost him after we got knocked out. He's still on Earth. But he's too far away." The Doctor said.

"We need your help Wilf." Jenny said.

"Listen, you can't park here, what if Donna sees it?" Wilf asked concerned.

"You're the only one, Wilf. The only connection I can think of. You're involved. If I could work out how. Tell me, have you seen anything? I don't know. Anything strange, anything odd?"

"Well, there was… No, it's nothing."

"What was it?" Jenny asked.

"It's nothing."

"Think, think, think! Maybe something out of the blue. Connected to your life, something."

"Yeah… anything happened to you today?"

"Well, Donna was a bit strange. She had a funny little moment, this morning, all because of that book."

"What book?" The Doctor asked.

"Hang on a second." He said and went into the house.

"He better hurry, I don't want Donna to see us." Jenny said.

"Yeah, don't worry Jen, Wilf will be quick." The Doctor said.

Wilf came of the house and handed The Doctor the book. Jenny saw the cover and her eyes widened.

"That's the man the Ood showed us."

"Too right on that Jen." The Doctor said.

"Who showed you what?" Wilf asked confused.

"The Ood. Aliens who are Telepathic beings from the 42nd Century but no time for that." Jenny said.

"Right. And it maybe part of the convergence… maybe touching Donna's subconscious. Oh, she's still fighting for us, even now. The Doctor-Donna." The Doctor smiled.

"Oh, she's brilliant as ever." Jenny said with a smile as well.

"Dad!" Someone called.

The Doctor and Jenny turned around and saw Sylvia Noble coming outside the house.

"Dad, what are you up to… You! But… Get out of here."

"Right, sorry Sylvia, Merry Christmas." Jenny said.

"Same here."

"Merry Christmas. But she can't see you! What if she remembers?"

"Mum, where are those tweezers?" Donna called from inside.

"Go!"

"Right, c'mon dad, let's get a shift on." Jenny said and ran to the TARDIS and went inside.

"Dad! I'm warning you…" Sylvia said as she chased Wilf and The Doctor.

"Don't worry Sylvia. We'll keep him safe!" Jenny promised.

"Yeah, he's not coming." The Doctor said.

"You're not leaving me with her." Wilf said.

"Dad!"

"Fair enough." The Doctor and they got in and Jenny placed the TARDIS in flight.

"I see your still have that charm with women, huh dad?" Jenny said with an innocent smile.

Wilf chuckled while The Doctor had an annoyed expression.

"Oh, shut up!"

After they found where Naismith was they landed the TARDIS in the yard of his Mansion. All three of them got out with Wilf looking around in amazement.

"We've moved! We've really moved!"

"You should stay here."

"Not bloody likely!" Wilf argued.

"And don't swear. There is a child here." The Doctor said and didn't notice the eye roll from Jenny and then she used a remote to make the TARDIS dematerialize.

"One second out of sync. Can't risk anything."

The three of them crept quietly along the side of the buildings of the property, but soon had to go into a room before they were spotted by armed guards.

They soon maade it to a basement where a woman technician was working.

"Nice Gate!" The Doctor said.

"Hello." Wilf said.

"Hi, please don't call security, unless you want us to reveal your Shimmer. Because no one who wears a Shimmer doesn't want to be found out." Jenny said.

"I'm sorry, what's a Shimmer?" The lady asked.

"Shimmer." The Doctor said and used his Sonic on her and she changed into a green lady with spikes around her head.

"Oh, my lord. She's a cactus!" Wilf said in shock.

"Wrong name." Jenny said and looked at a computer screen. "He got something working. What did he do?"

Jenny heard footsteps and a man came in.

"What's working? What are you 3 doing here?"

The Doctor took out his sonic and used it on the man and he changed as well, "Shimm-er!" The man changed and was now the same alien species as the woman. "Now tell me, quickly, what's going on, The Master, Harold Saxon? Skeletor, whatever you're calling him, what's he doing up there?"

"I checked the readings. He's done good work. It's operational." The man said.

"Who are you? I met someone like you. He was brilliant, but he was little and red." The Doctor asked.

"Dad, their Vinvocci, who you described was a probably a Zocci. They may look the same but they come from twin planets. Also, don't mistake one for the other they take offence to it." Jenny explained.

"Thank you. What she said. And the Gate is Vinvocci. We're a salvage team. We picked up the signal when the humans reactivated it, and as soon as it's working, we can transport it to the ship." The female Vinvocci said.

"Ok, what does it do?" Jenny asked.

"Well, it mends, it's a simple as that. It's a medical device to repair the body. It makes people better."

"So that thing's like a sickbed, yes?" Wilf asked.

"More or less."

"Ok, why is it so big?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, good question. Why's it so big?"

The woman scoffed and said," It doesn't just mend one person at a time."

"That would be ridiculous." The male said.

"It mends whole planets."

"It does what?!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I'm guessing it transmit's a template across an entire population?" Jenny asked fearfully.

"Yes." Both technicians said.

Jenny and The Doctor exchanged feared looks and ran out of the room and soon into the main floor where everyone else was at.

"Turn the Gate off, right now!" The Doctor yelled.

"At arms." Someone yelled and the guards surrounded The Doctor and Jenny.

"Don't do this, you can't let him near that device!" Jenny said.

"Oh like that was ever gonna happen." The Master said and he removed his straightjacket with a burst of energy and leapt into the gate." Homeless, was I? Destitute and dying? Well, look at me now."

"Deactivate it. All of you, turn the whole thing off!" The Doctor yelled.

No one moved but everyone started to shake their heads while The Master laughed.

"He's… inside my head." Naismith said.

"Get out of there!"

The Master fired an energy bolt at The Doctor and Jenny and they fell to the ground.

"Oh, that didn't feel good." Jenny muttered.

"Doctor! Jenny! I can see him! I can see his face." Wilf said as he got into the room.

 _"There's something wrong… it seems to be affecting the President."_ A Newscaster said on TV.

"Why won't it turn off?!" Jenny said as she and her dad tried to shut down the gate.

"That's because I locked it, reject." The Master said.

 _"He's getting on my nerves now."_ Jenny thought through gritted teeth.

"Wilfred! Get inside, Jenny you try to unlock it!" The Doctor said.

"On it dad." Jenny said and typed furiously but nothing happened and she growled in frustration.

"50 seconds and counting." The Master said in a smug tone.

"To what?" The Doctor asked.

"Ohhh, you two are gonna love this." The Master said with an evil smile.

"Doctor! Everyone's saying they're seeing a face." Wilf said as he listened to his phone.

"What is it? Hypnotism? Mind control? You're grafting your thoughts inside them, is that it?" The Doctor said.

The Master laughed and said," Oh, that's way too easy. No, no, no, they're not gonna think like me. They're gonna BECOME me."

"Everyone one on planet Earth becomes exact copies of you." Jenny realized in horror.

"Oh yes and in… zero!"

Jenny and The Doctor could only look on in horror as everyone's head turn their heads at a rapid pace and then change into exact look-alikes of The Master, except for Wilf, who was in the glass container.

"Doctor! Donna's starting to remember. What is it? What have you done, you monster?" Wilf said the last part to The Master.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you talking to me? Or to me?" The original Master said in a smug voice.

"Or to me?

"Or to me?"

"Or to us?" All the other Master duplicates taunted.

 _"Breaking new… I'm everyone. And everyone in the world is me!"_ The Newscaster-Master said.

"The human race was always your favorite, Doctor. But now, there is no human race. There is only… The Master race." The original Master said and laughed with his duplicates following suit.

Jenny felt pure terror go through her and held her dads hand for comfort and she looked at him and he had a defeated and horrified face.

She can only hope something could be done to stop all of this.


	11. The End of Time (2)

**The End of Time Part 2**

The Doctor and Jenny were soon strapped in chairs with their mouths strapped while they gave The original Master looks of hate. While Wilf was tied in a regular chair.

 _'Dad, what can we do?'_ Jenny said.

 _'Don't worry Jen, we'll find a way, promise.'_ The Doctor said.

"Now, then. I've got a planet to run. Is everybody ready?" The Master said and looked at a video monitor.

"6,727,949,338 versions of us awaiting orders." Naismith-Master said.

"The is Washington. As President of the United States, I can transfer all the United Nations protocols to you immediately, putting you in charge of all the Earth's defenses." President-Master said.

Jenny looked and listened in horror as different versions of The Master presented all the weapons and troops that real Master needed for whatever he was going to do.

"Enough soldiers and weapons to turn this planet into a Warship. Nothing to say… Doctor? Jenny?" He walked to them. "What's that? Pardon? Sorry?" The Master said mockingly and Jenny wanted nothing more but to kick his butt.

"You let them go, you swine." Wilf said.

"Oh, your dad and grandfather still kicking up a fuss."

"Yeah? Well, I'd be proud if I was."

"Hush, now. Listen to your Master."

 _'All I want to do it kick his bloody arse.'_ Jenny said.

 _'Language, and there's nothing we can do now.'_ The Doctor said in a defeated voice.

Before Jenny could rebuttal him she heard a ringing coming from somewhere.

"But that… that's a mobile." The Master said confused.

"Yeah, it's mine, let me turn it off." Wilf said.

"No, no, no. I don't think you understand. Everybody on this planet… is me. And I'm not phoning you, so who the hell is that?" The Master said started searching Wilf.

The Master then took out a Revolver that was in Wilf's pocket, and showed it to The Doctor and Jenny, who had raised eyebrows.

"Ooh, look at this. Good man!" He dropped it on the floor and soon found Wilf's phone. "Donna. Who's Donna?"

"She's no-one, just leave it."

The Master ignored Wilf and answered the call.

'You think the fail-safe will work?' Jenny asked hopefully.

'Yes, I'm sure, Donna will be fine.' The Doctor reassured.

The Master gave orders to trace the call while Wilf yelled at Donna to run but Jenny knew she would still be followed when her phone was traced and wished she could help her but The Doctor reassured her through their bond.

Jenny soon heard a small blast of energy from Wilf's phone and had an amused look like her dad. They knew that when the failsafe took it's play it sent out an energy burst that would knock out people from a certain distance while Donna would have passed out and she would return to normal.

"Donna! Donna!" Wilf called into the phone while The Master walked towards them and removed their gags.

"That's much better. Hello. But really, did you think I'd leave my best friend without a defense mechanism?" The Doctor said gloating.

"We're brilliant and you're not." Jenny said with grin while The Master growled.

"Doctor what happened?" Wilf asked.

"She's alright Wilf. We promise. She'll sleep off the effects." Jenny reassured.

"Tell me, where's your TARDIS?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jenny snarked.

"You could be so wonderful." The Doctor said to The Master.

"Where is it?"

"You're a genius. You're stone-cold brilliant. You are, I swear, you really are. But you could be so much more." The Doctor said.

"Yeah and you can stop this all now, just stop, and you can travel with us through the Universe. Dad and I would be honored." Jenny said.

"Having the privilege of seeing the whole of time and space. That's ownership enough." The Doctor finished.

"Would it stop, then? The noise in my head?" The Master asked.

"We can help." Jenny assured.

"I don't know what I'd be without that noise."

"Wonder what I'd be, without you." The Doctor said.

"Yeah." The Master sniffed.

"What does he mean? What noise?" Wilf asked.

"It began on Gallifrey." The Master said with semi-faraway look. "As children. Not that you'd call it childhood. More a life of duty. Eight years old."

"I was taken for initiation. To stare into the Untempered Schism."

"It's a gap in the fabric of reality. You can see into the Time Vortex itself. And it hurts." The Doctor said with the same look.

Jenny could only image what it was like to look into the Time Vortex itself and look through time and what she would have become and what would have happened if she had entered the Academy. But she knew she would never get the chance.

"If we could hear it ourselves then we can find it together." Jenny said.

"She's right." The Doctor said.

The Master stood up and said, "Except. Oh! Oh, wait a minute. Oh, yes. Oh, that's good."

"What? What is?"

"The noise exists within my head. And now within six billion heads. Everyone on Earth can hear it. Imagine! Ha, ha yes!" The Master said and laughed while his skeleton showed and then crouched.

"The Gate wasn't enough. You're still dying." The Doctor said sadly.

The Master stood up and said, "This body was born out of death. All it can do is die. But what did you say to me, in the wasteland? You said, "The end of time."

"I said something is returning. Jenny and I were shown a prophecy. That's why we need your help."

"What if I'm part of it? The drumbeat is calling from so far away, from the end of time itself. And now it's been amplified six billion times. Triangulate all those signals. I could find the source! Oh, Doctor… that's what your prophecy was. Me!"

The Master then slapped The Doctor and said," Where's the TARDIS?"

"Again, not going to tell you." Jenny said firmly.

The Master growled and slapped her, which earned an angry look from her dad and pointed at her and Wilf.

"Kill them." He said to his clones.

Two helmeted soldiers walked over to Wilf and Jenny and aimed at them. Jenny would've been terrified but she noticed something about the two Guard-Master's that were different and smirked, she could tell her dad noticed as well, while The Master hadn't.

"I need that technology, Doctor. Tell me where it is, or the old man and your precious clone of a Time Lord daughter die." The Master threatened.

"Don't tell him." Wilf said.

"I'll kill them, right now!"

"Actually, the most impressive thing about you is that after all this time, you're still bone-dead stupid." The Doctor said with a grin.

"Take aim."

"You've got six billion pairs of eyes, but you still can't see the obvious, can you?"

"Like what?"

"Jen."

Jenny smiled and said," Wellll… the guards, they're different heights."

The Master looked at the guard closets to him and then the guard hits him with the rifle he was holding. Both guards take off their helmets to reveal they were the two Vinvocci.

"Oh, my God, I hit him. I've never hit anyone in my life." The male Vinvocci said in shock.

The female went to untie Wilf and said," Well, come on! We need to get out here, fast."

The male untied Jenny who got up and stretched.

"Thanks we didn't catch your names?"

"I'm Rossiter and that's Addams."

Wilf got untied and said," God bless the cactuses!"

"That's Cacti." The Doctor corrected.

"Don't say that, that's offensive to them too dad." Jenny said.

"How do you know so much about Vinvocci?"

"I, uh, dated one for a short time but we broke up because of the problem with the spikes on his face, no offense."

'None taken." Rossiter said.

"Also dad, we're going to have to wheel you. Too much time to untie. Let's go!" Jenny said.

The Doctor voiced his objections as Jenny and Rossiter wheeled him. Jenny briefly heard the Naismith-Master yell from the screen but knew they had to keep moving. And they soon end up going down a flight a stairs to the cellar with The Doctor voicing his pain.

"Worst… rescue… ever!"

"Like you can do any better?" Jenny retorted.

"Don't start young lady. Ow!"

They make it close to the tech room but The Master and the guards arrived before they could make it.

"Gotcha." The Master said.

"You think so?" Addams said and pressed her watch.

Jenny blinked and they she found herself on a Vinvocci ship.

"Now get me out of this thing!" The Doctor yelled.

Jenny groaned while Addams said," Don't say thanks, will you?"

"He's not going to let us go. Just hurry up and get me out!"

"Will you show some appreciation?!" Jenny said annoyed.

"Oh, my goodness me… We're in space!" Wilf said he looked out of the window.

"Come on!" The Doctor said.

"All right!" Addams said, fed up.

Addams got The Doctor untied and he soon whipped out his Sonic and used it on a control panel and it exploded.

"Now they teleport in, where's the flight deck?" Jenny said.

"But we're safe! We're a hundred thousand miles above the Earth."Addams argued.

"And he's got every single missile on the planet ready to fire!" The Doctor said.

"Good point." Addams said and led them.

"C'mon Wilf! We'll have time to admire being in space later! C'mon!" Jenny said and grabbed his arm and they ran.

"We've got to close it all down!" The Doctor said as they got into the flight deck.

"No chance mate, we're going home." Rossiter said.

"We're a salvage team. Local politics has nothing to do with us. Not unless there's a carnival. Sooner we get back to Vinvocci space the better." Addams said.

"You're not leaving." The Doctor said, used his sonic and the ship went dead.

"Wha-"

"Shush." Jenny said and they were quiet, except for the ship creaking.

They waited for a couple of minutes until Addams said," No sign of any missiles…. No sign of… anything. You've wrecked the place." She said the last part angrily.

"The engines are burnt out. Just auxiliary lights. Everything else is kaput. We can't move. We can't move. We're stuck, in orbit." Rossiter said.

"Thanks to you. You idiot!" Addams yelled at The Doctor and stormed off.

Wilf looked at The Doctor and Jenny and said," I know you, though, I bet you both got a plan, haven't you? Eh? Come on! You've always got a trick up your sleeve. Nice little bit of the old Doctor flimflam, ha-ha-ah, sort of thing? Eh?" He said with a hopeful look.

Jenny and The Doctor gave him a solemn look and Jenny wished they did have one but they didn't.

"Oh, blimey." Wilf realized.

* * *

Jenny and The Doctor were soon working on some wiring, trying to get the ship back and running. The events of the day were slowly catching up to them and Jenny looked at the Earth and wondered if there was any way of stopping The Master. Sure she and her dad have faced bigger things but something like this took the cake.

"So, what do you think happened to everyone we know? Did they turn…" She said and didn't finish it.

The Doctor sighed dejectedly and said," Let's try not to think about it." He said.

"Yeah… so besides Donna, do you think Jack is ok? I mean he's sorta a fixed point in time and what you told me what Rose did, do you think he was shielded from it?" Jenny asked hopefully.

The Doctor stopped, deep in thought and then said," Weelll, I say it could be possible but, don't call him." He said sternly.

Jenny rolled her eyes and said," I know… so, are you proud of me?"

The Doctor looked at her with a shocked face and said," Of course. Don't ever think otherwise. I'm probably the proudest parent of all recorded history."

"Really?"

The Doctor smiled at her, he shifted over to her, gave her a one sided and kissed the side of her head. Jenny smiled and leaned on her dad's shoulder, all the previous worries all washed away for now.

"For the past year and a half, you have shown me time and time again that you can handle yourself in a situation. You made me a better person, you helped me open up and feel better, I won't be able to lift the guilt from my shoulders or what I have done anytime soon but you helped me through all my points like everyone else I've known has. You're smart, brilliant and just like your very old man."

Jenny gave him a bear hug and said, "Thanks dad, no matter what happens I'll be with you and when you Regenerate, I'll be there as well. I love you."

"Love you too Jen. C'mon we got this thing moving again." The Doctor said and got back work and Jenny doing the same.

Jenny looked at the Earth again and then raised an eyebrow when she saw something.

"Hey dad, what's that?"

"What's what?"

Jenny walked closer to the window with her The Doctor behind her and saw a Meteor streaking across the sky towards Earth.

"Is it just my imagination or is it heading straight for Britain?"

"Nope, it's heading to it alright."

None of them found it good so they got to work again and soon Wilf came and sat next to The Doctor.

Wilf sighed and said," D'you know, I've always dreamt of a view like that." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah never get old." Jenny said with a found grin.

"Yeah and I'm an Astronaut now. It's dawn over England, look, Brand new day. My wife's buried down there. I might never visit her again now. D'you think he changed them, in their graves?"

Jenny shuttered a little and said," Probably not."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said.

Wilf looked out the window and said, "Ooh… 1948, I was over there. End of the Mandate in Palestine. Private Mott. Skinny little idiot, there I was, stood on this rooftop, in the middle of a skirmish. It was like a blizzard, all them bullets in the air. The world gone mad. Yeah, you don't want to listen to an old man's takes do, you?"

The Doctor grinned and said, "I'm older than you."

"Get away."

"It's true he's 996." Jenny said with a grin.

"What, really, though?"

"Yeah." The Doctor said with an amused expression.

"900 years… what about Jenny?"

"21. I'm considered an infant for our species but we could live for centuries." Jenny said with a grin.

Wilf looked at them in shock and awe and said, "We must look like insects to you."

"I think you look like giants." The Doctor said.

Wilf took out his gun and said," Listen, I… I want you to have this. I've kept it all this time, and I thought…"

"No."

"No, but if you take it, you could…"

"No. You had that gun in the mansion. You could have shot The Master there and then."

Wilf shrugged and said," Too scared, I suppose."

"I'd be proud."

"We both would."

"Of what?"

"If you were my dad."

"And if you were my grandfather."

"Oh, come on, don't start. But you said… you were told… he will knock four times, and then you die. Well, that's him, isn't it, The Master? That noise in his head? The Master is going to kill you."

"Yeah." The Doctor muttered.

Wilf took out his gun and said," Then kill him first."

"And that's how The Master started. It's not like I'm an innocent. I've taken lives. I got worse… I got clever. Manipulated people into taking their own. Sometimes I think a Time Lord lives too long. I can't. I just can't." The Doctor said and Jenny placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"If The Master dies, what happens to all the people?"

"I don't know."

"Doctor, what happens?"

"The template snaps."

"What, they go back to being human?"

"Yeah, they go back and they may remember or not." Jenny said and the Doctor nodded.

"They're alive and human? Then don't you dare, sir. Don't you DARE put him before them. Now you take this, that's an order, Doctor. Take the gun. You take the gun and save you and your daughter's life. And please don't die. You're the most wonderful man and I don't want you to die!" Wilf said with a sob and hand placed the Revolver into The Doctor's hand.

Jenny put a comforting hand on the older man, not knowing how to respond.

"Never." The Doctor said and pushed the gun away.

"Dad." Jenny whispered.

Before he could say anything The Master voice rang through the ship in a mocking tone.

 _"A star… fell from the sky. Don't you want to know where from? Because now it makes sense, Doctor. The whole of my life. My destiny. The star was a diamond. And the diamond… is a Whitepoint star."_

The Doctor and Jenny gasped in shock and looked at each other.

 _"And I have worked all night to sanctify that gift. Now the star is mine. I can increase the signal and use it as a lifeline. Do you get it now? Do you see? Keep watching, Doctor and clone. This should be… spectacular. Over and out."_ The Master mocked and cut off the communication.

"Oh, this isn't good." Jenny muttered in shock.

"What's he on about? What's he doing? Doctor, Jenny, what does that mean?" Wilf asked confused.

"A Whitepoint star is only found on one planet, Gallifrey, which mean… it's the Time Lords. The Time Lords are returning."

"Well, that's good, isn't it? That's your people."

"Yeah, no, it's bad, really, really, bad." Jenny said and ran out of the room with her dad with Wilf behind them.

They rush into the Flight Deck and Jenny switched on the PA and she could hear the four beats repeating.

"What's that?" Addams asked.

Rossiter checked the computer and said," Coming from Earth. It's on every single wavelength."

"But you said your people were dead, past tense." Wilf said.

The Doctor was working on equipment and nodded at Jenny.

"The Time was sealed inside a bubble when the Time Lock hit. Nothing can get in or get out. Except something that was already there." She said.

"The signal. Since he was a kid." Wilf realized.

"If they can follow the signal, they can escape, before they die." The Doctor said.

"Well, big reunion. We'll have a party." Wilf said hopefully.

"No party what-so-ever, just really bad things." Jenny said with a look of fear.

"But I've heard you both talk about your people like they're wonderful." Wilf said confused.

"That's how we choose to remember them, the Time Lords of old. But then they went to war, an endless war, and it changed them, right to the core. You've seen my enemies, Wilf. The Time Lords are more dangerous than any of them." The Doctor said with a look.

"Time Lords? What lords? Anyone want to explain?" Addams said confused.

The Doctor pointed at her and said," Right, you! This is a salvage ship, yes? You go trawling the asteroid fields for junk?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"So, your way to blow them is with asteroid laser!" Jenny said.

"Yeah, but they're all frazzled." Rossiter said.

"Jenny?"

"Right dad, what do you think we've been doing all this time? Consider them unfrazzled!" Jenny said and flipped a lever to make three doors open.

"You there- I'm going to need you on navigation. And you, get n the laser-pod. Jenny you too and Wilfred."

"Yeah?"

"Laser number two. The old soldier's got one more battle."

"Right." Wilf nodded and went inside.

Jenny went into the third laser-pod and waited for the orders.

 _'Jen, we're going to have missiles coming at us so be prepared.'_ The Doctor warned.

Jenny rolled her eyes and said, _'Come now dad, I was born with every Military technique and information known. So yeah, I'll be fine.'_

She heard her dad mentally groan and said _, 'Just be careful."_

"Hey! How do we work these things!?"

"The tracking's automatic. Just deploy the trigger on the joystick." Rossiter said from the comms.

"We've got incoming!" Addams said.

"You three! Open fire!" The Doctor yelled.

Jenny took a deep breath and saw the missiles streaking through the air and fired at many as she can while Wilf and Rossiter did the same. More missiles soon came and she was fired at more and she nearly lost one when the ship did an evasive maneuver that she knew her dad did.

But it worked and a couple of them collided with each other and exploded.

"Hey Wilf! How are you holding up?!" Jenny asked.

"Whoo! Oh, I wish Donna could see me now!" He responded and Jenny laughed.

 _"Alright we're in the clear! Setting navigation to the Naismith mansion!"_ The Doctor said over comms.

Jenny got out of the turrent and ran to the Flight deck with Wilf and Rossiter behind her.

"What's the eta on the destination?" Jenny asked.

"50 clicks and closing." Addams said.

Jenny saw the coastline zoom past and knew they would soon face The Master and the Time Lords. Her dad's and her's finest hour in a way, she felt scared but she knew her dad felt the same but held a brave face and she did as well.

"We've locked on to the house. We are going to stop, though?" Addams asked The Doctor but only held a determined face.

"Doctor? We are going to stop?!" Addams said.

"In a way." Jenny said and saw the ship now zoomed towards the countryside.

"Doctor! Doctor, you said you were going to die." Wilf said.

"He said what?!" Both Vinvocci said in shock.

"But is that all of us? I won't stop you, sir, but is this it?"

"Sorta is, dad and I will be going into the mansion." Jenny said.

"No. You'll stay here." The Doctor said sternly.

Jenny gave him a look and said," We do this together dad. Whether you like it or not. You know I have some of your personality and you know what will happen."

The Doctor sighed and said," Fine."

Jenny saw the mansion come into view and her dad pulled up at the last moment and it soon was over the mansion. The Doctor opened a hatch from the flight deck floor and Jenny crouched next to him.

"If we stop all of this and make it out alive. I'll kill you and make you Regenerate myself." Jenny said.

"I wouldn't blame you." He said and they jumped.

Jenny felt the air hit her face and the wind in her hair as she was in a free fall with her dad. She sees the glass dome of the roof and braces for the impact. She felt the glass break around her and soon felt the concrete floor of the room on her back and she groaned in pain.

She looked up and saw The Master to the left her and a couple of people in red robes, two of them had their hands in their face in shame while the others looked on with one in the middle who looked like the leader and knew they were the Time Lords. She saw her dad lift up the Revolver from Wilf and he tried to aim at the leader but his arm dropped, weak from the fall.

The leader walked closer to them and said," My Lord Doctor. My Lord Master. Clone of Lord Doctor. We are gathered for the end."

The Doctor slowly rose but only kneeled.

While Jenny managed to get up completely and said," My name is Jenny, my Gallifreyan name is Athena. I am the daughter to The Doctor, under the House of Lungbarrow. I am a Time Lady." She said with confidence and looked at her dad, who gave her a nod.

"She's right, Rassilon. Listen to me. You can't…"

"It is a fitting paradox that our salvation comes at the hands of our most infamous child." Rassilon said.

"Are you serious? Don't you realize what he's doing?" Jenny said.

"Hey, no, hey! That's mine. Look around you. I've transplanted myself into every single human being. But who wants a mongrel little species like them? Because now I can transplant myself into every single Time Lord. Oh, yes, Mr. President, sir, standing there all noble and resplendent and decrepit. Think how much better you're going to look like me!" The Master said.

Jenny looked on as The President smirked, held out his gauntlet-covered hand, and it glowed. Jenny turned around and saw in shock that everyone in the room turned back to normal and she felt happy but also fear.

The Master looked shocked and said, "No, don't! No, no, no, stop it! No, no! Don't!"

"On your knees, mankind." Rassilon said and everyone in the room kneeled, scared.

"Oh boy." Jenny whispered.

"No, that's fine, that's good, because you said salvation. I still saved you, don't forget that."

"The approach begins."

Jenny felt a low rumbling coming from somewhere and the room got brighter.

"Approach of what?!" The Master said.

"Something is returning. Don't you ever listen? That was the prophecy. Not someone, something."

What is it?" The Master said slightly fearful.

Jenny looked up and said," Gallifrey. Not our species but Gallifrey. Right here, right now." She said in horror as a red planet appeared above the Earth.

Jenny looked on in awe as the planet that her dad had described numerous times and she always wanted to see it for herself but now, she wasn't too keen on having the planet so close to Earth, that would cause a lot of problems.

She was taken out of her thoughts when her dad called to someone and saw Wilf had somehow gotten inside the mansion and had helped someone out of a booth and he got himself in there.

"Wilf!" She said and then felt more rumbling and saw Gallifrey was getting closer.

The Master stood up and said," But this is fantastic, isn't it?"

Both Jenny and The Doctor glared at The Master.

"The Time Lords restored."

"You weren't there in the final days of the War. You never saw what was born. But if the time-lock's broken, then everything is coming through, not just the Daleks, but the Skaro Degradations , the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, the Could-Have-Benn King with his army of Meanwhile's and Never-weres, the War turned to hell. And that's what you opened, right about the Earth. Hell is descending!" The Doctor said.

"My kind of world."

"Seriously?!" Jenny said.

"Just listen! Cause even the Time Lords can't survive that!" The Doctor angrily said.

"And guess what, the entire Universe, mainly the Earth, has a front row seat to it all!" Jenny said in annoyance and a little fear.

"We will initiate the Final Sanction. The end of time will come at my had. The rupture will continue, until it rips the Time Vortex apart." Rassilon said.

"That's suicide." The Master said.

"We will ascend to become creatures of consciousness alone, free of these bodies, free of time, and cause and effect, while creation itself ceases to be."

"That's insane!" Jenny said, not believing she was hearing.

The Doctor looked at The Master and said," You see now? That's what they were planning in the final days of the War. I had to stop them."

"Then take me with you, Lord President. Let me ascend into glory." The Master kneeled and had his arms outstretched.

Rassilon scoffed and said, "You are diseased, albeit a disease of our own making. No more. After that, I will take care of your Progenerated offspring, Lord Doctor."

Rassilon raised his gauntlet-covered hand and Jenny could hear energy hum but she then hears a click. She looked at her dad and was shocked to see him holding Wilf's Revolver and had it pointed at The President, with a determined face. The Doctor himself was furious and would do something he would never consider, but if it saved the Universe, so be it. He was also mad at how Rassilon had been treating Jenny as if she was nothing more than in insignificant waste of atoms. Which she wasn't and he would never consider her such of a notion.

"Choose your enemy will. We are many. The Master is but one." Rassilon said.

"But he's the President. Kill him, and Gallifrey could be yours!" The Master said.

The Doctor then aimed the gun at The Master.

"Dad, please don't." Jenny whispered.

"He's to blame, not me! Oh, the link is inside my head. Kill me, the link gets broken, they go back. You never would, you coward. Go on then. Do it." The Master pleaded and then The Doctor pointed it at the President again.

"Exactly. It's not just me, it's him. He's the link, kill him!"

"Dad don't! There's always another way!" Jenny pleaded.

"The final act of your life is murder. But which one of us?" Rassilon said with a triumphant look.

Jenny noticed her dad looked at one of the people who had their hands in their face. She looked old and she could tell they knew each other.

 _'Dad, who's that?'_

 _'Your grandmother.'_ The Doctor responded.

Jenny eyes sorta widened and she looked at her grandmother who gave her a sad smile. But she soon motioned to The Doctor, which confused Jenny a little.

The Doctor then aimed the gun at The Master again and Jenny saw that he looked defeated.

"Get out of the way." The Doctor said.

Jenny smiled and so did The Master as he dived out of the way. The Doctor fired a shot at the machine that held the Whitepoint Star and it went up in flames.

"The link is broken. Back into the Time War, Rassilon. Back into hell." The Doctor said.

"You'll die with me, Doctor and Athena." Rassilon said enraged.

"I know."

Jenny got closer to her dad and held his hand as they accepted what was about to happen. Jenny looked at her grandmother who was covering her eyes again.

"Get out of the way." She heard The Master said.

They both got out of the way and she saw The Master fire bolts of lightning at Rassilon.

Jenny looked at her grandmother one last time before she would be sent back to Gallifrey. She waved goodbye to her and Jenny smiled a little.

 _'Goodbye grandmother. I hope to see you again soon.'_ She said.

 _'Same here dear. I look forward to it. Take care and keep your father safe.'_ Her grandmother responded.

Jenny smiled a little but soon had to cover her eyes as the light had gotten brighter and she saw The Master was being pulled in as well as he fired lightening at Rassilon and everything went to black.

* * *

Jenny soon began to wake up and felt a splitting headache but it soon started to fade away. The last thing she remembered was The Master blasting Rassilon with electricity and a bright light came. She groaned and opened her eyes. She got up slowly and sat there and heard her dad groan as well.

He got up as well and had a look of realization and she did as well.

They were both alive and her dad didn't die.

"I'm alive. I've, we're… Jen!"

"I know dad." She said with a smile and they hugged and her dad laughed shakily.

It was short lived and Jenny heard knocking that made her freeze. It went four times and she looked at Wilf who knocked again. Jenny realized he was the one. He was the one who would knock four times.

"No." She whispered.

"They've gone, then? Good-oh. If you could let me out…?"

"Yeah." The Doctor said in a defeated voice.

"Only, this thing seems to be making a bit of a noise."

"That… that Wilf, is the Nuclear bolt running. It gone overload. The Glass is the only thing keeping it in." Jenny said.

Wilf chuckled and said," Oh! Well, you'd better let me out, then."

"Except it's gone critical. Touch one control and it floods. Even my Sonic will set it off." The Doctor said.

"I'm sorry." Wilf said sadly.

"Sure." The Doctor whispered.

"Look, just leave me." Wilf said.

Jenny was about to object to that but The Doctor started talking again, although a little angrily.

"Ok. Right, then… I will. 'Cause you had to go in there, didn't you? You had to go get stuck, oh yes! 'Cause that's who you are, Wilfred. You were always this. Waiting for me all this time."

"No, really, just leave me. I'm an old man, Doctor, I've had my time." Wilf said.

"Well exactly. Look at you. Not remotely important. But me? I could do so much more. So! Much! More! But this is what I get. My reward. And it's not fair!" The Doctor said and pushed stuff off a desk in a fit of rage.

Jenny had heard enough, not believing what she was hearing. She then marched to her dad and punched him hard on the cheek and he stumbled and looked at her. She could feel hot tears coming down her face.

"Are you hearing yourself?! You sound like a selfish idiot! Is that what you want, to be God Like?! To remain as you were and try to be all powerful? Try to be like the people you swore to stop! Well, you're not! You're just like the rest of us dad. I-I'm sorry, but it's time." She said and choked out a sob.

The Doctor let the words sink in. And he then had a look of realization and said," Your right Jen… I lived to long." He said and walked to where Wilf was.

Jenny looked on in sadness as her dad took Wilf's place and she ran to the glass when her dad withered in pain and curled in pain. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Wilf, who had a look of sadness and sympathy.

The machine switched off and The Doctor slowly got up.

"What? Hello." Wilf said uncertainly.

"Hi."

"So, still with us?"

The Doctor opened the door and looked at it and Jenny hugged him tightly and he kissed her head and his chin on her head.

"I absorbed it all. All gone."

"There we are then, safe and sound. Mind the both of you, you both in hell of a state. You've got some battle scars there." Wilf said.

The Doctor cleared his face and Jenny's as well with Regeneration energy and they soon are fine.

"But they've… Your face's! How did you do that?"

"Time Lord thing." Jenny said with a sad smile.

"It started." The Doctor said and looked at his hands, which started to glow.

Jenny stayed in the TARDIS as her dad made a couple of stops after they had dropped off Wilf. She watched on the monitor as he saved Martha and Mickey from a Sontaran. She smiled when she remembered their wedding, and how she joked with Martha on how she was a matchmaker and they laughed about it.

She breathed a sigh of relief when he saved Sarah Jane's son, Luke Smith from being hit by a car. She got sorta excited when her dad got a book from a woman who's grandmother had known The Doctor and she signed it to them.

She got teary eyed when they stopped at Donna's wedding and they got money from Donna's late father and got a winning ticket for a whole lot of money that would help with Donna's financial troubles.

Their last stop was the year 2005, New Years day. She watched on the monitor as her dad talked to Rose Tyler, a couple of months before they would officially meet. She missed Rose and hoped she was having a good life with the Meta-Crisis. She also knew this was the hardest for her dad because he cared deeply for her and he never got the chance to tell her how much he felt about her.

She gasped when her dad fell in pain and ran as fast as she can through the snow and supported him, she could feel tears threatening to come out. she saw he was looking at something did the same and saw Ood-Sigma.

 _"We will sing to you, Doctor. The Universe will sing you to your sleep."_ He said.

"Don't worry dad, I got you. I-I'm here, your not alone." Jenny said and helped him back into the TARDIS.

 _"This song is ending. But the story never ends."_ She heard Ood Sigma say.

Jenny pulled the lever and the TARDIS went to space at a far distance. She started to cry and ran to her dad and hugged him tightly. She didn't want himto go, even though he would be fine soon and a different person.

She felt him kiss her on the head and she soon let's go and walked back a little.

"I love you dad. See you soon." She said and chocked a sob.

"Love you too Jen. You made me very proud." He said with a sad smile.

Jenny nodded with a sad smile but her hearts soon broke when he said.

"I don't want to go."

Jenny soon had to shield her eyes and ducked as the Regeneration energy poured out of him, very violently. She then had to move quickly when stuff started falling and after a minute it stopped.

Jenny looked around and saw the TARDIS Console room destroyed and was on fire.

She looked at her new dad, who was checking his body parts. He had his previous clothes on, which was tattered and raggedy. He had floppy hair, was taller, somehow had no eyebrows and had the biggest chin she had ever seen.

"I'm forgetting something... something important." The new Doctor pondered.

"Yeah dad. We're crashing!" Jenny yelled and another explosion went off.

"Oh, oh yes! Right! Whoohoo! Geronimo!" He yelled excitedly as he held on to the Console.

Jenny looked on fear and only hoped that her dad would soon come to his senses.

She knew this was also the start of a new beginning. But ducked when another spark shot out.

If they survived the landing.


	12. The Eleventh Hour (1)

**Now onto the 11th Doctor era.**

 ** _" "_ Means thoughts or someone talking, and radio talk.**

 ** _' '_ Means telepathic talking.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Eleventh Hour (1)**

Jenny wringed the pool water out of her hair and was annoyed. Not knowing how, after her dad had Regenerated, he had somehow destroyed the Console Room and sent the TARDIS plummeting to Earth. Knowing how he explained her how Regeneration worked, how his previous Regeneration's went and how some would be a little loopy, she piloted the TARDIS and silently thanked him for teaching her. They had nearly crashed into Big Ben and The Doctor ended up hanging outside with his Sonic Screwdriver in his mouth until she had the TARDIS stabilized enough to actually help him back. When they did crash, the TARDIS probably landed on her side, due to them falling down the TARDIS corridors and luckily fell into the pool, which was somehow placed inside the Library.

She brought out her Sonic and remembered it was destroyed after she deflected Lightening attacks from The Master and she dropped it on the floor and groaned.

 _"Great, just when I had it at the right specifics I wanted... so far."_ She thought and did a mental shrug.

And telling by the annoyed waves from the TARDIS she didn't like what had happened to her one bit.

"I know Old Girl, you're going to be alright." She soothed.

The Doctor was already out as well and let the water splash out of his shoes and said," What about us? We're soaking wet and my clothes are tattered."

"True, but I'm not the one who caused the entire Console Room to burst into flames and become destroyed. And also hurt the TARDIS and sent us plummeting down to Earth." Jenny said and checked her pockets for something.

"I'm sorry but you knew what I had to do before I would and what are you looking for?" The Doctor said.

"Just a sec… and found it." Jenny said.

She pulled out a Grappling Gun from her bigger-on-the-inside pockets and aimed it upward in hopes of it latching on to the door, so they could get out. She fired, waited a second, pulled it and found it safely Secured. She got something else out and hooked it onto her belt and clipped it to the rope.

"Hold on, you have one for me?" The Doctor asked excitedly.

"Sorry dad only have the one, but you can climb the rope if you want. See ya! Allons-y!" She said with a wink and pressed a button and repelled up. She mentally thanked Christina for giving her stuff to her.

"Oi! Come back here young lady!" She heard him yell and started laughing.

Jenny soon got back to the Console Room and found it still in disarray with sparks and broken equipment and felt really sorry for the old girl. She climbed out of the TARDIS to find a little Ginger girl in Pajamas was looking at her.

"Hello." Jenny said with a smile.

"Are you ok?" She asked with a Scottish Accent.

"Just fine. Just fell into the pool, which somehow happened to house the Library as well now." Jenny said and got out.

"Oh don't worry I'm fine, just left me down there and had to climb all the way up." The Doctor said sarcastically from inside, got out and saw the girl and smiled.

"Hello. Do you have an apple? All I can think about are apples. Maybe I'm having a craving. Never had that before." He said and looked down inside the TARDIS.

"Whoa, Jen look at that." The Doctor said.

"Oh believe me I saw." Jenny muttered.

"Are you both Policemen?" The Girl asked.

"Why? Did you call them?" Jenny asked concerned.

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?"

"What cra-agh!" The Doctor fell down in pain with Jenny and the girl checking on him.

"Dad, are you alright?" Jenny asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine." He said and got up.

When he got up, he burped up some Regeneration energy and it disappeared.

"Wow, you never told me about that." Jenny said in awe.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Don't know yet for sure, still cooking… does it scare you?" The Doctor asked.

"No, just sorta weird."

"No sweetie, he mean's the crack in your wall." Jenny said in a motherly tone.

'Yes." She said.

The Doctor jumped up and said," Let's check it out. I'm The Doctor and this is my daughter Jenny. Do everything I tell you and don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off." He said and walked into a tree and fell.

Jenny rolled her eyes and gave him her hand so he could get up and they followed the girl into the house.

They were now in the kitchen with Jenny leaning on the door frame that led to the kitchen while the girl gave The Doctor an apple in which he took a bite and spat it out.

"What in the name of the Universe is this?"

"An apple."

"Apples are rubbish got anything else?" He aid and gave the Apple to Jenny who started eating because she was hungry.

"Wait… Yogurt. I love your Yogurt and it's my favorite." He said.

He soon spat out the Yogurt and everything else the girl made, in which The Doctor gave to Jenny who happily accepted. Jenny got frustrated when her dad ate and threw everything out the girl made for him, he soon had a frustrated look and then went to the freezer and his face lit up. He got out some Fish Finger and some Custard which got a raised eyebrow from Jenny, who thought it was a weird combination.

 _"I hope I don't Regenerate soon."_ Jenny thought.

A couple of minutes later they were all sitting at the table with The Doctor eating his new food choice, Jenny didn't eat it because she didn't like fish or in this case, store brand artificial in a way. While the girl ate some Ice Cream from a tub and she was sharing it with Jenny.

The Doctor brought the bowl of Custard to his mouth and drained it in a couple of gulps. He brought it down and he had a yellow mustache from it with made Jenny snort in amusement.

"Funny." The girl said with an amused expression.

"Am I?" The Doctor said and wiped the custard off his mouth.

"So, we didn't catch your name." Jenny said.

"Amelia Pond."

"That's a great name, like a Fairy Tale." Jenny said with a smile.

"So, are we in Scotland?" The Doctor asked.

"No. Had to move to England. It's rubbish."

Jenny thought of something and knew they probably would have woken someone else up and then said," So, where are you mum and dad then? With all the noise we've made we would have woken them up by now."

"I don't have a mum or dad, Just an aunt."

Jenny felt sympathy for her and memories of Donna, who she thought was like a mum to her filled her head but cast them aside.

"I don't have a mum either." Jenny said.

"Sorry to hear about that?" Amelia said sympathetically.

The Doctor held Jenny's hand in comfort and she felt better a little.

"So where's your Aunt then?" The Doctor asked.

"She's out but I'm not scared." Amelia said.

"That's very brave of you." Jenny said and felt a twinge of anger at Amelia's Aunt for leaving her all alone.

"Sure is, considering what has happened tonight so far. Must be one heck of a crack to scare you." The Doctor said.

They went upstairs and checked the crack, which didn't seem right and The Doctor moved the desk that was in the way and checked it out.

"It seems like it doesn't go through." Jenny said.

The Doctor whipped out his Sonic and scanned it and said, "You're right on that Jen, and do you know what this is?" The Doctor asked Amelia.

"What?"

"A split in the skin of the world. To parts of something that should not touch, space and time." He said.

Jenny scrunched her face and she felt something and said," There's a voice somewhere. Have you heard a voice before?" Jenny asked.

"Yes and it keeps repeating the same sentence."

The Doctor emptied a cup and pressed it to the crack and said," Interesting, Prisoner Zero has escaped."

"Who's Prisoner Zero?" Jenny asked confused.

"It mean's that a prison is situated on the other side of this wall and a prisoner has escaped."

The Doctor Soniced the crack and it showed a jail cell. After The Doctor called out a big blue eye came and said the word again with Jenny holding Amelia's hand to comfort her, knowing she was scared.

A ball of light shot out and struck The Doctor and Jenny and they fell on either the bed or a chair.

"There now, all closed up. Good as new." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Was that Prisoner Zero?" Amelia asked.

"Nope, that was his guard." The Doctor said and stood up.

Jenny took out her Psychic Paper, which was given to her by her dad and saw a message on it.

"Hey dad, it sent us a message and it says the same thing as the giant eye said."

"Interesting now why would he tell us? Unless… he escaped through here." He said with eyes widening.

"We would have known if he did unless we're missing something?" Jenny said.

Jenny followed her dad to the hallway and saw a door at the end of the hall and was about to walk to it when she heard a deep bell ring and her eyes widened, knowing what it was.

"No, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor yelled and ran downstairs with Jenny and Amelia behind him to the outside.

"Dad, the engines are phasing!" Jenny cried, "Their going to burn!"

"But it's just a box." Amelia said.

The Doctor was gathering the grappling hook and the rope and said," Time machine actually."

"You've got a real time machine?" Amelia asked in disbelief.

"Yes but not for much longer if we don't get her stabilized." Jenny said and was climbing into the TARDIS and went down.

"Can I come?" She heard Amelia asked.

"Not safe, we'll be back in 5 minutes, give us five minutes." The Doctor said promised.

"People always say that."

"Do I look like people? Trust me, I'm The Doctor with my daughter, Jenny."

"Geronimo!" He yelled and went inside and slammed the doors with the TARDIS dematerialized.

After taking a quick fix and flight The TARDIS materialized and soon Jenny and The Doctor ran out without even bothering to see it was the day time.

"Amelia!" We worked it out!" Jenny yelled.

"Right! You got to get out of there! Prisoner Zero is here!" He yelled and tried to open the door with his sonic but it didn't work. Jenny used her shoulder to ran into it and it opened with The Doctor first in.

"Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is-"

He didn't get time to finish because he was hit in the back of the head with something with Jenny getting the same thing and they both blacked out.

Jenny didn't know had happened after that, due to being in a daze and catching snippets of the conversation between her dad and someone else when she started to wake up. She became fully awake when he started to yell. She had lock-picked the handcuffs and got up. She then heard a yelp of fear and saw a tall woman in a Police Uniform run out of a room and closed it. Then the door busted open to reveal a man and a dog, who was Prisoner Zero in disguise. After they ran out of the house, she and The Doctor found out they were 12 years ahead and found out the Police woman was none other an adult Amelia Pond who was fuming and they were still confused.

"Back up, your Amelia?" Jenny said.

"Your late." Amelia pointed out.

"Amelia Pond, you're the little girl." The Doctor frowned, still coming to terms.

"Yes and like I said, your late."

"What happened?"

"12 years."

"12 months would have been better and why a Cricket Bat?" The Doctor asked.

"Didn't you once tell me you once liked playing Cricket when you were in your 5th Incarnation?" Jenny asked her dad.

"Yes and not important."

"12 years and 4 Psychiatrists." Amelia said, ignoring what they said.

"Four?"

'Why?"

"I kept biting them. They said you two weren't real."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

They looked around found the voice was coming from a nearby Ice Cream truck.

"Seriously? We're being staked out by an Ice Cream Van!" Jenny exclaimed

"What's that?" The Doctor asked the man who was operating the van and speakers. " Why are you playing that?"

"It's supposed to be Claire De Lune." The man replied confused.

The Doctor picked up the player and listened to the voice," _Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

"Dad, it's everywhere." Jenny said and looked around to see it coming from an MP3 player and a mobile.

"What's happening?" Amelia asked.

The Doctor didn't answer, instead he jumped over a nearby low fence and into a garden. Jenny rolled her eyes and winked at Amelia. She got a running start and did a front flip over it and did a perfect landing. She ran after her dad with Amelia behind her.

"That was impressive." She said impressed.

"Thanks." Jenny said proudly.

All three of them got inside and found an old woman flicking through different channels and all it showed was a big blue eye and it was repeating what being replayed over and over again outside.

"Hello. Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in the area."

"And also crimes." Jenny said with air quotes and looked at Amelia, who was scowling at her and she smirked a little.

"Now, let's have a look then." The Doctor ignored them and got the remote from the woman.

"It on every channel and I was just about to phone. She said and looked at Amelia, "Hello, Amy, dear. Are you a Policewoman now?"

"Well, sometimes." Amy shrugged.

"I thought you were a nurse."

"I can be a nurse."

"Or actually a nun."

"I dabble."

"So I'm guessing you changed your name to Amy now?" Jenny asked and she nodded.

"Amelia Pond. But that was a great name." The Doctor voiced his opinion.

"Bit fairytale." She responded.

"I know you, don't I?" The woman asked and eyed The Doctor," I've seen you and that girl somewhere before."

"Jenny maybe, but not me, brand new face," The Doctor responded and looked at Amy.

"What sort of job is a Kissogram?"

"She goes to parties and kiss people in outfits." Jenny responded and got a look from The Doctor.

"How did you know that?"

"When you travel by yourself for 20 years you pick up on these things."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes and said," You and me will have a talk later. Also, you were a little girl 5 minutes ago." He said the last part to Amy.

Amy groaned and said," Your worst than my aunt."

"I'm The Doctor. I'm worse than everybody's aunt." He shot back and picked up a radio and soniced it, the same message played in different languages before he turned it off and huffed.

"Ok, so it's everywhere, in every language this planet has. There broadcasting to the whole world."

Jenny wished they had the TARDIS and they can use her scanner to look for anything unusual, but the old girl was out of commission for who knew how long. She went to a window and opened it to see if she could see anything but nothing was out of place.

"Nothing different or bad." She said.

"Ok… a planet this size, two pole, your basic molten core… they're going to need a 40% Fission Blast." He said and walked over to a man who had just entered. "But they'll have to power it up first, won't they? So assuming a medium-sized starship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think Jen?"

"Yep, 20 minutes sounds about right."

"20 minutes to what?" Amy asked.

"Are you The Doctor and Jenny?" The man asked.

"They are, aren't they?" The Woman said with a smile." He's The Raggedy Doctor and she's Jenny the Soldier."

Jenny looked at her attire and she was wearing her favorite combat boots, skinny Jeans that were ripped where the Kneecaps were, was her favorite green shirt, and had her TARDIS key around her neck like a necklace, she had a hoodie but left it in the TARDIS. She was made to be a soldier but she was trying to stray from the Soldier look but some things didn't leave easily.

"All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor and Jenny, it's them." The man said.

"I know." Amy muttered.

"Cartoon?" The Doctor looked at Amy with an amused look.

"Ooh, do you still have them?" Jenny asked with interest.

"Gran," The guy whispered to the old woman," It's them, isn't it?" It's really them!" The man said in shock and excitement.

"Jeff, shut up!" Amy shouted frustrated with everything going on. "20 minutes till what?"

"The human residence isn't your home, it means the whole planet." The Doctor said.

"So somewhere up there, there's a spaceship and it's going to incinerate the planet and that's the end of the world." Jenny said with horror.

"Better not waste anymore time then, let's move." The Doctor said.

They got back outside and started walking around while trying to figure out what to do.

"So where are we exactly?" The Doctor asked.

"Leadworth." Amy stated.

"Where's the rest of it?"

"This is it."

"Is there an airport?" The Doctor asked.

"No."

"A Nuclear Power station?"

"No."

"Military installation of any kind?" Jenny asked.

"No."

"Nearest city?"

"Gloucester, half an hour by car."

"Great, do we have a car?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Amy said.

"Well fantastic then! 20 minutes to save the world and we got a Post Office and it's closed. Also what is that?" The Doctor said and pointed to a Duck Pond.

"It's a duck pond." Amy asked.

"Where are the Ducks?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know. Is it important?" Amy asked.

"I just want to know. Do you think we have time to feed them once we finish with this, and once they come back?" Jenny asked The Doctor excitedly, like a little kid.

"How old are you?" Amy asked.

"21 years old still considered a child by Time Lord standards." Jenny said and got a confused look from Amy. "Tell you later."

The Doctor thought for a second and said," Maybe later." He said and held his chest in pain and sat down with Jenny by his side.

"I'm not ready, not done yet." He said through clenched teeth and Jenny checked both his hearts.

"Both are fine, just take it easy for now." Jenny said worried.

Everything started going dark and they looked up to see the sky darken with the sun turning grey, flickered and went back to normal as if nothing happened.

"What just happened? What's wrong with the sun?" Amy asked with fear.

"Nothing. Your now looking at the sun through a Force-Field. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere and then they will boil the planet." He said and got up with Jenny's help.

He soon got annoyed and said," Oh and here they come, the human race. The end comes and they want to get it down on a video phone!" he said while everyone had their phones out.

"They'll get out of it sooner or later." Jenny said.

"This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind up." Amy said, hoping this was all fake.

"Why would we wind you up?" The Doctor asked and frowned.

"You told me you had a Time Machine."

"And you believed us." Jenny pointed out.

"Yeah but I grew up."

The Doctor smacked his head and said," Hang on, I missed it. I saw something and I missed it. What was it?" He said and looked around.

Jenny looked around and saw a man in a Nurse uniform not taking a picture of the sky but of Prisoner Zero, who had made it out of the house.

"You think we can do it?" The Doctor asked Jenny.

"You bet." Jenny said with a confident look.

"No." Amy stated.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked.

"No!" She yelled and grabbed his tie and took off with him in tow.

"Amy! No! No! What are you doing?!"

"Amy stop! We don't have time for this!" Jenny said frustrated and ran after them.

Amy ignored them and pushed The Doctor against a car and slammed his tie into the door and locked it with a remote she took from the driver of the car.

"Are you of your mind?" The Doctor demanded.

"Who are you two?" Amy demanded.

"You know who we are." Jenny said gently, trying to defuse the situation as fast as she can.

She also saw some resemblance between Amy and Donna. Mainly the temper part.

"Amy, I am going to need my car back." The driver of the car said.

"In a bit. Go and get some coffee." She said and the man left.

The Doctor pulled something out of his pocket," Catch." He said and Amy looked at an Apple which Jenny recognized.

The apple with a smiley face carved on it that was given by Amelia when she was little to The Doctor.

"I'm The Doctor. That's my daughter Jenny. We're time travelers. Everything we told you 12 years ago is true. We're real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go now, everything you've ever known is over."

"I don't believe you." She said plainly.

Jenny groaned and said as calmly as possible," Just 20 minutes. Just believe us for 20 minutes. Look at it. Fresh as a Daisy and still the same, and you know it. Amy, please believe us for 20 minutes."

Amy looked at her then The Doctor and finally the apple and said," What do we do?" She said as she unlocked the car door.

"We need him." Jenny said and looked at the nurse.

The Doctor ran to him, grabbed his phone and said," The suns going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?"

"Amy?" The guy frowned and looked at her.

"Hi!" Amy smiled awkwardly," This is Rory, he's a… friend."

"Boyfriend."

"Kind of boyfriend."

"Amy!"

"Stop. Man and dog, why?" The Doctor asked.

Rory looked at The Doctor and Jenny and his eyes widened with recognition and said," Oh my God. It's them!"

"Sheesh, how famous did you make us?" Jenny said.

Amy ignored her and said," Just answer his question, please."

"It's them though. The Doctor and Jenny. Right?"

"Yep, we came back."

The Doctor got annoyed and grabbed Rory shirt and said," Man and dog, why? Tell me now."

"Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's…"

"In a hospital, in a coma." Jenny finished.

"Yeah."

"Good work Jen and knew it." The Doctor nodded approvingly. "Multi-form, disguise itself as anything." He said and let go of Rory. " But it needs a live feed, a psychic link with a living but dormant mind." He finished with Prisoner Zero snarling at them.

"Prisoner Zero." Jenny greeted with her dad beside her.

"What? There's a Prisoner Zero too?" Rory asked with widened eyes.

"Yes." Amy replied.

"Don't worry you two, we got this." Jenny said with a reassuring smile.

A loud electrical buzzing sound came and everyone looked up to see a spaceship fly with an eye looking around.

The Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver, smirked and said," You see that ship up there is scanning for extra-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a good old Sonic Screwdriver." He said and turned it on.

Chaos endured on the street as Streetlights shattered, car alarms went off, sirens went off and everyone began to panic.

"I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" The Doctor said and pressed the button again but the Screwdriver sparked and fizzled, causing The Doctor to drop it.

"Oh come on! Don't do that!"

"Wish I had mine." Jenny muttered.

"Look, it's going," Rory pointed as the ship turned and headed off.

"Oh come on! Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is here!" The Doctor shouted to get its attention.

He soon trailed off when Prisoner Zero disappeared down the drain and groaned.

"Doctor! It melted and went down the drain. What do we do?" Amy said in disbelief.

"Well we need to drive it out into the open so it can be captured." Jenny stated.

"So no TARDIS or Screwdriver. And just 17 minutes. Come on think!" The Doctor shouted.

"So that thing has been living in my house for 12 years?" Amy said.

"Yep and they can live a lot longer." Jenny said.

"But we need something… I need your phone."

"Come again?" Rory said.

"Now." The Doctor said and took it.

"Still I don't know how their real. You made me dress up as him and Mel's as her."

Jenny wanted to ask about that but decided not to because that would waste time and would bring another argument or something. Whatever went on between Amy and her friends were her business and Jenny would only interfere if was needed.

"I need a Laptop!" The Doctor shouted.

Jenny was taken out of her thoughts and said," I think that Jeff guy had one."

"Brilliant, I need his Laptop. You two get to the hospital and get everyone out. Phone Jen when you're done." The Doctor said and tossed Rory phone to her.

After that they took off back to get Jeff's Laptop while Amy and Rory went the hospital.


	13. The Eleventh Hour (2)

The Doctor and Jenny ran as fast as they could and stormed into Jeff's bedroom, with the laptop on his lap.

"Sorry for barging in but we need you Laptop." Jenny said.

"Yep give it here." The Doctor said and grabbed it.

"No, no, no, no. Wait, hang on!"

"It's fine, give it here." The Doctor took it and sat at the end of the bed," Bimey! Get a girlfriend, Jeff."

Jenny sat next to her dad, looked at what was on there and turned away in disgust and said," Eww. Too right on that." She said and shuttered.

The door opened and Jeff's gran entered," Gran." He flushed.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"The suns gone wibbly." The Doctor answered," So right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big video conference call."

"So all those clever experts in the world are panicking at once, and they need us for help. Everyone in NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, and the one and only Patrick Moore." Jenny said.

"Ooh, I like Patrick Moore." Gran smiled.

"I'll get you his number, but watch out, he's a devil." The Doctor warned her.

"You can't just hack into a call like that!" Jeff exclaimed.

Jenny understood why he said that she and The Doctor didn't follow the rules.

"You're right I can't… but Jenny can." The Doctor said and handed Jenny the Laptop.

"Really but I-"

"You can do it." The Doctor said encouragingly.

Jenny grinned, took his Psychic Paper and flashed it at the screen.

Several people flashed onto the screen.

"Who are you? This is a secure call, what are you doing?" Someone said.

"Hello." Jenny said and waved. "I know you should switch us off but watch this." She said and typed away.

"Fermat's Theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never seen before. Poor old Fermat got killed in a duel before he could write it down." The Doctor said.

"His fault mostly." Jenny said and looked at The Doctor." You slept in."

"Yeah well. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie, why electrons have mass. And a personal favorite of mine, faster-than-light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at the screens. Whoever we are, we're geniuses. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas pay attention."

Jenny soon got to work on Rory's phone.

"Ma'am, what are you doing?" One of the experts asked.

"Oh, just writing a computer virus." She said nonchalantly.

"She's very clever and very fast." The Doctor beamed at Jenny. "Why is she writing it in a phone? Don't worry you'll find out. And any questions?"

"Who's your lady friend?" Patrick asked.

"Patrick, behave." The Doctor warned.

"What does the virus do?" Someone else asked.

"It's a reset command. It rest counters, it gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at Zero at exactly the same time. But, yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust us?"

"We'll let our best man explain. That's you." Jenny said and turned to Jeff.

Jeff blinked at her and said," What?"

"Listen to me," The Doctor looked over at him. "In 10 minutes, you're going to be a legend. 10 minutes, everyone in that screen is found to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff. Right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world."

"Why me?"

"It's your bedroom. Now, go, go, go." He said and left with Jenny.

"Ok, guys. Let's do this." Jeff said and went back to his laptop.

Jenny came back for a second and said," And don't forget to delete your Internet History." She said and left.

Both ran out of the house and knew they had a limited time and they looked around for a vehicle. Jenny looked at a nearby Firehouse and saw a Fire Truck and smiled.

"Hey dad, how about that?" Jenny said.

The Doctor looked at the direction she was looking smiled and said," Oh this is going to be fun."

* * *

After Hotwiring the truck, The Doctor drove to the hospital while Jenny was in the passenger seat and heard the mobile rang.

 _"Doctor, Jenny? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through."_ Amy said over the line.

"You have authority, just look in the mirror." Jenny said.

 _"Oh!"_ Amy said with realization.

 _"What did they say?_ " Rory said over the phone.

 _"Look in the mirror. Ha-ha! Uniform! Are you on your way? You're going to need a car."_

Jenny laughed and said," Don't worry, we have transport." She said and hung up with The Doctor turning on the sirens.

They stopped at the hospital while The Doctor talked to Amy on the phone, Jenny manned the ladder.

"First floor on the left. Fourth from the end." The Doctor said.

"Let's crash this party." She said and smashed the window with the ladder.

Both of them hurriedly climbed up the ladder and into the ward.

"Right!" The Doctor grinned, "Hello! Are we late?"

"3 minutes." Jenny said while looking at the clock.

"There's still time."

"Time for what, Time Lords?" Prisoner Zero hissed in the form of a mother and two children.

"Come now, take the disguise off, they'll find you in a double heartbeat. Nobody dies." Jenny said.

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire."

"Ha-ha, okay. You come to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave." The Doctor said.

"Then who did? Somebody did."

Prisoner Zero switched from the woman to the little girl and said," The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from?" The Doctor and Jenny stared blankly at it." You don't, do you?" It's voice went back to the mothers." The Doctor and his daughter in the TARDIS doesn't know. The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

There was a noise from behind Zero and The Doctor and Jenny's gazes flickered over to it," And we're off. Look at that. Look at that." The Doctor said and pointed to a clock at a wall that read 0:00.

"Yep, nothing but a clock but d'you know what's up? In one bedroom our team of Jeff and the world, their spreading the word. All over the world and do you know what it is? Just like your name, Zero." She said with crossed arms and a smirk.

"Now if I was up in the sky in the Battleship, monitoring all of Earth's communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole Battle Fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able to track a simple old computer virus to it's source in about how long Jenny?" The Doctor said.

"Oh about… under a minute and guess what. The source is here." Jenny said and pulled out Rory's phone from her back pocket of her jeans.

The Doctor grinned and Jenny grinned as there was a blinding white light outside the window and he said," And look at that, they just found us!"

"The Atraxi are limited." Zero stated. "While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone. Not me." It said in a smug tone.

"Your right but the good bit is that this phone is full of wait for it… pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and they are being uploaded right now. And the final score is, no TARDIS, no screwdriver, 2 minutes to spare… who da man?"! The Doctor said and everyone stood unimpressed with Jenny rolling eyes.

This new regeneration was going to be interesting and way different from the dad she had first met.

"Oh. Well, I'm just, not saying that again. Fine." The Doctor pouted.

"Then I shall take a new form." Zero said.

"Oh, stop it, you know you can't. Takes months to form that kind of Psychic Link."

"And I've had years." Zero said and started to glow orange, transforming.

Jenny thought for second and her eyes widened and she saw Amy collapse and she caught her.

"No!" The Doctor cried. "Amy!" He knelt next to her and placed his hand on her face," You've gotta hold on Amy! Don't sleep! You've gotta stay awake, please!"

"Doctor!" Rory called.

He pointed at Zero, now transformed into himself and Jenny.

"Don't you dare use my daughter as your form or else you'll regret it and who's that? He's rubbish." The Doctor threatened and then confused.

"That's you." Jenny said.

"Really? Is that what I look like?"

"You don't know?" Rory said, sounding confused.

"Busy day." The Doctor waved him off, he stood up and faced the Zero version of himself and Jenny," Why us though?"

"He's linked with Amy. But why us?" Jenny said.

"I'm not." Zero replied and a young Amelia peeked around 'The Doctor' and was holding his hand." Poor Amelia Pond," He spoke through her," Still, such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor and Jenny that she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been."

"No. She's dreaming about you because she can hear you." Jenny said.

The Doctor crouched next to Amy again and said," Amy. Don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside, Jenny and I tried to stop you but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy… dream about what you saw."

"No!" Zero shouted, "No. No!" He glowed orange again and transformed into his true form, an eel-like creature with sharp teeth.

"Ooh, that's a perfect impersonation of you." Jenny said.

"Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained." The Atraxi stated and a light beam surrounded Zero.

"Silence, Doctor." Zero hissed at him, as they stood face-to-face," Silence will fall." He faded away and the Atraxi ship powered up and left.

The Doctor ran to the window, and smiled for a bit and went to Jenny to get the phone and dialed.

"The… the sun. Is back to normal right?" Rory asked while crouching next to Amy while holding her hand. "That's good right, yeah?" He said and Amy soon slowly woke up.

"Amy? Are you ok?" Jenny asked.

"What happened?" Amy winced.

"Don't sit up too quickly." Jenny warned." Don't want to hurt our head even more."

"They did it." Rory said in awe.

"No we didn't." The Doctor shook his head.

"He's tracking the signal back and sorry about the bill of the phone… I or he'll pay you back." Jenny said and The Doctor sent her a look but then talked on the phone.

"Oi! I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level 5 planet. And you were gonna burn it? What? Did you think no one was watching you lot? Back here now." He said and hung up and tossed Rory his phone, who caught it.

"Ok now I've done it." He said and strode out of the room with Jenny, who knew what he did.

"Uh, did he just bring them back?" Rory asked in disbelief and confusion with Amy following them out of the room. Did he just save the world and then bring all of the aliens back again?" He sighed and followed them out.

"Where are you going?" Amy called after them.

"The roof." Jenny said but The Doctor stopped and went into a coatroom.

He started picking up random clothes, holding some and flinging some over his shoulder while Rory picked up the ones he threw.

"What exactly is in here?"

"I'm saving the world, I need a decent shirt! To the hell with the raggedy, time to put on a show! He spun around and dropped a coat.

"Does that seem necessary?" Amy asked.

"Yeah he always dresses up good and intimidating when he faces an enemy. Can't make them think he's a slob or anything. My dad has a lot to live up to." Jenny said.

"You've just summoned aliens back to Earth!" Rory exclaimed. "Actual deadly aliens! Aliens of… death and… now you're taking his clothes off. Amy, he's taking his clothes off." Rory said in disbelief.

"I don't want to see you take your clothes off. Have the decency to take them off in another room." Jenny said in disgust and turned around with her hands covering her eyes.

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you." The Doctor called, while unbuttoning his shirt.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Jenny said as she faced the wall.

"Are you not gonna turn your back?" Rory said to Amy.

"Nope." She replied, enjoying on what she was seeing.

Jenny gagged a little and wanted to stop Amy from looking but she didn't want to risk seeing The Doctor naked. She had already seen him naked in his 10th self's duplicate body and she didn't want to see her newly Regenerated dad naked again.

After The Doctor got completely dressed, with the exception of having 5 different ties around his neck with him also wearing a pinkish shirt, pants with red suspenders. He and Jenny walked towards the Atraxi ship while Amy and Rory stayed behind to watch.

"So, this was a good idea, was it?" Amy asked. "They were leaving?"

"Leaving is good but, never coming back is much better." Jenny said with grin.

The Doctor nodded with approval, looked at the Atraxi ship and yelled," Come on then! The Doctor will see you now!"

The eye of the ship zoomed down to the group on the roof and scanned The Doctor and Jenny.

"You are not of this world." The Atraxi stated.

"Nope, just some travelers passing through." Jenny said and The Doctor smiled at his daughter.

"Is this world important?" The Atraxi said.

"Important? These people are a brilliant bunch with 6 billion inhabitants. The better question is. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi?" Jenny said while The Doctor looked at his daughter with pride.

The same blue light streaked outwards and created a hologram that flicked through different parts of Earth's history.

"No."

"Okay! Just one more. Is this world protected?" The Doctor said and watched the projection changed to his enemies, Daleks, Cybermen, the Racnoss, Ood, Sycorax, Reapers, Hath. "You're not the first to come but... what happened to them."

The projection changed again to show all the Regenerations of The Doctor. Jenny looked in awe of the different faces her dad has had and wondered if she could Regenerate, even though she didn't know if she was a full Time Lady. She felt a pain in her hearts when it stopped at the first face her dad had when she had met him. Both she and The Doctor stepped through the hologram of the 10th Doctor with him wearing a Bowtie.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor."

"And I'm Jenny, basically. Run." She said with a look of confidence.

The ship soon shot up into the sky, leaving hurriedly as it got the message. Amy laughed while Rory breathed a sigh of relief with The Doctor and Jenny looked up at the sky with grins. The Doctor jerked a little while Jenny felt a warm sensation on her chest and they say their TARDIS keys were glowing orange.

Both of them ran into Amy's Backyard and found the old girl looking slightly newer and wasn't damaged like before.

"Okay, what have you got for us this time. Jenny, would you like to do the honors?" The Doctor asked with Jenny looked at him in surprise.

Her face lit up and she removed her necklace and unlocked the doors. When she opened them they were bathed in an orange glow with Jenny looking in awe and with a huge smile on her face.

"Look at you. Oh, you sexy thing. Look at you!" The Doctor said.

"Wow." Jenny said as she looked around the room that was brighter and more welcoming."

"One trip around the moon shall break her in." The Doctor said and pulled the switch.

The TARDIS went into flight and Jenny's thought about what will happen when it was her time to Regenerate. Sure she had met her next two versions of herself but anything could happen after she Regenerated into her third self. And her dad had told her what will happen if someone stopped it when it happened.

She would die.

She guessed she didn't hide her feeling well enough because her dad looked at her with a worried expression.

"Jen, what wrong?" He asked concerned.

Jenny sighed and said," I had a thought earlier about if I could Regenerate or not. I mean, I know I will because I met my other selves. Back on Messaline it took me a couple of hours while it took you a minute for you. What if something happens to me and I won't be able to Regenerate because someone stops it. Then I won't be able to be with you and you would be distraught. I-I'm just scared." She said close to tears.

The Doctor hugged her and kissed her head she cried a little. He had the same fear of losing her when they had been reunited and he knew for a fact she was a full Time Lady, he could feel it.

He looked at her, wiped a tear from her eye and said," You can and I know it. I also know you are a full Time Lady and let me tell you. So far since when we saved the Earth from the Daleks you have proven to me how brilliant you are and you've made me so proud because of that. So don't doubt yourself and have confidence. I told you this before Athena." He said in a fatherly tone and hugged her again.

"Thanks dad, that means a lot to me. So, when do we get Amy?" She asked.

The TARDIS re-materialized in Amy's back garden and they stepped outside and waited for Amy as she came to them, who was also in her Nightie and had a dressing gown on.

"It's you. You both came back." She gaped.

"Course we did. We always come back." Jenny said.

"And you kept the clothes?" Amy asked The Doctor.

"Well, Jenny and I just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time. So yep. I kept the clothes."

"Including the Bowtie?"

"Yeah. It's cool." He said and adjusted it. Bowties are cool. Right Jen?"

"Sure does." She said, even though she thought it looked bad on him but she didn't have the hearts to tell him now.

"Are you from another planet?" Amy asked suddenly.

"Yeah, both of us." The Doctor nodded.

"Kay."

"So what do you think?" Jenny said.

"What?"

"Other planets wanna check some out?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means do you want to travel with us." The Doctor said.

"Where?"

"Wherever you like." Jenny smiled.

Amy looked at the TARDIS and said," Everything that happened, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero…"

"Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning, there's loads more."

"Yeah, but those things, those… amazing things, all that stuff."

Jenny had a sinking feeling something had happened and said," How long was that for you?"

"2 years ago!" Amy stated.

The Doctor winced while Jenny groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"14 years!" Amy glared at them.

"14 years since Fish Custard, Amy Pond. The Girl who Waited, you've waited long enough."

Amy thought for a second and said," When I was a kid, you said there was swimming pool. And a library and they were both in the same room."

"Yeah, not sure where it got to now, but it'll turn up! So! Coming?"

"No."

"You wanted to come 14 years ago." Jenny said.

"I grew up."

"Don't worry we'll fix that." The Doctor said and snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors opened. Amy looked inside with wide eyes and walked inside slowing with The Doctor and Jenny behind her.

"Well? Anything you would like to say? I've heard them all."

"I'm in my Nightie." Amy said.

Jenny smirked and said," The wardrobe has plenty of clothes you can wear and I can show you it later."

The Doctor clapped his hands and said, "So! All of time and space, everything that ever happened or that ever will. Where do you want to start?"

"You are so sure that I'm coming." Amy smirked at him.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Cause you're a Scottish girl, in the English village, and I know the feeling."

"Oh, do you?"

"You kept the accent. Yeah, you're coming." He said.

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?"

"Time Machine, we can take you back to the day you were born if you wanted too. But why tomorrow?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing important. Just stuff."

"All right then. Back in time for stuff… oh!" He said.

Two new screwdrivers popped out of the Console with The Doctor and Jenny taking their respective ones.

"Lovely, thanks dear." He said and patted the Console.

Jenny pressed the button and a pink glow came and she smiled at the design. **[Go to my The Jedi through Time and Space story to see the description of Jenny's new Screwdriver]**

"But why me?" Amy asked them.

"Why not?" He countered.

"No seriously, you both are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night, it's a fair question. Why me?"

"You seem fun enough and your one of the few who may actually be able to keep this one in line besides me." Jenny said with smirk and Amy giggled.

"Oi!" The Doctor said with a small smile.

"We've been traveling by ourselves for awhile." The Doctor said.

"You're lonely then." Amy nodded with understanding but was kinda hurt that was the reason but Jenny picked that up.

"Not only have that but we always enjoyed having someone from Earth traveling with us. We promise." Jenny said.

"Okay." Amy said with a smile.

Jenny looked at the new TV screen that had the same crack from Amy's wall but merely shrugged it off and turned off the screen.

"So you okay then?" The Doctor asked Amy. "Cause this place. Sometimes it can make people feel a bit... you know."

"I'm fine. It's just… a whole new world in here, just like you said. It's all true and I thought maybe you were just a… madman with a box who travels with his cool and compassionate daughter."

"Amy Pond, there's something you better understand about us, cause it's important and one day, your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box. While Jen is close but true to what you said about her." The Doctor said and grinned at Jenny, who blushed.

"Alright let's go somewhere." Amy said with a smile.

"Right then let's go." The Doctor smiled with Jenny pulling the switch and the TARDIS materialized.


	14. Victory of the Daleks (1)

**Skipping The Beast Below, I wasn't into that episode, but Victory of The Daleks is. And since I've been rewriting and fixing the chapters, I realized I have horrible sentence structure. Maybe it's because when I first started this, I was still new. But I'm 20, so I should know how to write properly, sheesh.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Victory of the Daleks**

After getting the call from Winston Churchill that he needed help with something. The Doctor wanted to help him right away, but Jenny and Amy refused to do anything before they could get new clothes and much needed showers. The Doctor agreed to that and the three of them got themselves cleaned up. Jenny had to wash her hair three times to get the Space Whale vomit smell out, and she found out it was the same for Amy. After that, the trio set the coordinates for war-torn England and Jenny had helped Amy find the wardrobe, because she knew the directions her dad would give her would be confusing.

The Doctor and Jenny walked out of the TARDIS first, and were met with soldiers pointing Rifles at them, and they soon parted to let Winston Churchill walk to them.

"Amy, meet Winston Churchill." The Doctor introduced.

Winston eyed The Doctor and said, "Doctor, is that you?"

"Oh, Winston my old friend." The Doctor said with a smile and went to shake his hand but Winston held out his hand.

"What's he after?" Amy asked and Jenny smiled and crossed her arms.

"A TARDIS key, sorry Winston old boy but it's great to see you again."

"Just think Jenny, what I could achieve with your father's remarkable machine! The lives that could be saved." Winston reasoned.

"Ah, doesn't work like that. Jen." The Doctor said and Jenny proceeded to close and lock the TARDIS.

Churchill grinned and said," At ease."

"So, you met Winston Churchill before?" Amy asked as they were following him and The Doctor.

All the while the sound of an Air Raid taking place underground and people working. The distant rumbling of bombs going off from the surface.

"Yep, met him when I asked dad if we could visit a historical figure from Earth and he chose good old Winston." Jenny said.

"I assume you met others as well?"

"Oh yeah tons. But no need to worry, meeting the future Queen of England and one of the most famous Prime Minister of England's is a good start." Jenny said with smile.

Amy smiled, accepting the answer, and said, "I guess so, so this is all the Cabinet War Rooms, right?"

"Yep, Top secret and right under London."

"You're late, by the way." Churchill said to the Doctor and Jenny.

A woman walked up to Churchill with a clipboard and pen and said," Requisitions, sir."

"Excellent."

"What, really?" Jenny said surprised.

"I rang you lot a month ago." He said and handed the signed papers back to the woman.

"Really? Sorry, sorry. It's a Type 40 TARDIS, I'm just running her in." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, right." Jenny muttered sarcastically.

Churchill handed the clipboard to the woman and said," Something the matter, Breen? You look a little down in the dumps."

"No sir. Fine, sir."

"Action this day, Breen! Action this day!"

Jenny gave her a confident look and she nodded and walked after saluting Churchill.

"Excuse me, sir. We got another formation coming in, Stukas, by the looks of it." An officer said.

"We shall go up top then, Group Captain! We'll give' em what for! Coming, Doctor?"

"Why?"

"He probably wants to show us something." Jenny whispered.

"Oh."

They got into the Elevator, Churchill started to smoke and Jenny tried not to gag while The Doctor and Amy waved it off. Churchill talked about an invasion was inspected daily and any advantage over the Nazi's was a good thing, which got Jenny's interest.

"Like what?" She asked.

The elevator stopped and Churchill opened the gate and said," Follow me."

They got out of the elevator and onto a rooftop covered with Sandbags. The sound of the London Blitz was in the background.

"Wow." Amy said as she looked around.

Churchill pointed at a man in a lab coat on another roof looking through Binoculars and said, "Doctor, Jenny. This is Professor Edwin Bracewell, head of our Ironsides Project."

"What's the Ironside Project?" Jenny asked.

"You have to wait and see."

The Doctor gave Bracewell a 'V for Victory' sign and Jenny rolled her eyes at his antics.

"How d'you do?" Bracewell said with a wave, and went back to looking through his Binoculars.

The three of them walked closer to the edge of the roof and looked over London with Barrage Balloons in the air and bombs dropping. Jenny looked at Amy, who had an unreadable expression and she put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?"

Amy shrugged and said, "Yeah… yeah, it's just-"

"History, I know, it can be overwhelming sometimes but you'll get used to it." Jenny said reassuringly.

Amy slightly smiled and said," Thanks."

"Ready, Bracewell?!" Churchill said.

"Aye-aye, sir!" He said with a thumbs up. "On my order! Fire!"

Jenny eyes widened as she saw energy beams fire into the sky and destroy the German planes. She didn't pay much attention wen the planes were destroyed. But, her focus was on the fact that lasers were fired. That type of technology was in a time period before they would be invented and be in use by Earth. And the sound of the beams sounded familiar to her, and she hoped she was wrong on who it was. She looked at her dad, who had a look of realization.

"Dad, technology like that aren't in this point of history yet." Jenny said in fear.

"Show me! Show me what that was!" The Doctor said and ran to the ladder and stood next to Bracewell.

"Advance!" He said.

"Our new secret weapon!" Churchill said proudly.

The thing that came out of the placement made Jenny's blood run cold. A Dalek moved up from behind the sandbags. It was painted in Army fatigues, a Utility Belt and a small Union Flag under the eyestalk and it's lights on the top of the dome were covered.

"What do you think? Quite something, eh?"

Jenny didn't listen what her dad said as she looked in fear, the Dalek moved it's head and looked at The Doctor and then at Amy and her. It felt like it was looking at her specifically but she hoped it was her imagination.

"Perhaps I can clarify things here," Bracewell stepped in. "This is one of my Ironsides."

"You're what?" The Doctor turned to him shock.

"You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can?"

"Yes." The Dalek said.

"Until the Germans have been utterly smashed?"

"Yes."

And what is your Ultimate sin?"

"To win the war!"

 _'Dad, I don't like this, something's up.'_ Jenny said.

 _'I know, we'll have to get to the bottom of this.'_ The Doctor responded.

* * *

After that the group stood in Winston's office. The Doctor and Jenny looking over diagrams and blueprints from the 'Ironside Project' but they both knew that were obviously Daleks.

"They're Daleks! They're called Daleks!" The Doctor cried.

"They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor!" Winston sighed. "Look! Blueprints, statistics, field-tests, photographs. He invented them!"

Jenny scoffed and said without sound too sarcastic said," Invented them? Oh, no, no ,no! He didn't invent them."

"Yes! He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fella's a genius." Churchill defended.

"A Scottish genius, too." Amy added. "Maybe we should listen to…"

"Shh!" The Doctor cut her off and then said," He didn't invent them! They're alien!"

"Alien?" Churchill frowned in confusion.

Jenny tried not to groan in annoyance, and she saw something in the corner of her eye. She saw a Dalek like the one from earlier, looking at them from the doorway. She narrowed her eyes at it and then it went away. But she could still feel it's presence, and it was unnerving.

"When I rang you a month ago. I must admit, I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true."

"Then you need to destroy them before it's too late!" Jenny said.

"But imagine what I could do with a hundred! A thousand!" Churchill continued to argue.

Memories of when the Daleks invaded Earth crossed Jenny's mind and she internally shuttered and said," We are imagining and it's not pretty." She said.

She then noticed another Dalek pass the room and then had an idea.

"Amy tell them!" She said.

She knew, besides her and The Doctor, Amy had seen the horror of them on Earth and knew she could help.

Amy frowned and said," Tell them what?"

"About the Daleks!" The Doctor said.

Amy gave an amused snort and said," What would I know about the Daleks?"

"Everything! They invaded Earth! Planets in the sky and the end of the Universe!" Jenny tensed.

"Amy… Tell me you remember the Daleks?" The Doctor asked carefully.

"Nope, sorry."

Jenny and her dad glanced at each other and knew what they were thinking.

* * *

 _'Dad, that isn't possible.'_ Jenny mentally said as they followed Winston to another room with Amy.

 _'I know… unless she's like Donna and miss's important things.'_ The Doctor said in a half joking manner.

Jenny gave him a look about joking about Donna and he mouthed he was sorry. A Dalek glided past them and Jenny tensed a little.

"They're up to something but what is it and what are they after?" The Doctor remarked.

"Well, let's just ask, shall we?" Amy said and skipped over to the Dalek.

"Amy… Amelia!" The Doctor shouted at her and she ignored him.

Jenny was a couple of steps behind her so she can protect her and she wished she didn't leave her Stunner on the TARDIS.

Amy tapped the Dalek and it swiveled to focus its eyestalk on her and said," Can I be of assistance?"

"Oh. Yes. Yes! See, my friends reckon you're dangerous. That you're an alien. It is true?"

"I am your soldier." It said and looked at Jenny and she narrowed her eyes at it.

"Yeah. Got that bit. Love a squad due. What else, though?" Amy continued.

"Please, excuse me. I have duties to perform." It said and rolled away.

Jenny clapped her hands a little and said in a deadpanned manner," Well, a Dalek with manners, yep, I've gone insane."

"I thought you said you and your dad were mad?" Amy said with a smirk.

She couldn't help but smile a little. She was about to make a witty comeback, when she noticed her dad and Winston were still arguing with her dad still not getting anything through to him.

"You cannot trust them!" The Doctor said.

"If Hitler invaded hell, I would give a favorable reference to the Devil! These machines are our salvation!" Winston cried and then siren started to go off. "Oh, the all-clear. We are safe. For now." He said and left the room.

Jenny placed a comforting hand on her dad's shoulder and he patted it with a small smile but it turned to a scowl as the Dalek left the room as well.

"Doctor. It's the all-clear." Amy said.

"What does hate look like, Amy?" The Doctor asked.

"Hate?" Amy said confused.

"It looks like a Dalek." Jenny said as she glared where the Dalek went.

"And we are going to prove it." The Doctor said and stormed out of the room with his daughter and companion following as well.

* * *

The three of them strode into Bracewell's lab while the two Time Lords checked over the equipment for anything suspicious.

"All right, Prof!" The Doctor called. " The PM's been filling me in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing. You must be very proud of them."

"Just doing my bit." Bracewell said, sounding modest.

"Not bad for a Paisley boy." Amy remarked.

"Yeah not bad." Jenny muttered and looked around.

"Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear."

"So, how did you come up with the idea?" Jenny asked with crossed arms.

"How does the muse of invention come to anyone?"

Jenny actually thought about it for second and said," Different ways, it all depends on the person, and how they think and act."

The Doctor coughed a little and Jenny blushed on what she did, and not taking the whole situation seriously for a second.

"And you get many of these clever notions, do you?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, ideas just seen to teem from my head! Wonderful things! Like… let me show you." Bracewell said excitedly and showed them some files that were on his table," Some musing on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that could sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere! Came to me in the bath!"

 _'None of those ideas can't be his, those kind of things are invented way after World War 2.'_ Jenny said with suspicion.

 _'Agreed.'_ The Doctor said.

"And are these your ideas or theirs?" The Doctor asked aloud.

"No, no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control. They are… [A Dalek came over with a tray of tea and Bracewell got a cup]… Thank you… the perfect servant and the perfect warrior."

"You don't know the half of it." Jenny muttered after hearing the last part, but Bracewell didn't hear her.

The Doctor nodded at her and said, "I don't know what you're up to, professor, but whatever they've promised, you cannot trust them! Call them what you like, the Daleks are death!"

"Yes, Doctor. Death to our enemies! Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich!" Winston said as he walked in with the other Dalek.

"And death to everyone you've been trying to protect!" Jenny said but she could tell he still wouldn't listen.

"Would you care for some tea?" The Dalek with the tray asked The Doctor but swiped the tray from it and crashed to the ground.

"Stop it! What are you doing here?! What do you want?" The Doctor said, finally having enough of all the nonsense.

"We seek only to help you."

"To do what?" Jenny asked with the same tone as her dad.

"To win the war."

The Doctor had a raised eyebrow and said," Really, which war?"

"I do not understand."

The Doctor gave Jenny a look. She nodded and handed him a Spanner from one of the tables.

"Ok, soldier, defend yourself!" The Doctor yelled and banged the Spanner against the Dalek.

"Doctor, what the devil?" Bracewell said and was about to move but was stopped by Jenny, who gave him a look, telling him not to move.

"You do not require tea?" The Dalek said and The Doctor hit it again.

"Stop it!" Bracewell said while he tried to get out of Jenny's grip. "Prime Minister, please!"

"Doctor, please!" Churchill shouted. These machines are precious!"

"Fight back! That's what you tin cans are good for!" Jenny shouted as her dad hit it again.

"I must protest!" Bracewell cried.

Neither Time Lord bothered to listen to him with The Doctor saying," What are you waiting for? You hate Jenny and me. You want to kill me the most. Well, go on! Kill me. Kill me!" He said and he hit it again.

Amy, who had been standing in the sidelines pulled The Doctor back and said," Doctor, be careful!"

"Please desist from striking me. I am you soldier."

Jenny growled because she finally had enough. She got a spanner of her own and whacked it as hard as she could muster and said," Quit this nonsense right now!" She whacked it again and yelled," You hear me?!"

"You are my enemy! And I am yours! You are everything I despise! The worst thing in all creation! I've defeated you. I've sent you back into the void! Jenny and I saved the whole of reality from you! I am The Doctor! And you are the Daleks!" The Doctor yelled as he continued hitting it and then kicked it, causing the Dalek to roll backwards.

The Dalek stopped and for some reason, Jenny felt the room become more colder, and it didn't help with the fact when the Dalek spoke, it spoke differently.

"Correct." The Dalek stated. "Review testimony."

 _"I am The Doctor. And you are the Daleks!"_ It played back.

"What testimony?" Jenny frowned but had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah, what are you talking about, testimony?" The Doctor said.

"Transmitting testimony now." The second Dalek said." Testimony accepted!"

Jenny had look of realization, then horror and started moving back like her dad was doing and said, "Oh no. Get back! Everyone get back!"

"Marines! Marines! Get in here!" Winston ordered.

Two Marines rushed in but one of The Daleks killed them both.

"Stop it!" Bracewell cried," Stop it, please! What are you doing? You are my Ironsides!"

"We are the Daleks!"

"But I created you!"

"No." The Dalek said and shot Bracewell's hand.

Bracewell stumbled back and Jenny caught him. She looked at his hand and stared at it in horror and confusion because instead of flesh and bone, it showed a stump of wires and circuits.

"We created you!" The first Dalek stated.

"Victory! Victory! Victory!" Both Daleks shouted in unison and teleported away.

The was left in silence at what happened. With everyone coming to terms on what had happened. Amy was the one to break the silence and said.

"Doctor… Jenny, what just happened?" Amy asked in fear.

"What we warned you about." Jenny said and felt the pulse of the two Marines, but she knew they were dead.

"I wanted to know what they wanted." The Doctor muttered. "What their plan was…"

"Son of a bitch, you were the plan!" Jenny said in horror.

"Language! We have another lady and a Prime Minister in here." The Doctor scolded and took off.

"Wait for us!" Jenny said as she ran after him.

The Doctor entered the storage room where the TARDIS was parked.

"You're heading to their ship, aren't you." Jenny said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes and you're staying here with Amy." The Doctor said.

"Why are we staying here?" Amy asked. "In the middle of the London Blitz?" She finished with a raised eyebrow.

"In his mind, it's the safe as you can get. Which is actually true." Jenny said.

"I must agree on that." Winston said, as he caught up to them.

The Doctor unlocked the doors and said," I'll be back before you know it." He said and went in and the TARDIS materialized a second later.

Jenny groaned internally as she knew her dad would pull off a stunt like this as he always does, even regenerated he still does it. It was one of the things she sometimes wishes that part of him wouldn't go away because it was one part of his personality that she liked.

Amy huffed and said," What does he expect us to do now?"

"KBO, of course." Winston shrugged.

"What?" Amy asked.

"It means to keep buggering on." Jenny said with a smirk.


	15. Victory of the Daleks (2)

**Victory of the Daleks (2)**

Winston nodded with a small grin and they started walking back to the war room when Breen came to them.

"Prime Minister."

"Yes?"

Breen handed him a paper and said," Signal from RDF, sir. Unidenified object. Hanging in the sky, Captain Childers say. We can't get a proper fix, though. It's too far up."

"And that would be the Dalek ship." Jenny said with a huff.

"What do you think, Jenny, Miss Pond? The Doctor in trouble and now we know where he is." Winston said.

"Yeah, cos he'll be on the ship, won't he? Right in the middle of everything." Amy said.

"Exactly!" Winston said with Jenny nodding in agreement.

"Normally it would be him and me, but yeah."

"You two live in the 'danger zone'?" Amy said with smirk.

"You know it." Jenny said with smile and wink.

"The what?" Winston said in confusion with Breen nodding as well.

They all got back into the map room and an Officer came to them and said," Prime Minster! The generators won't switch off all across London!"

Amy looked at Jenny and said, "It's the Daleks right? It has to be the Daleks."

"Unfortunately so, yes." Jenny said with a sigh.

Jenny's eyes then widened in realization and she cursed internally and said in horror," The Germans can see every inch of the city. We'll be sitting ducks!"

"Get those lights out before they do get here!" Winston ordered and an Officer went to check the Generators.

"Confirm. Squadron 244 and 56 confirm?" A woman called into a radio.

"109? 109 confirm? Sir, German bombers sighted over the Channel, sir. ETA, 20 minutes, sir." Breen said from her station.

"Here they come. Get a message to Mr. Attlee. War Cabinet meeting at 0300, if we're all still here." Winston sighed.

"No one is dying today. I did it once and it was not fun. We need to fight the Daleks!" Jenny said.

"Wait. You died?" Amy said in shock and confusion.

"Not important at the moment Miss Pond. But how can we fight them? None of our weapons are a match to theirs." Winston said the last part to Jenny.

Jenny smiled and with folded arms and said," True. But the Daleks gave us a gift."

"Bracewell!" Amy said.

Jenny gave her a nod and said, "Exactly."

* * *

The three of them ran to Bracewell's lab and found him with a Revolver in his hand, and it looked like he was going to placeit to his head.

"Bracewell! Put the gun down!" Winston commanded.

"My life is a lie. And I choose to end it." Bracewell muttered dejectedly.

Jenny ran to him and grabbed the Revolver. She pressed the mechanism that opened the chamber and shook out the bullets. She placed the chamber back in, and placed it in her pocket.

"Not the time or place to off yourself. Because we need your help." Jenny said.

"But those creatures… my Ironsides… they made me? I-I can remember things, so many things. The last war. The squalor and the mud and the awful, awful misery of it all. What am I? What am I?" Bracewell shakenly said.

Jenny felt sympathy for him because she was in his position before and knew how it felt on questioning who you are. But, she didn't have time to dwell on the matter because of the situation at hand.

"What you are, sir. Is either on our side, or theirs, I don't give a damn if you're a machine, Bracewell… are you a man?" Winston said.

Jenny walked over and sat next to Bracewell and said," Look, I've been in the same situation as you. Questioning who and what you are, the purpose you have in your life. But at the end of the day you need to decide on what you're going to do. And right now, the Dalek ship is up there somewhere and is lighting up London like a Christmas Tree. Innocent people will die if we don't stop them. We need you, and you're the only person who can help."

"I am?" Bracewell looked up at her.

Jenny grinned reassuringly and said, "You sure are. You're as clever as the Daleks. So you'd better starting thinking Paisley boy."

"She's right," Amy said." But do you have rockets? Because you said before something about gravity whatsits, Hypersonic flights, some kind of missile.

Winston rolled his eyes and said," This isn't a fireworks party, Miss Pond! We need proper tactical… a missile…or?"

"We can send something up there! Amy your brilliant!" Jenny said and hugged her.

"I try."

"With a gravity bubble, yes." Bracewell said as he showed them the plans." Theoretically it's possible, we could actually send something into space."

Winston looked at Bracewell with a serious look and said," Bracewell… it's time to think big!"

Jenny and the others watched on a makeshift TV screen that showed her dad with a group of new and more terrifying Daleks. Earlier she and Bracewell had done some building and were waiting for confirmation the plan.

 _'Dad, you don't need to worry, help is on the way.'_ She said through their bond.

 _'What do you mean?'_ He responded and she could sense his suspicion and fear.

"Ready when you are Prime Minister!" Bracewell said.

"Splendid!" Winston smiled.

"We also got the co-ordinates for the ship located as well! Call it in!" Jenny said.

The Group Captain nodded and called into his radio," Broadsword to Danny Boy! Scramble! Scramble! Scramble!"

 _"Alert!"_ A Dalek cried out. _" Unidentified projectiles approaching!"_

"And there they are." Jenny said with a smile.

 _"Danny boy to the Doctor! Danny boy to the Doctor! Are you receiving me? Over."_ Danny boy said.

 _"Oh, Jen you are brilliant!"_ The Doctor said on screen with a smile.

Jenny blushed and hoped the plan will work. She and Bracewell had a limited time and had only modified 4 British Spitfires. And she hoped it was enough.

The Doctor laughed and said _," Loud and clear, Danny Boy! Big dish that's on the side of the ship! Blow it up! Over!"_

 _"Exterminate the Doctor!"_ The white Dalek said and they fired at him while he ran.

Jenny got the transceiver and said," Danny Boy, you got your orders, watch all your sides and stay away from that laser fire, and don't take shots that will endanger you. Target that dish and give' em hell!"

 _"You can count on us! Over."_ Danny Boy said.

"What she said! God speed!" Winston said.

 _"Ok, chaps. Let's put London back under cover of darkness. Tally ho!"_ Danny Boy and the planes engaged.

Through the radio they can hear the shots being fired between the Squadron and the Daleks. Jenny was really nervous and her heart dropped a bit when she heard that Jubilee was shot down.

 _"Beam is still active, it seems to be protected by something. I'm hit!"_

 _"Flintlock's down sir, just me and Brandy left. Danny Boy to The Doctor. Anything you can do, sir? Over."_ Danny Boy said.

 _"The Doctor to Danny Boy. I can disrupt the Dalek shield, but not for long. Over."_

"Make it quick dad, we have limited time!" Jenny said.

 _"Hold on Jen… got it! Danny boy and Brandy, you're clear, take it out!"_

 _"We're going in! Wish us luck!"_

There was a few tense seconds and Jenny was gripping the table with a steel grip and noticed Amy was nervous and was biting her nails. She placed a comforting on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring look and Amy nodded.

A loud explosion echoed through the radio. The lights went off and everyone cheered and celebrated. Jenny and Amy were jumping, laughing and hugged each other out of relief.

"Danny Boy to The Doctor. Dish is destroyed and we're going in for another attack."

 _"The Doctor to Danny Boy. Destroy this ship! Over."_ The Doctor responded.

"You better get off that ship before it's destroyed dad. Or I'll kill you myself!" Jenny said sternly.

 _"Don't worry Jen. I'll be fine."_ Her dad said and the radio turned off.

They waited for a minute the radio crackled to life again and her dad came back on.

 _"The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Withdraw."_

Everyone looked at one another in confusion, they hadn't destroyed the Dalek ship yet and The Doctor wanted the remaining planes to withdraw. But Jenny had a sinking feeling something was wrong.

 _"Say again, sir. Over."_

 _"Withdraw! Return to Earth. Over and out."_ The Doctor finished.

"Ok, there's has to be something wrong if he's ordered them to withdraw, right?" Amy said.

"Yeah, there is." Jenny said and realized what it was.

Before she could act on it, her dad came running into the room and punched Bracewell in the face, knocking him to the ground and shocking everyone.

"Doctor!" Amy gaped in shock.

"Sorry. Professor, I had a good reason! You're a bomb! An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb." The Doctor explained.

"What?" Bracewell gasped from the ground.

"And you thought punching him would solve it? What good would that do?" Jenny said sternly.

"It's been a hectic day." The Doctor answered and Jenny shrugged in understanding.

"There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you, a captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension!"

The Doctor pulled out his sonic, opened Bracewell's shirt. He then soniced him to reveal a metal chest under his skin, with a panel that had 6 glowing blue section with one turning yellow.

"Well?" Amy demanded.

"I dunno, I dunno!" Never seen one up close before! He'll detonate when all of that flashes red!"

"Uh… wires! There's always wires! Check for wires!" Jenny said.

"Yeah, there's a blue or something you have to cut. Or a red one." Amy suggested.

"You two are not helping." The Doctor said.

"It's incredible," Winston said as he stared at Bracewell. "He talked to us about his memories. The great war…"

"Someone else's stolen thoughts. Implanted in a Postronic Brain. Tell me about it. Bracewell! Tell me about your life!" the Doctor said as he knelt down.

"Doctor, I really don't think this is the best time!" Bracewell cried.

"Tell me and prove your human. Tell me everything."

"My family ran the Post Office. It's a ittle place just near the abbey. Just by the Ash Trees. There used to be 8 trees but... but there was a storm."

"And your parents? Come on! Tell me!" The Doctor hurried.

"Good people. Kind people. They… they died of Scarlet Fever."

"I'm sorry." Jenny said and held her dad's hand and he squeezed her's in comfort.

She felt sorry for Bracewell, even though those were someone else's memories but it still hurt to think about it. She didn't know what she would do if she would to lose her dad.

"What was it like? Did it hurt to lose them?" The Doctor continued.

"Please." Bracewell said in sadness.

"Please, you have to tell us, Edwin. How did it feel to lose your parents?"

"Dad, I don't think pain and suffering is working." Jenny said as another panel turned red.

An idea came into mind, and she gave Amy a mischievous smile and then looked at Bracewell.

"Edwin? Have you ever fallen for someone you knew you shouldn't, but your heart stayed with that person regardless?" Jenny said with a smile.

"W-what?" Bracewell blinked at her.

"It hurts, doesn't it? Buts' a good hurt." The Doctor said as the final panel turned and stayed yellow.

"I really shouldn't talk about her."

"Oh. There's a her." Amy teased as she caught on to what they were doing.

Jenny noticed the section had turned back to blue and knew it was working and she continued.

"What was her name?"

"Dorabella." Bracewell smiled.

"Combination of two lovely names. What was she like, Edwin?" Jenny said with a grin.

Bracewell smiled dreamily and said, "Oh, such a smile. And her eyes… her eyes were so blue… almost violet. Like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world… Dorabella."

As he finished, all the sections turned back to blue and he was immediately disarmed.

"Welcome to the human race." Jenny grinned and helped him up and she breathed a sigh of relief because another crisis was averted.

"Yes and you are brilliant!" The Doctor said and kissed her head and gave her hug.

"But now, we need to stop the Daleks!" The Doctor said and was about to run out of the room but Bracewell stopped him.

"Wait! Doctor… it's too late. They've gone."

"What?" Jenny said in disbelief.

"No, no, no!" The Doctor said as he shook his head. "They can't! They can't have gotten away from me again!"

"But Doctor! It's ok!" Amy smiled. "You stopped the bomb… Doctor?"

"I had a choice," The Doctor muttered. "And they knew I'd choose the Earth. The Daleks had won. They beat me. They've won."

"But the Earth is still here, dad. Would you rather have destroyed the Daleks and let the Earth be gone or saved the Earth, even though they ran away."

The Doctor started to smile and said," No, your right."

"Yes and it's a brilliant achievement, my dear friend." Winston cheered. "Here, have a cigar!"

Jenny shrugged and was about to take it but her dad, stopped her and gave her a look and she huffed in annoyance.

Later, after, helping The Doctor take apart all the alien tech Bracewell had made, said goodbye to Winston and told Bracewell he wasn't going to be de-activated. With Jenny fixing his stubble of a hand and made a new one for him, which he was grateful, and left for the TARDIS.

"So, you both have enemies then?" Amy asked when they got to the door.

"Everyone's has enemies. It makes life more interesting." Jenny said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but mines the woman outside Budgens with a mental Jack Russell. You've got, like, you know, arch-enemies." Amy continued.

"He has that effect on people. Most of them are women who he inadvertently upsets." Jenny said with a smirk and Amy giggled.

"Oi." The Doctor warned but was trying not to smile.

"And here's me thinking we'd just be running through time, being daft and fixing stuff. But no, it's dangerous." Amy continued.

"Yup. Very. Is that a problem?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm still, here. You're worried about the Daleks?"

"We always are." Jenny responded.

"But on the bright side. There's not that many of them. They'll need a while to build themselves up."

"It's not that," The Doctor said and shook his head. "There's something else. Something you've forgotten."

"Me? Amy blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, you didn't know them. You'd never seen but you should have. Everyone on Earth in the present day has."

Jenny unlocked the TARDIS doors and allowed Amy to go in first, but she was still confused and then her dad went in and she went in last and closed the doors.

The TARDIS de-materialized and they went off to their next destination.


	16. The Time of Angel's (1)

**Only a couple of more chapters to fix, and hopefully I'll start on working on the other episodes. Unfortunately I'm going through a dry spell or lack of interest in writing anything Doctor Who related. Let's hope I find some energy or the drive to do so.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Time of Angels (1)**

Jenny knew her dad would be in a sour mood since not being able to defeat the Daleks. It would keep themselves up at night, knowing more of those things were running around the universe, making more of those monstrosities, and causing death and mayhem across the universe. But if it was between saving an entire planet or stopping the Daleks for good, there would be no contest. Saving people would be their first priority, and they wouldn't change that. When she brought up the idea of going to a museum, in the hopes of getting their minds off of it, she snorted in amusement. Due to how he acted like a hyperactive child getting a piece of candy and punched in coordinates for one.

When they landed Jenny and Amy walked behind The Doctor as he strode around as he commented on every single exhibit.

"Wrong! Wrong! Bit right, most wrong. I love museums." The Doctor cheerfully said.

"Coulda fooled me." Jenny said as she looked.

"Yeah great." Amy said in a bored tone. "Can we go to a planet now? Big spaceship. Churchill's bunker… You promised me a planet next."

"We will, just wanted him to be in a better mood." Jenny explained.

"Then what do you say to his current one?" Amy said.

"Good point. Dad, you know we can come back later."

"Come now Jen, this is some quality father, daughter bonding!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"If it is. Then what am I in this equation?" Amy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The friend who's close enough to be family." The Doctor said and went back to looking around.

"Thanks." Amy sarcastically said. "Also, what's so important about this one anyway? A planet would be nice."

"Amy, this isn't some old asteroid in space. This is the Delerium Archive, the final resting place of the Headless Monks, it's the biggest museum in recorded history." Jenny said.

"Ok, but you both have a time machine, what do you need museums for?"

"Wrong! Very wrong! Oooh, one of mine… look Jen! One of yours!"

"It's how he keeps score. With how much traveling he has done over centuries, you seem to notice things that he has something to do with." Jenny explained.

Jenny looked around then spotted a very old box in a case and it had familiar writing on it. She walked closer and her eyes widened on what it was. She read the writing and her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Hey dad, take a look of this." She said.

"Oh great, an old box." Amy said.

"Not just any box. A Home Box, one used by the old starliners." The Doctor said.

"What's a Home Box?" Amy asked.

"It's like a Black Box on a plane. Except instead of it staying with the wreckage, it flies home with all the flight data." Jenny explained.

"Ok and what so special about this one?"

"The writing on it. Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords."

"There were day, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple Gods." The Doctor said.

"What does it say?" Amy asked.

The Doctor and Jenny looked at each other and The Doctor responded in an irritated tone of voice, "Hello Sweetie."

Jenny didn't know the meaning behind those words but her dad sure did. Before she could ask what that meant he whipped out his Sonic, used it on the glass case and it shattered. He grabbed it and they started running back to the TARDIS, while the museums alarms blared and the yells from the guards.

When they got inside, Jenny put the TARDIS into the Time Vortex while her dad hooked up the Home Box to the console.

"So why are we doing this?" Amy asked.

"Same, care to explain why we just stole something, dad?" Jenny said with crossed arms and raised eyebrow.

"Cos someone on a space ship 12,000 years ago is trying to attract our attention. Jen, you remember the story about River Song?"

Jenny thought for a moment and remembered something about a woman who was from The Doctor's future. He and Donna had met her at a Library that was having issues and was before The Doctor first meeting her. She had died by placing herself into the Library's mainframe to save everyone, including Donna.

River happened to know what was going on, due to having a small diary of sorts that was given by a future version of her dad. Not only that, but she had the habit of saying 'spoilers' and she seemed to have a relationship with her dad in the future. She even thought she would be her future mum but her dad wasn't sure at the time.

But one thing was for sure, she was an enigma, a puzzle. One that her dad was interested in and wanted to figure out. She even joked he wanted to do more than just figuring River out and that got a glare and an embarrassed look from her dad.

"Yeah, I remember. I'm guessing she's the one who wrote the message?"

"Yep. And… we're live!" The Doctor said.

Grainy, black and white security footage appeared on the monitor. River was shown in a long black dress and dark sunglasses. She pulled them down and gave the camera a wink but the picture then changed to River with her back to a different camera, facing a door.

"They party's over, Doctor Song," A male voice said off screen. Yet still you're on board."

River turned around and said," Sorry, Alistair. I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination."

"Wait till she runs. Don't make it look like an execution." The voice said.

River looked at her watch," Triple-seven, five slash three, four, nine by ten."

The Doctor motioned Jenny and she nodded. She ran to the console and started to type in the numbers.

"Zero, twelve, slash, acorn. Oh, and I could do with an air corridor."

"What was that?" What did she say" Amy asked.

"There Space-Time Coordinates! And got it!" Jenny said as she typed.

"Like I said on the dance floor. You might want to find something to hang on to!" River continued.

The Doctor 'whopped' and ran to the TARDIS doors and opened them. He reached out his hands and then River landed on top of him, knocking both of them to the floor.

"I am good." Jenny said with a smile.

"Doctor?" Amy asked.

"River?" The Doctor asked, to see if she was ok.

They both stood up and watched the ship fly away.

"Follow that ship!" River ordered.

"You got it!" Jenny said as she flew the TARDIS after it.

The Doctor and River joined her. River took her heels off and put them on the handles of the monitor.

"They gone into warp drive, we're losing them! Stay close!" River said.

"I'm trying!" The Doctor responded.

"Use the stabilizers."

"There aren't any stabilizers!"

Jenny rolled her eyes, she didn't even go to the Academy and take the exams for the TARDIS. But she had flying lessons from her dad and read the manual, and she still knew there were stabilizers, it was just because The Doctor didn't use them.

He had a way of flying and she had a way of flying. I was as simple as that.

"It's the blue switches, dad!" She said.

"The blue ones don't do anything, they're just… blue." The Doctor said.

"River gave out an exasperated sigh and said," Yes, there blue. They're the blue stabilizers! Jenny!"

Jenny nodded and pressed the buttons and the TARDIS became stable.

"See?" River commented.

"He's stubborn that way." Jenny said with a shrug.

"Oh I know." River said a fond smile.

She, Jenny laughed, while The Doctor rolled his eyes and muttered something.

"Yeah, well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers." The Doctor pouted.

"Wait, if this how the TARDIS flies with the stabilizers. Then what's the way in which you guys fly the TARDIS then?" Amy asked.

"That's traveling through the Vortex through time and space. He doesn't like to use them." Jenny said, and looked at the console.

"And also we landed." She added.

"Good girl. She takes after you Doctor." River praised.

The Doctor had a confident smile, straightened his Bowtie and said," Well, I am the best. Come along Pond, Jen, let's have a look."

"No, wait! Environmental checks." River said.

"I'm on it! We're somewhere in the Garn Belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest…"

The Doctor butted in and said," We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen-rich atmosphere, toxins in the soft band, 11-hour day, and…" He sticks his head out the door and said," Chances of rain later"

River looked at Amy and said," He thinks he's so hot when he does that."

"So, how come you can fly the TARDIS?" Amy asked.

"Oh, I had lessons from the very best."

The Doctor sat back down in the jump seat got a smug look on his face and said," Well, yeah."

River looked at Jenny and said," You were a excellent teacher, thanks for that again. Right then, why did they land here?"

River walked to the door and was about to open it but Jenny stopped her.

"They didn't land." Jenny said.

"Sorry?"

"You should've checked the Home Box." The Doctor said as he walked to them. "It crashed."

River went outside and The Doctor closed the door.

"Explain! Who is that and how did she do the museum thing?" Amy asked.

"Before my time, just met her." Jenny shrugged.

"Long story and now lets go!" The Doctor said and ran to the console to prepare for departure.

"Wait. Dad, we aren't just going to leave her there?" Jenny asked.

"Yep, she's where she want to go, let's go where we want to go."

"Are you basically running away?" Amy asked.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Cos, she's the future, my future."

Jenny rolled her eyes and said, "You know you can't run away from your future."

"I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me." The Doctor firmly said.

"Hang on; is that a planet out there?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. Dad, you did promise Amy a planet." Jenny pointed out.

"Five minutes?" Amy pleaded.

Jenny gave him a pleading look that she knew he wouldn't resist. After a minute The Doctor caved in, groaned and said.

"Fine, five minutes!"

"Yes!" Amy cheered and ran out the door.

"Thanks dad!" Jenny said cheerfully.

Jenny kissed his cheek and ran off after Amy. The Doctor sighed but had a small smile.

"She got me wrapped around her finger. I really need to find a way to resist that look." He mused and walked after them.

* * *

Outside, the ship had crashed onto a stone structure with debris everywhere.

"What caused it to crash? Not me." River said.

"Your right. The airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it. In order for something like this to happen, you must've used an explosive or something." Jenny said.

"Didn't have one."

"Well, according to the Home Box, the engines had a phase-shift. No recorded survivors." The Doctor said.

"Wouldn't a phase-shift mean sabotage?" Jenny said.

"I did warn them." River said.

"About what?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, at least the building was empty. Aplan Temple. Unoccupied for centuries." River said as she typed something into a device.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Jenny said.

"Amy Pond, Jenny, Professor River Song." The Doctor said.

River turned with a big smile and said," I'm going to be a Professor some day, am I? How exciting! Spoilers." She said with a laugh and then continued what she was doing.

"Next time, just say the name, not a title." Jenny said.

"Noted."

"Ok, you two back on topic. Who is she and how did she do that?" Amy whispered. "She left you two a note in a museum!"

River walked over to them and said, "Well, three things are always guaranteed to show up in a museum. The Home Box of a category four Starliner and, sooner or later, him. It's how he keeps score."

"I know." Amy deadpanned and Jenny laughed.

The Doctor gave a sarcastic laugh and said," I'm nobody's Taxi service! Also, we're not gonna be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a space ship." The Doctor told River.

"And you are so wrong. There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship. And it can't ever die." River said.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked intrigued.

"Oh look, someone's listening!" River spoke into a device and said," You lot in orbit, yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal."

She held up the device and then looked at The Doctor," Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon."

The Doctor took out his sonic and pointed it at River's communications device. Then she did a small curtsey.

"Ooh, Doctor! You soniced her!" Amy said in a sassy tone.

"Aw young love." Jenny said a love struck tone and the both of them laughed.

"Amy, you and I are gonna be good friends." Jenny said with grin.

"Same here, soldier girl." Amy said and Jenny rolled her eyes playfully.

The Doctor ignored them while River walked back to them and said," We have a minute. Shall we?"

River held her diary and started looking through it.

"What's the book?" Amy asked.

"Stay away from it." The Doctor said sternly.

"What is it though?"

"Her diary." The Doctor said.

"Our diary." River commented.

"Time Travel issues. We keep meeting each other in the wrong order. Basically she has all of our adventures from our future as well past." Jenny explained.

A second later, four columns of swirling dust appeared and soon four soldier in desert camo appeared. One of the soldiers, who looked like the leader, walked up to River and said," You promised me an army, Doctor Song."

"No. I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is Jenny and The Doctor."

Jenny gave the soldiers a proper salute while her dad gave a lighthearted one.

The leader shook their hands and said," Father Octavian. Sir. Ma'am."

"Pleasure to work with you Bishop. What's your lot's statues?" Jenny said.

"20 clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly."

"Interesting. And what's your mission?"

"What's up with her? She sounds like an officer." Amy said.

"She was born with every military technique, fact and its history. Mind of soldier but she's gotten out of that." The Doctor explained.

"Right, she mentioned that back when we were on the Starship UK." Amy said.

"If you want the more info, you're going to have to ask her." The Doctor said.

* * *

Later, when night came, a transport ship arrived and the soldiers setup camp. The three of them followed Father Octavian as he told them the issue.

"The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralize it. We can't get through up top; we'd be too close to the drives. According to this," He shows them a handheld device," Behind the cliff face, there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up."

"Are there any reports of the structure being unsafe? I mean if you blow parts of it, there's a possibility of a tunnel collapse." Jenny said.

"Not a worry, ma'am, we checked."

"Well, this is good." The Doctor sarcastically said.

"Good, sir?"

"Catacombs, probably dark ones. Great…"

"Technically, I think it's called the Maze of the Dead."

"Father, I don't think that helps." Jenny said.

Father Octavian was then called by one his soldiers and he left.

"So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?" Amy asked.

"Wait, I thought I told you to stay in the TARDIS until it's safe." The Doctor said sternly said.

"Is someone all Mr. Grumpy Face today?" Amy asked.

Jenny snorted in amusement but then got serious and said," Amy, a Weeping Angel is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has produced. And we got one trapped in the ship."

"And we're supposed to climb in with a screwdriver and a torch. And assuming we survive the radiation, and the whole ship doesn't blow up in our faces-do something clever, which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's our day, that's what we're up to. Any questions?"

"Is River Song your wife? Cos she's someone from your and Jenny's future. And the way she talks to you, I've never seen anyone do that. She's kinda like, you know, 'Heel boy!' She's Mrs. Doctor from the future, isn't she? Is she gonna be your wife one day?" Amy asked.

"Yes. You're right. I am definitely Mr. Grumpy Face today." The Doctor avoided.

"Jenny? Doctor?" River called from a trailer.

"Oops! Her indoors!" Amy said.

They started walking to the trailer when River also called for Father Octavian.

"So, why do they call him 'father'?" Amy asked.

"He's there Bishop, they're his clerics." The Doctor said.

"It's the 51st century, Amy, things change." Jenny said.

When they got inside, River played a video that showed the Angel with its back turned.

"What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on a loop." River said.

"Yep. It's an Angel. Hand covering it's face." The Doctor confirmed.

"You've encountered them before?" Octavian asked.

"Once, on Earth, a long time ago. But those were scavengers, barely surviving."

"But it's just a statue." Amy said.

"It's a statue when you see it." The Doctor said.

Jenny would've added her 2 cents if she have ever seen one but this was a first for her. During her travels she had never seen or heard of one. She only heard about it from her dad, and the whole thing she told Amy was from her dad. So she basically was in the same wheel house as Amy on being uniformed. And that experience with the Weeping Angels with The Doctor and Martha sounded bad. And it looked like this whole thing now is bad.

"They move when they are unseen. Legend has it." River said.

"No, it not legend. It's quantum locked." The Doctor corrected as he accidently pulled something from the wall.

"In the sight of any living creature, the Angel's literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defense mechanism." The Doctor explained

"What, being a stone?" Amy said.

"Being stone… until you turn your back." The Doctor said and smiled a little. Trying to lighten the mood.

Yep, looks and sounds bad.

They then followed The Doctor outside, as he talked. Jenny didn't see Amy come out as well so she assumed she was still looking at the video.

"The hyperdrive would've split open on impact. The whole ship will be flooded with radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms, deadly to almost any living thing."

"So I take it that the Angel would be ok down there and also has a food source." Jenny said.

"Right you are Jen. The longer it's down there, the stronger it will get." The Doctor said with an approving nod.

"Ok, then who built the Temple?" Jenny asked.

River looked at a screen on a tablet she was holding and said, "The Aplans. Indigenous life forms who died out 400 years ago."

"200 years later, the planet was terraformed. Currently there are six billion human colonists." Octavian said.

Jenny whistled and said, "Wow, you lot move fast."

"Yeah. You are everywhere! Like rabbits! I'll never get done saving you." The Doctor said with a slight grin.

"Sir, if there is a clear and present danger to the local population-"

"Well, father. From the looks of it, there is. So I suggest you and your men get ready." Jenny said.

Father Octavian then started to give orders while River need The Doctor and Jenny to come with her and help her with something.

"Anybody need me? Nobody?" Amy asked from the trailer.

"Not at the moment Amy. You can stay in there if you like or come with us." Jenny said.

Amy's response was to go inside and Jenny snorted in amusement. She guessed she didn't want to listen to anything more boring, which she understood.

"So, I found this. Definitive work on the Angels. Well, the only one. Written by a madman, it's barely readable. But I've marked a couple of passages." River said and handed The Doctor a small journal of some kind.

Jenny wondered if that was written by her dad, but she knew it wasn't because she knew he didn't write like that.

The Doctor quickly read the book and said, "Not bad. Bit slow in the middle, didn't you hate his girlfriend? No, hang on, wait, wait!"

He then proceeded to smell it and Jenny raised an eyebrow, not sure what he was trying to do.

"Dr. Song? Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?" Amy called from the trailer.

"No, just the four seconds." River said.


	17. The Time of Angel's (2)

**The Time of Angels (2)**

Amy went back in, while Jenny wondered what she meant, and decided to go inside and see what she was talking about. When she got inside, the video was different. The Angel didn't have it's back turned, but was now facing them and it's arms spread out.

"Huh, that's odd." She said.

"Yeah, exactly what I thought." Amy said she got closer to the screen.

They looked at the time of the footage and then back at the Angel. Jenny had to do a double take because it looked like it got closer to the screen. Jenny crossed her arms and gave the video a scrutinizing look, while Amy got the remote and turned off the video, but it turned back on by itself. She did it a couple of more times but it had the same results.

"Are you doing that?" Jenny asked.

"No, must be faulty or something." Amy responded.

The both of them looked at it, and Jenny took out her sonic and scanned it. The results showed nothing was wrong, but a faint energy signature was there, which was odd. She heard Amy gasp and she looked up to see the Angel had moved again. And that made her increasingly worried.

"Doctor!" Amy called and walked back to the door and tried to open it.

"Did you lock it?" Amy asked.

"No, I didn't." Jenny said and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

They then looked at the video again and their eyes widened to see the Angel had move again and a snarling face.

"Doctor!" Amy called.

Meanwhile outside, The Doctor and River were still looking over the book. They were discussing about Weeping Angels and pictures when The Doctor heard Jenny through their bond.

 _'Dad! We got trouble!'_

 _'What? What's wrong sweetheart?'_ The Doctor responded.

 _'I don't know! The Angel is moving somehow.'_

"An image of a Angel becomes itself an Angel." The Doctor repeated the saying in the book.

"Doctor! It's somehow in the room!" Amy called.

It took The Doctor a second to figure out what was going on and his eyes widened and he ran to the trailer with River. He got to the door and called their names.

"Jenny! Amy!" He called.

Inside Amy was looking at the image of the Angel that had somehow gotten out of the television while Jenny soniced the keypad but nothing happened.

"Dad! It's somehow deadlocked!" She called, increasingly getting scared.

"Are you both alright? What's happening?" The Doctor called.

Jenny held her tongue and tried not to snark at her dad for asking a stupid question but she had to focus on the problem.

"Doctor, it's somehow getting out of the television. The Angel is here." Amy said.

"Don't take your eyes off it! Keep looking. It can't move if you're looking." The Doctor instructed from outside.

"Just don't blink!" He added.

Jenny was getting increasingly scared and so was Amy. They followed what he said and looked at it. But looking at the scary, snarling face of the Angel didn't help.

"Can you turn off the screen?" The Doctor then said.

"Amy tried, just turned back on." Jenny said.

"Try again! And don't look away."

"We know dad!" Jenny shot back.

She then noticed Amy blinking one eye at a time and she did the same.

"Try the remote again. I got this." Jenny said and Amy went to get to the remote.

Amy tried it again but the Angel stayed there.

"It just keeps switching back on!" Amy said.

"Yeah, it's the Angel." The Doctor said.

"Oh really? Is it?" Jenny sarcastically said.

"Don't give me that tone."

"If you haven't noticed. We're under a lot of stress and we're scared."

"Will you two stop bickering and hurry up!" Amy ordered.

"Fine. But how is this possible? It's just a recording." Jenny said.

"No, anything that takes the image of an Angel is an Angel." The Doctor said.

Jenny tried to think what that meant but she was too scared to think.

"Doctor, what's it going to do to us?" Amy asked.

"You're not going to like it." Jenny muttered.

"Just tell me."

Jenny bit her lip and said, "Basically if it touch's you, you get sent back in time. And you won't be able to come back." Jenny explained what her dad told her.

"Oh now that's nice." Amy said sarcastically.

Her dad said something else but she didn't hear him over how fast her hearts her beating and how scared she was.

"Doctor, what did you say about images?" Amy asked.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Ok, hold this, one, two, three, four." Amy said and pressed the button on the remote again.

Once she did it the Angel started to fizzle out and Jenny heard the door unlocked with her dad and River coming in.

"There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip." Amy explained what she did.

The Doctor unplugged the screen and soniced the cable. Jenny went over to her dad and hugged him tight and he held her. She had never been that scared in her life.

"River, hug Amy." The Doctor said.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"I'm busy comforting my daughter."

"I'm going to be fine dad. But, Amy, you're brilliant. And I'm sorry I almost made you experience that one on your own." Jenny said as she went to give her friend a hug.

"It's quite alright and thanks."

"So I take it that was the Angel?" River asked.

"That was the projection of the Angel. It reached out and it's no longer dormant." The Doctor said.

The sound of an explosion came from outside, and everyone went outside to find the Clerics had successfully made an opening.

"Doctor we're through." Octavian said.

"Ok. Now it starts." The Doctor said.

* * *

Them, Octavian and a squad of Clerics soon went down into a tunnel. Jenny looked around with a flashlight. She couldn't tell what the place was but she caught glimpses of statues. It wasn't until River saying they were in an Aplan mortarium and The Doctor kicking the Grav Globe into the air. That it was a system or small temple that had stone statues.

"So what's that?" Amy asked.

"Camouflage for the Angel. What better way to hide than with other stone statues." Jenny said.

"Yep, the perfect hiding place." The Doctor said.

"I guess this makes this a bit more trickier." Octavian said.

"A bit, yeah." The Doctor said.

"A needle in a haystack then." River said.

"Yeah, but a bit more bad." Jenny said.

"Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual sweep." Octavian ordered.

They got to looking while Octavian ordered two of his Clerics to search a passage. Jenny looked around but she could see most of the statues were broken and didn't look like an Angel. And she had to agree with River by it was being like a 'needle in haystack' scenario. She was searching with her dad and Amy.

She soon felt a tapping her shoulder and looked to see River.

"Hold out your arm." She said.

"Why?" Jenny asked

River held out a syringe and said," Viro-stabilizer. Stabilizes your metabolism against anything bad down here."

"Oh, thanks. So, what are dad and I like in the future? Not to give much away." Jenny said as she got the shot.

"Like I told Amy. The Doctor's, The Doctor. And you are still brilliant." River said with a slight smile.

"Thanks." Jenny said.

River walked to The Doctor while Amy walked up to Jenny and said.

"So, what did she say?"

"Nothing but that dad is dad and I'm brilliant." Jenny said with a smile.

"Sounds nice." She said.

They continued to look until the sound of Gunfire echoed through the chamber and they ran to the source. One of the Clerics had fired at a statue, and he had thought one of the statues was looking at him. And Octavian reprimanded him for the mistake.

Jenny looked at him and saw that the Cleric looked young and she walked up to him.

"What's your name?"

"Bob, ma'am." He said.

Jenny smiled at him and said," Nice name. Nice to meet you, Bob."

"It's a Sacred Name. We all have Sacred Names, they're given to us in the service of the Church." Father Octavian said.

"Right are you scared, Bob?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

Jenny put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Good. Scared keeps you fast and what makes you human. Anyone here who isn't scared is a moron." She said to him.

"Carry on." She said to Father Octavian.

"We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes." Father Octavian said. "You stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach." He ordered to Bob.

"Actually, father. Can he come with us? If you don't mind." Jenny asked.

"Very well. Peter, you got guard."

"Yes sir." Peter said.

"And remember what my daughter said, Sacred Peter. Keep fast." The Doctor said.

Everyone started to move again and went to the upper levels, River had said the levels represented the ascent of the soul and they had two left. Jenny was walking near Amy when she felt a tapping on her shoulder and looked to see it was Bob.

"So, why did you want me to come, ma'am?" He asked.

"Just had a feeling about you. You seemed like you needed a boost of sorts. How long you've been with the church?"

"About 5 years. Came from the Forest's. Needed something new in my life, thought the church would help, ma'am."

"Oh that's nice. What forests are you talking about?"

Before Bob could respond everyone had stopped and jenny looked at The Doctor and River. They had a look of horror and realization.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Jen, have you met an Aplan?"

"Yeah, I have, why?"

"What do they look like?"

"Well, they have two heads and… oh no." Jenny said, realizing what was happening.

"What's wrong, sir?" Father Octavian asked.

"Nobody move. Everybody stay exactly where they are. Bishop, I'm truly sorry. We've made a mistake and we are all in danger." The Doctor said.

"What danger?"

"The Aplans." River said.

"The Aplans?" Father Octavian said in confusion.

"They got two heads and the statues don't." Jenny said as she looked around with her flashlight.

"Everyone move over there." The Doctor ordered.

Everyone then went to a spot of the cave where there weren't any statues. The Doctor ordered everyone to turn off their flashlights and they did, except for him.

"Are you sure about this?" River asked.

"No." The Doctor responded.

He then turned off the flashlight and turned it on a split second later. Jenny gasped as she saw the statues moved in different directions and were now looking at everyone. The Doctor ran ahead of everyone and they followed.

"They're Angels. All of them!" The Doctor said.

"But they can't be." River said in disbelief.

"Alright you lot, keep watch." Jenny ordered the Clerics and she had to follow her dad when he ran back to the place where they were again.

"So basically, every statue in this maze is a Weeping Angel. And they're all coming after us." The Doctor said.

They then got back to Father Octavian and the clerics with River saying," There was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear."

"Could they have been here already?" Amy asked.

"How did the Aplans, die out exactly?" Jenny asked.

"Nobody knows." River said.

"Well, we do now." The Doctor said.

"They don't look like Angels." Father Octavian said.

"And they're not fast." Amy said. "You said they were fast. They should've had us by now."

Jenny scanned one of the Angels from afar and said, "They're dying. An Army without any supplies dies out. And the Angel's have been down here for centuries, starving." She explained.

"Losing their image. And their image is their power… Power! Power!" The Doctor said in realization.

"Dad, what's… oh of course!" Jenny said in realization.

"Doctor? Jenny?" Amy asked in a confused voice.

"Don't you all see? All the radiation spilling out, the drive burn. The crash wasn't an accident. It's a rescue for all of the Angel's down here. We're in the middle an army that's in the process of being saved and getting supplies. Brilliant if this wasn't life threatening." Jenny said, semi-impressed.

"We can praise them later. We need to get out of here fast." River said.

Father Octavian got on his radio and said," Peter, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in!"

Peter's voice came over the radio and said _," It's Peter, sir. Sorry, sir."_

"Peter, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active."

 _"I know sir, but the statues killed them. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir."_

The Doctor took the radio from Father Octavian and said," Peter, sacred Peter, it's me, The Doctor. Where are you now?"

"I'm talking to my…" Father Octavian started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up!"

 _"I'm on my way up to you, sir, I'm homing on your signal."_ Peter said.

Jenny got the radio from The Doctor and said," Well done, Peter. Like my dad and I told you. Scared keeps you fast. Also, what did the Angel do to your fellow clerics, Peter?"

 _"Snapped their necks, ma'am."_

"Wait, they did? How did you escape?" The Doctor asked when he took the radio.

 _"I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me, too."_

"What do you mean the Angel killed you too?"

 _"Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected but it was pretty quick. So that was something."_

"Wait, if you're dead. How are we talking to you?" The Doctor asked.

"You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion." Peter's voice said.

"So it's not you who is coming our way, it's the Angel." Jenny said.

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

"No way out." The Doctor said.

"Then we need to get out through the wreckage. Go!" Father Octavian shouted.

"Go, go, go. All of you run!" The Doctor ordered.

"Dad?"

"Don't worry I'm coming! Just go!"

They all ran to the wreckage while The Doctor and Father Octavian stayed for a second.

"You saved me from dying." Bob said to Jenny, with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, I did. Just another reason to live life as you please and make the most of it." Jenny said.

Jenny, River, Father Octavian and the Clerics made it under the Byzantium.

"Ok we're down to four here. You lot set up a perimeter. Expect incoming." Jenny said.

"Your right on that Jen. And they're draining the power for themselves." The Doctor said as he came in with Amy.

Jenny noticed Amy was holding her hand and she walked up to her and looked at it. It was sorta red with marks on it.

"What happened?"

"Your dad bit me." Amy said, annoyed.

"Why did he do that?" Jenny asked in confusion.

"Long story."

Jenny then gave her a serious look and said,"Ok, if he broke the skin, you may have a disease."

"What?! What's it called?" Amy asked in fear.

"It's called… I gotcha!" Jenny said and attempted to laugh but got looks from everyone.

Jenny blushed a little and said," Just trying to lighten the mood."

"Nice Jen." The Doctor sarcastically said. "Now we need to find a way out."

 _"Jenny? Doctor? Can I speak to one of them, please?"_ Angel Peter said.

Jenny walked to her dad and got the radio and said," What is it?"

 _"Your power will not last much longer, and the Angel's will be with you shortly. Sorry, ma'am."_

Jenny had a raised eyebrow and said," Why are you telling me this?"

 _"There's something the Angels are very keen that you and The Doctor should know before the end."_

"And what's that?" The Doctor asked.

 _"I died in fear."_

"Huh?" Jenny asked.

 _"Like you told Bob, ma'am. Fear will keep me alive but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down."_

"What are they doing?" Bob asked.

"They're trying to make them angry." River said.

 _"I'm sorry, sir and ma'am. The Angels were very keen for you both to know that."_

"Well then, the Angel's have made their mistake because I'm not going to let that go. I'm sorry you're dead, Peter, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier."

 _"But you're trapped ma'am, and about to die."_

"True, but there's a big mistake in this trap."

 _"What mistake, ma'am?"_

Jenny looked her dad and said," Dad, do you trust me?"

"Of course, Jen."

"Amy?"

"Yeah, since Prisoner Zero." Amy nodded.

"River?"

"Always." She said.

"Father Octavian, do you and your clerics trust me?"

"Sir, two more incoming!" One of the clerics said.

"We have faith, ma'am."

"And I have complete trust in you, Jenny." Bob said with a nod.

"Good, then give me your sidearm."

Bob took out his Pistol and handed it to Jenny. She checked if it was loaded and it was.

"I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. It's more of a Doctor plan. When I do it, jump.

"Jump where?" Father Octavian said.

"Just jump as high as you can. On my signal."

"What signal?"

"You won't miss it."

Jenny aimed the Pistol at the bottom of the Byzantium.

 _"Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake?"_ Angel Peter said.

"Yeah, there's one thing or in case two things, you never put in a trap. If you're smart, if you value your life, if you want to see tomorrow, there is something you never, ever put in a trap."

 _"And what would that be, ma'am?"_

"A Time Lord or a Time Lady. Allon-y!" Jenny said and fired the gun at the Gravity Globe and it exploded.


	18. Flesh and Stone (1)

**Second part of the 2 episode arc. Alright, for those of you who've been completely annoying me and getting on my nerves about my AU story for Doctor Who Series 11, I'll drop an author's note later. Now I'm wondering what Jodie's Doctor will be like.**

 **Also, I try not to get into politics or anything. But, I believe we have to do something about Gun Control. And hope for a better future. I want to become a teacher too, and I want my future students and myself to be safe. #MarchForOurLives.**

 **And if I'm violating a rule on this site, I'm sorry in advance, due to not knowing or** **forgetting** **.**

 **I own none of the content.**

* * *

 **Flesh and Stone (1)**

As soon as Jenny shot the Gravity Globe, they all jumped, landed on the Byzantium. The Doctor helped her up and looked around.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"Just look Miss Pond and you'll see." Jenny said with a smirk and helped her dad with a hatch.

"What am I looking at? Explain." Amy asked as she looked around.

"Basically the ship crashed with its power still one and the artificial gravity is still on as well. After Jenny destroyed the Gravity Globe, the Byzantium's artificial gravity kicked in. Right now, we're on the bottom of the Byzantium. Also Jen, great work." The Doctor said with a proud look.

"Thanks dad." Jenny said with smile.

"Doctor. The statues, they look more like Angels now." Octavian said.

Jenny looked up or down… depending on how she and the others saw it. The Angels on the ground were half-back to their original forms, with grey tunics, and half-formed wings.

"Like I said before, an army without food is dead, but one with food and they're unstoppable. Only a matter of time." Jenny grimly said.

"And got it!" The Doctor said and the hatch they were working on opened.

The Doctor jumped in first and then Jenny. Amy peered down from the hole and said.

"But how?"

"Gravity Amelia. Now come on you lot and don't take your eyes of the Angel's. Move!" Jenny ordered.

Everyone soon got in, and Jenny soniced the hatch to close. Once she did that, she went into her pocket and found what she was looking for. She took out a small portable wielding torch gun, and fired a beam at the hatch where it opened. After that, she turned it off, and placed it back into her pocket.

"I think we bought us some more time, but I'm not sure." Jenny said.

"So how long do we have?" River asked.

"Well if the gravity fails, we'll plunge to our deaths. The security protocols are still live. There's no way to override them, its impossible." The Doctor said.

"How impossible?"

"2 minutes."

The sounds of the engines powered down but the door didn't open. Jenny breathed a sigh of relief that her welding worked. But the sounds of someone or something, pounding at the door were heard and small dent was made.

"The power's failing and their trying to get through." Octavian said.

"Jenny, how long until they get through?" Bob asked.

"Only a matter of time."

More pounding was heard and a small opening was made. The lights then started to go off and on.

"Doctor, lights." Amy nervously said.

Jenny went to where her dad was and helped him soniced the wires.

"Clerics, watch the hatch and keep an eye on the Angels when they come through." Father Octavian ordered.

"And don't look at the eyes. Anywhere else but them." Jenny said.

"Alright, Jenny and I isolated the lightening grid. They can't drain the power now." The Doctor said.

"Good work, Doctor, Jenny." Octavian nodded.

"Yes, good. Good in many ways, good you like it far…"

"So far?" Amy asked with a frown.

"Well, there's only one way to open the door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control." The Doctor explained.

"Actually dad, I have a better idea." Jenny said and pulled out her Vortex Manipulator.

"Oh no, not that thing again." Amy whined and Jenny knew she was remembered when they first used it back in Starship UK. She felt like her insides were turned inside out. and also remembered when she watched Star Trek with Rory once, and wondered that's how they felt when they teleported.

"Jenny, you're brilliant." River praised.

Jenny nodded and strapped it on her wrist, she soniced it to put in the coordinates for the Secondary Flight deck.

"Everyone, grab a hand and hold onto my shoulder." She said.

Everyone did and the opening became bigger with Angel's hand coming through but Jenny already pressed the button and they were soon in the Second Flight Deck. Which was in disrepair. Jenny, The Doctor and River went to the controls to see if they could still work and see if they could buy time away from the Angel's.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted.

Jenny looked over her shoulder to see the door had began to spin. Father Octavian place d a device on the floor and it stopped spinning.

"Magnetized the door." He said. "Nothing could turn that wheel now."

"Wanna bet?" Jenny muttered.

As if on cue the wheel started to turn again. Jenny went away from her station and soniced the doors and checked the results. She took out her torch again and welded the door.

"Good job Jen you brought us more time. And I'm good with time." The Doctor said.

"Jenny! Other doors!" Amy said.

"Seal the doors! Doctor, how long have we got?" Father Octavian asked.

"5 minutes, max."

"9." Amy said.

"5." The Doctor said and looked at her.

"5, right yeah."

"Why did you saw 9?" Jenny asked Amy in confusion.

"I didn't."

Before Jenny could ask further River butted in and said, "We need another way out of here."

"There isn't one." Bob said, looking down.

"Hey, don't give up, there's always a way." Jenny encouraged.

"She's right. This is a galaxy class ship, goes for years between planet-falls. So." The Doctor then snapped his fingers." What do they need!"

"Oh! That's right!" Jenny said in realization.

"Of course." River said.

"Ok, what are you lot saying? What do they need?!" Amy asked, out-of-the-loop.

"Can we get in there?" Octavian asked, picking up they figured out.

"Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow." The Doctor said. "This whole wall should slide up… There's clamps, release the clamps!" He said with him and Jenny sonicing the clamps to open them.

"What's through there?" Amy asked, looking between Jenny and The Doctor. "What do they need?"

"They need to breathe." River stated as the door rose and soon revealed a forest of vegetation and trees.

Amy had an awestruck look and said," But that's… that's a…"

"It's an oxygen factory." River told her.

"It's a forest." Amy said.

"Yes but it supplies oxygen for everyone on board. And if we're lucky an escape route." Jenny said.

"8." Amy said as she laughed.

"What did you say?" River asked.

"Nothing." Amy said, as if she didn't say anything.

"Are you alright?" Jenny asked in concern.

"Yeah, I am, why?"

"Scan the architecture. We don't have time to get lost in there." The Doctor told Octavian, even though he was concerned as well.

"On it." Octavian said as he stepped into the forest. "Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad Levels."

"But trees!... On a spaceship!" Amy said, still in shock.

"Not just any trees." The Doctor said with a smirk. "There treeborgs."

The Doctor opened a section of moss to reveal some circuitry.

"Trees plus technology. Branches become cables, become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. It is an Eco-pod running through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle, on a spaceship, in a maze."

"Are you or are you not impressed, Amy?" Jenny said with a smirk.

"7." Amy said with a chuckle.

"7?" The Doctor asked and walked too her.

"Sorry, what?"

"Amy, why did you say 7?" Jenny asked.

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did." River agreed with the Time Lords.

She wasn't sure why Amy kept on saying numbers but it she seemed to be counting down. But counting down to what?

"Doctor! There's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck." Octavian called.

"Good." The Doctor nodded. "That's where we need to go."

"Right, plotting a safe path."

'Dad, do you know what's going on with Amy?' Jenny asked.

"Not sure, but we need to keep an eye on here." The Doctor responded.

" _Doctor? Excuse me. Hello? Doctor? Jenny? Angel Peter here, sir."_

"Ah, there you are, Angel Peter." The Doctor greeted and sat in the command chair. "How's life? Sorry, bad subject."

 _"The Angel's are wondering what you hope to achieve."_

"Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here, consols, comfy chairs, a forest. How' things with you?" The Doctor said in a casual manner.

 _"The Angel's are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world, and all the stars and worlds beyond."_

"Well, we've got comfy chairs, did I mention?"

 _"We have no need of comfy chairs."_

"I made him say comfy chairs!" The Doctor grinned and Jenny snorted in amusement.

"6." Amy laughed.

Jenny had enough and took the radio from The Doctor and said," Ok, you've lot done something. What have you done to Amy?"

 _"There is something in her eye."_ Angel Peter stated.

"What's in her eye?" The Doctor said with a frown.

"What's he or it talking about? Doctor, I'm 5." Amy said and everyone stared at her. "I mean 5. Fine! I'm fine."

"Doctor, sir, have you and anyone else noticed she's been counting down?" Bob said.

"Counting down?" Amy asked confused.

"You're counting down from 10." Jenny said, getting worried.

"You have been for a couple of minutes." The Doctor added.

"Why?" Amy asked, starting to get scared.

"I don't know."

 _"We shall take her. We shall take you all. We shall have a dominion over all time and space."_ Angel Peter continued.

"Doing the classic bad guy world/universe domination speech, eh? Well I'd like see you lot try." Jenny said and sat down in the chair after The Doctor got off. "There is power on this ship, but not that much."

A horrible loud screeching noise echoed throughout the ship and everyone looked around in slight fear and confusion.

"Dear God. What is it?" River gasped.

"They're back." Octavian said and looked up.

 _"It's hard to put it in your terms, Dr. Song. But as best I understand it, the Angels are laughing."_ Angel Peter continued.

 _"Yeesh, I hate to hear how they voice other emotions."_ Jenny thought.

"Laughing?" The Doctor frowned.

 _"Because you haven't noticed yet. The Doctor and Jenny in the TARDIS haven't noticed."_ Angel Peter said in a way that sounded like mocking.

"Doctor!" Octavian shouted.

"Dad, behind you." Jenny said in a shocked tone.

The Doctor turned around slowly to see the same crack from Amy's wall glowing high in the wall behind them.

"That's…" Amy swallowed. "That's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl."

"Ok, enough, we're moving out!" Octavian commanded.

"Agreed. Doctor?" River said.

"Yeah. Fine!" The Doctor said as he soniced the crack.

"What are you doing?" River asked.

"He's ok. He'll catch up. You better catch up, dad!" Jenny said and got River and Amy into the forest.


	19. Flesh and Stone (2)

**Flesh and Stone (2)**

The group, minus The Doctor, walked slowly through the forest. Keeping an eye out for any Angels. Jenny looked over at Amy, who notice was walking slowly and looking pale.

Which worried her.

"Amy? Are you alright?" Jenny asked and went up to her.

"Amy. What's wrong?" River asked she grabbed Amy's arm to steady her.

"4." Amy muttered and then curled on a rock covered with moss.

"Med-scanner, stat!" Jenny said, and assessed her, feeling her medical training kick in.

Bob took out one and handed it to Jenny and she started to scan her.

"Jenny, Dr. Song, we can't stay here, we've got to keep moving." Octavian said.

"There's something wrong with Amy and we have to wait for The Doctor." Jenny stated.

"Our mission is to make the wreckage safe and neutralize the Angels. Until that is achieved…"

Jenny was about to lash out on him but River beat her too it.

"Father Octavain, when The Doctor and Jenny are in the room, your only mission is to keep them alive long enough to get everyone else home." River argued camly. "And trust me. It's not easy. Now, if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself, and if he's alive, I'll never forgive him-"

"Uh River." Jenny said in a semi-amused voice.

"He's right behind me isn't he?" River looked behind her to see The Doctor, who didn't have his jacket on.

"Oh, yeah." The Doctor grinned.

"I hate you." River stated and Jenny snorted in amusement.

"You don't."

"I almost feel I do when you pull stunts like that." Jenny said with a glare.

"Now you definitely don't!" He said and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Bishop, the Angel's are in the forest." He continued and went to Amy's side.

"We need visual contact on every line of approach." Octavian ordered and the clerics went to set up a perimeter.

"How did you get past them?" River asked.

"Found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe."

"What was it?" Amy asked.

"Are you serious?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah," He shrugged," Let's have a look then." He said and checked the med-scanner.

"So, what's wrong with me." Amy fearfully asked and Jenny held her hand in comfort.

"Nothing. Your fine." River lied.

"Everything. You're dying!" The Doctor countered.

"Doctor!" River said shocked.

"River, there's no point! Basically, there's something in her eye." Jenny said.

On the inside, she felt like that this was her fault, she did tell Amy she could stay in the trailer and she almost was a goner.

"But what does it mean? Doesn't mean anything." The Doctor said frustrated.

"Doctor." Amy whispered.

"Busy."

"Scared!" She said.

"Of course you're scared, you're dying. But, let us think so we can help you." Jenny said in a soothing voice.

The Doctor had a thinking look and said, "What happened? She stared into the eye of the Angel and Jenny's fine…"

"Sir! Angel, incoming!" Bob warned and Jenny looked to see one was watching them from a tree.

"And here!" Another Cleric called.

"Keep visual contact. Do not let them move!" Octavian ordered.

The Doctor started to pace and said," Come on, come on, wakey, wakey! She watched the an Angel climb out of the screen. She started at the Angel and… and…"

"The image of an Angel is an Angel." Jenny said.

"A living image in a human mind. We stare at them as they are getting closer, we don't even blink and that's exactly what they want, cos as long as our eyes are open-"

"The Angel's in her mind!" Jenny realized.

"Bingo!" The Doctor agreed.

"3." Amy sniffed. "Doctor, Jenny, it's coming. I can feel it. I'm going to die!"

"Please, shut up. I'm thinking. Now counting, what's that about? Peter, why are they making her count?"

 _"To make her afraid, sir."_

"And why do that?" Jenny asked when she got the radio.

 _"For fun, ma'am."_

Jenny growled and threw the radio away. Just what kind of sick being did that for fun?

"Jen, it's alright." The Doctor said and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Doctor, what's happening to me? Explain!" Amy panicked.

"In your vision centers in your brain, there's an Angel. And it's trying to climb out and shut you off." Jenny explained

"Then what do I do?"

"Well… if we had a real screen, we could unplug it." Jenny said and frowned in thought.

"Knocking her out won't work. The Angel would take over!" The Doctor cried.

"Then what? Quickly!" River snapped.

Jenny got an idea and fished for something in her pocket. She pulled out a scarf that Jack gave her and tied it around Amy's head.

"Amy whatever you do. Don't take this off. "Jenny instructed.

"No, no I don't want to wear this." Amy whispered.

"That's the Angel, just leave it on. It's either that or don't have it and close your eyes but this way seems easier."

River looked at the scanner when it beeped and said," She's normalizing. You did it! You did it!"

"That's my girl." The Doctor praised.

"Sir. Two more incoming." A cleric said.

"There's more over there." Bob called.

"Still weak, dangerous to move her." Jenny said.

Amy got up and said," So, can I take this thing off now?"

"No and don't call my scarf a thing, it was a gift from my boyfriend." Jenny chastised.

"Jen not now." The Doctor groaned. "Amy, listen me. if you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just sort of…"

"Paused it. I'm sorry Amy, but you've used up your count down. Unless we can get of it somehow."

"Doctor, Jenny, we're too exposed here. We have to move on." Father Octavian said.

"We're exposed everywhere." The Doctor said as he straightened up. "And Amy can't move."

"And also, that's not the plan." Jenny said.

"There's a plan?" River asked with a raised eyebrow, while she comforted Amy.

"We don't know yet. But we have to get to the Primary Flight Deck. Father, you and your Clerics stay here and look after Amy. If anything happens to her, I'll hold each of you personally responsible. River, you me and Jenny are going to the flight deck. Which is… a quarter mile straight ahead."

"Dad, is it ok if I stay with Amy? She'll need a friend. And no arguments." Jenny said firmly.

The Doctor sighed and said," Just be careful, I'll let you know when to come."

"Right."

"Good then. C'mon River let's go." The Doctor said but Father Octavian stopped him.

"Doctor, I'm coming with you. My clerics can look after Miss Pond and your daughter. These are my best men; they'd lay down their lives in her protection."

"What? You two engaged or something?" The Doctor said and looked between him and River.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. Marco, you're in charge till I get back." Octavian said.

"Sir." Marco nodded.

The three of them went off while Jenny and the others stayed.

During that time, a bright light came nearby that looked like the crack in Amy's wall. Marco had sent two people to investigate but they ended up disappearing with Marco and Bob forgetting them. Which made Jenny suspicious enough to stop them from going as well. The lights then started to flicker due to the Angel's messing with the electrical system and they had to move.

 _'Dad, the Angels are coming. And we lost 2 clerics when they got too close to a bright light that looks like the crack in Amy's wall.'_

 _'Huh, that's interesting. River and I made it but… Father Octavian didn't. I'm sending you the coordinates to your VM.'_

 _'Right thanks.'_

"Two, more! Coming from the left!" Marco said.

Jenny took out her Vortex Manipulator and found the coordinates on the screen.

"Alright everyone, we need to leave now. Amy, hold on and don't take off the blindfold. We're teleporting in."

The small group got closer and did the same thing as last time. The lights started to flicker and the Angles started to move. Jenny then pressed the button and they were on the Flight Deck with him and River.

"Let' not make a habit of this. Ok?" The Doctor said.

"Sure thing father." She said.

"You only say that when you have something mischievous in mind." The Doctor said in a suspicious tone.

"No time, let's check the terminals." Jenny said.

Before they got to it, alarms started to blare.

"What's that?" Bob asked.

"The Angel's are draining the last of the ships power which means. The shields are going to release."

"Defensive perimeter!" Marco said as the shield opened.

When it did a large number of Angels were on the other side and one was in front of them, holding a communicator.

"Angel Peter, I presume." The Doctor said.

" _The Time Field is coming. It will destroy our reality."_ Angel Peter said.

"Yeah, and look at you, all running away. What can I do for you?"

 _"There is a rupture in time. The Angel's calculate that if you or your daughter or both of you throw yourselves into it, it will close and they can be saved."_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Could do, could do that. But why?" The Doctor asked.

 _"Your friends would also be saved."_

"Well, there is that."

"I've traveled in time." River said and stepped next to The Doctor, "I'm a complicated space/time event, too. Throw me in."

"No, let me. The universe still needs The Doctor." Jenny said.

"I'm not even going to consider that." The Doctor said and gave her pointed look. "Compared to me, these Angel's are more complicated than you and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip." HE said the last part to River.

"Doctor, I can't let you do this." River said with a look.

"No, seriously, get a grip."

 _"You're going to die here!"_

"No, all of you, get a grip." Jenny said with a smirk.

"Oh, you geniuses." River said and went over to help Amy.

 _"Sir, the Angel's need you to sacrifice yourself now."_ Peter said, not getting what was happening.

"Thing is, Pete, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship, every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or to put it in another way. Jenny?" The Doctor said and gripped a handle.

"Angels, night-night!" Jenny sand gripped a handle as well.

As soon as she said that, the Angels were all sucked into the crack and everyone held on for dear life until a burst of light occurred and the crack in the other Flight Deck was closed.

Jenny draped a blanket around Amy as she leaned on a rock. Everyone was back on the beach and the remaining Clerics were busy packing up.

"Ah, bruised everywhere!" Amy complained.

"Me too." The Doctor agreed.

"You didn't have to climb out with your eyes blindfolded. Also, thanks for helping me during that Jen." Amy said.

"No problem. And also, we had to keep it on just for a precaution."

"Well, all of the Angel's fell into the Time Field. The Angel in your memory never existed. So it can't harm you." The Doctor said.

"So why do I remember it all? Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other." Amy wondered.

"You're a time traveler now, Amy. Changes the way you see the Universe forever." Jenny said.

Jenny saw Bob talking to Marco and went to him.

"Hey, you did good. I guess I gave you a confidence boost." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, I don't know how to thank you. You saved me from being killed and saved the others." He said.

"Don't mention it. You know if you ever on break, you can always join us on a couple of trips." Jenny said.

"Sounds fun, but if that doesn't happen. It was an honor to be alongside you and your father. The church thanks you, ma'am." He said with a salute and smile.

Jenny saluted him back and said," By the way, where did you say you were from?"

"Oh, the Ga-"

Before he could finish, he was teleported along with the other Clerics and possibly River. Jenny shrugged it off and went back to her dad and Amy.

Later, she was in the TARDIS checking some things on the console. Amy had told them bring her back home and they were kinda sad but found out Amy was getting married in the morning to Rory. Jenny had a good feeling about Rory. And the TARDIS was currently parked in Amy's bedroom while The Doctor talked to Amy.

But she also thought of what her dad told her about River, she had told him she had killed two people, but she didn't know who but she trusted her.

She heard some sort of noise from outside. She went to the door and opened it. She jumped back a bit when The Doctor and Amy fell in and they were in an intimate embrace. She blinked a couple of times, trying to process what was going on but she was slowly starting to figure out the situation.

"Jen, I can explain." The Doctor said.

"Please do, dad." She said with a raised eyebrow.


	20. The Vampires of Venice (1)

**You all know the drill. Onto the chapters.**

 **I own none of the content.**

* * *

 **The Vampires of Venice (1)**

After The Doctor had explained everything to Jenny, she was disappointed in Amy, but forgave her. Considering Bachelor and Bachelorette parties could get crazy and the people at the center of it could end up doing crazy things. She had been to a couple, which none had been for her, so she had an idea on what could happen.

After that, they had Amy tell them where Rory was, which was at his Stag party.

When they got there, they saw a big cake that a stripper was in it, and it was between Jenny and her dad on who would go in. They ended up playing Rock, Paper, Scissors with Jenny losing and going into the cake. When it started moving, she could hear music starting, people shouting, and having a good time.

"Out! Out! Out!" She then heard them all chant.

Jenny popped out and everyone fell silent, with the music still on. Jenny looked around and found Rory, who had a look of disbelief and confusion, she snorted in amusement and got out.

"Sorry boys I'm taken already. Also there's a girl outside named Lucy in a Bikini outside. Someone should get her something to wear. Rory! Long time no see. I don't know how to put this but uh… Amy tried to kiss my dad." Everyone gasps. "I know, and also we need you to help her out. C'mon and great party."

"So Amy did what?" Rory asked, as Jenny brought him outside.

"I'll explain once we get into the TARDIS."

Jenny dragged Rory out to the TARDIS and led him in. She found her dad in a harness seat underneath the console doing some welding while Amy was pacing nervously.

Rory went over, looked down through the glass floor of the console, and watched The Doctor. While Jenny stood by the console, just in case something happened.

"Oh! The life out there, it dazzles. I mean, it binds you to the things that are important. I've seen it devour relationships and plans."

As he said that there was a small explosion. Jenny went to check the console screen and found nothing bad.

"Ooh! It's meant to do that!" The Doctor said.

"No, it's not." Jenny responded with an eye roll.

The Doctor ignored her and continued," Because for one person to have seen all that, to taste the glory and then go back, it WILL tear you apart. So… Jenny and I are sending you somewhere. Together."

"Whoa! What, like a date?" Amy asked.

Jenny nodded and said," Anywhere and anytime you want. But the condition is that it has to be amazing."

The Doctor got out from his spot and went to the Console, "She's right! The Moulin Rouge in 1890! The first Olympic Games! Think of it as a wedding present from us. Because frankly, it's either this or tokens."

Jenny thought of where to take them but she noticed Rory with a stunned expression and smirked.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it? Tiny box, huge space inside. Want me to explain?"

"It's another dimension." Rory said.

"It's basically another dimen.. what?" The Doctor said.

"After Prisoner Zero, I've been reading up on all the latest scientific, FTL travel, parallel universes." Rory explained.

Jenny had a proud look and said," That's brilliant Rory, I knew I had a good feeling about. He's a keeper." She said the last part to Amy.

"I like the bit when someone says, 'It's bigger on the inside!' I always look forward to that." The Doctor slightly complained.

"So this date. I'm kind of done with running down corridors. What do you think, Rory?"

Jenny went to the console and said," I got the place dad, somewhere romantic."

* * *

The TARDIS soon materialized in the middle of a busy market. No one in the vicinity noticed or seemed to care, as they went about their business. The Doctor was the first to exit with the rest of the group following him out.

"Venice! Venezia! La Serenissima! Impossible city. Preposterous city!" The Doctor yelled.

Amy and Rory look on in amassment and Jenny was thinking she could take Jack on a date in the city, either in the past or the present. The Doctor walked around with the others following him while he talked.

"Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun. It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding… Just beautiful! Right Jenny?"

"Yep, and also this is 145 years before Casanova was born as well. We're in 1580."

"Ooh right. I owe him a chicken." The Doctor told Amy and Rory.

"You owe Casanova a chicken?" Rory said.

"He had a bet. I wasn't there, but he said it's a long story." Jenny explained.

An official dressed in black came in front of them and said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection." He said.

The Doctor held up his Psychic paper and said," There you go, fella. All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find."

The official bowed and said," I am so sorry, Your Holiness. I didn't realize."

The Doctor put his paper away and said," No worries. You were just doing your job. Sorry, what exactly is your job?"

"Checking for aliens, visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them." The Official said.

"Oh, that's nice, see where you bring me? The plague!" Amy angrily said and glared at Jenny.

Jenny would've apologized but she what the man said was inaccurate, because the plague had died out for quite a while now.

"That's odd, because I heard the plague died out years ago." Jenny said.

"Don't worry, Viscountess." The Official reassured and bowed. "No, we're under quarantine here, no one comes in, no-one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri." He said and pointed to the crest on the box he was carrying. "But Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she said."

"Did she, now?" The Doctor asked, not buying it.

The Official walked off with others walking off.

"You don't believe it either?" Jenny asked.

"Nope." The Doctor said.

Before Jenny and her dad could talk further, the sound of gates opening were heard and they looked across the canal. They saw young women lined up in two lines, all wearing white gowns. An older women was with them and told them something and they put their veils down.

"Huh, now why don't you listen orders like those girls?" The Doctor asked playfully.

Jenny rolled her eyes in amusement and said with smirk," I'm your daughter, I don't listen to orders."

The Doctor chuckled, kissed her head and put his arm around her. Amy and Rory watched the sight with small smiles. Amy could tell since she started traveling with them that they had a great father daughter relationship and loved each other. Rory had only known them for a short time but he could tell they were really close.

The moment stopped when they saw a black man run up to them and start lifting the girls veils. They couldn't hear what he was saying to the woman. They heard him call out to one of the girls who was named 'Isabella', who was probably his daughter, and was one of the girls who were lined up. When he found her, another girl seemed to hiss at him and the man fell to the ground. The girls then soon left, and the man was left there, and soon walked off. Jenny and The Doctor look at each with the same idea and went off after him.

"I hate it when they do that!" Jenny heard Amy say.

The both of them followed the man as he stormed off. The Doctor leaped onto a staircase and Jenny mimicked him, so they can stop the man.

"Who were those girls?" The Doctor asked immediately.

The man stopped, looked at them and said," I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri school."

"It's our first day here. Parents do all sorts of things to get their children into good schools. They move house, they change religion."

"Pull strings and ask for favors. So tell us, why you were trying to get her out?" Jenny asked.

The man looked sorta frightened and said," Something happens in there. Something magical, something evil. My own daughter didn't recognize me. And the girl who pushed me away, her face… like an animal."

"As in ugly with bad teeth or something that resembled an animal, and wasn't human?" Jenny asked.

"The second."

The Doctor put his arm around the man and said," I think it's time Jenny and I meet this Signora Calvierri."

* * *

The plan was to have the father, whose name was Guido, distract some guards, while Jenny and The Doctor make their way into the school. They were now heading into a chamber and walked around until The Doctor spotted a mirror.

"Hello, handsome." He said as he admired himself.

"As if your ego couldn't get any bigger." Jenny teased.

The Doctor waved a finger at her with a grin and said," Don't start."

Jenny sensed movement behind them. She turned around to see a group of girls, the same ones from earlier, dressed in white, standing behind them.

"Uh, dad." Jenny said.

"Hmm." He said and turned around.

"Who are you?" The girls said unisom.

The Doctor looked at the mirror and then back at them. Jenny did the same and saw the girls reflections weren't shown.

"How are you doing that? I… am… loving it. You're like Houdini, only five scary girls, only he was shorter. WILL BE shorter. I'm ramblingly." The Doctor excitedly said.

"I'll ask you again, signor and signora. Who are you?"

"Huh, like _The Shining_. Cool." Jenny commented, even though she was having a really uneasy feeling.

"Why don't you check THIS out?" Holds up his wallet that showed an ID photo of his first incarnation.

"Library card." Puts it away. " Of course, it's with… he's… I need a spare. Pale, creepy girls, who don't like sunlight and can't be seen in… [looks in the mirror again.] Jenny, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jenny nodded, even though things were starting to look bad, she was feeling sorta excited at the prospect of what they were both thinking the girls were was kinda cool.

"Oh, wait, why shut down the city?" The Doctor continued.

"Leave now, signor and signora, or we shall call for the steward… if you are lucky."

"Ooh." The Doctor said intrigued.

The girls then hissed, bared their fangs, and started to advance towards them.

"Ok… I think it's time to go, dad."

"Right, but first. Tell me the whole plan…. No wait… listen, Jenny and I would love to stay here. This whole thing…. We're thrilled."

"But we have to leave. Bye!"

The both of them run while the girls hiss after the both of them. The both of them make it out of the school and it was nighttime. They ran until they meet Amy and Rory across a canal from the school.

"Doctor!" Amy cried.

"We just met some/saw a vampire!" The Doctor and Amy said at once.

"Yes! I know their bad but I always wanted to meet one!" Jenny agreed excitedly.

Rory, who didn't have the same enthusiasm as them, looked a bit freaked out as he ran to them and said.

"We think we just saw a vampire." He panted.

"Yeah Rory, we know. It was really cool." Jenny said excitedly and Rory looked at her as if she was insane.

"And they went into their house." Amy said with a laugh.

Rory looked in disbelief and said," Oh. Right. Well…"

The Doctor walked up to him, slapped his hands on Rory's cheeks and said," Ok, so… first we need to get back in there somehow."

"What?!" Rory exclaimed.

"How do we do that?" Amy asked.

"Back in there where?!"

"The vampire's home, Rory. Do try to keep up." Jenny said.

* * *

The group were later inside Guido's home. He laid out a map of the Calvierri's House, while The Doctor, Jenny and Amy looked at it. While Rory sat on a barrel at the side. Jenny thought he looked out of place and sat next to him and gave him a smile. Rory nodded with a small grin in a sign of appreciation.

Jenny then noticed a black substance on a barrel and examined it. She knew what it was but didn't put much of a thought into it. Due nothing dangerous happening.

"As you saw. There's no clear way in. The House of Calvierri is like a fortress. But there's a tunnel underneath it, with a ladder and shaft that leads up into the house. I tried to get in once myself, but I hit a trapdoor." Guido explained.

"Ooo! Challenge accepted then." Jenny said with glint in her eye.

"No." The Doctor said as he looked at the map.

"Aw, but you didn't know what I was-"

"We pretend you're an applicant for the school, get you inside and tonight, you come down and open the trapdoor to let us in." He said.

"You're no fun." Jenny mumbled.

"What about me?" Amy offered.

"No." The Doctor said.

"Are you insane?" Rory cried out.

"We don't have another option."

"He said no, Amy. Listen to him." Rory said.

"There is another option." Guido said and pointed at the barrels that Jenny and Rory were sitting on. "I work at the Arsenal. We build the warships for the Navy."

"Gunpowder." Jenny stated.

Rory slid off the barrels and walked over to a window, out of fear and brought Jenny along with them. Jenny smiled a little at Rory's concern even though it was her who should watch out for him. But was thankful none the less.

"Look, I have a thing about guns and huge quantities of explosives." The Doctor said.

"Then why do you let Jenny carry those blasters she has?" Amy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a long story that I won't get into."

"And also I can take care of myself." Jenny said.

"What do you suggest then? We wait until they turn her into an animal?" Guido asked.

"I'll be there 3, 4 hours tops." Amy offered.

"I still don't know why I can't go." Jenny pouted.

"Sweetie, they saw us and they would recognize you. I don't doubt that you can do it, it's just that." The Doctor reassured.

Jenny nodded and said," Fine, so what's the plan?"

* * *

Later the next day, Jenny, The Doctor, Rory and Guido, who was dressed in Rory clothes due to Rory needed his clothes, sat in a Gondola at night. Waiting for Amy to let them in.

Jenny noticed Rory having a nervous look and she place d a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine. No need to worry."

"You can promise me that, can you?"

"Cross my hearts. And we will get Isabella too." Jenny said the last part to Guido, who nodded.

"Wait… hearts?" Rory said in confusion.

A few minutes later they had arrived at their destination and they all, minus Guido, go to the building. Jenny carried a lit torch while her dad took the lead and opened the gate while Rory was behind him.

"Right. Ok, I'll go first. If anything happens to me or Jenny, go back." The Doctor whispered.

"What happened? Between you and Amy? Jenny said she kissed you."

The Doctor stopped, looked at him for a second and said," NOW?! You want to do this NOW?"

"I do too." Jenny said.

The Doctor had told her about what happened, but she wanted to get the facts straight, just in case.

"I have a right to know." Rory agreed as they walked. "I'm getting married in 430 years."

They continued to walk down a dark corridor with the only light was from The Doctor's torch.

"She was frightened, I was frightened. But we survived, and the relief of it… and so she kissed me."

"And you kissed her back?" Rory asked.

"No, I didn't kiss her back. Rory she kissed me because I was there. I would have been you. Or else she might have tried it with Jenny… wait."

Jenny rolled her eyes and said," Basically, it should've been you."

"She's right." The Doctor said.

A strong gust of wind came and blew out The Doctor torch, and then it was total darkness.

"Can we go see the vampires now please?" He whispered. "Jenny, you have anything?"

"I think I do, but it's too dark and I can't see a thing. Do you want to hear a ghost story?"

"No." Both The Doctor and Rory said.

They then had managed to make it topside to the schools courtyard. Jenny had went first, even though The Doctor had objected but Jenny had taken out a blaster she had in her pocket and then easily got Rory and The Doctor out.

"Amy! Where's Amy? I can't see a thing." The Doctor whispered.

"Just as well I brought this, then." Rory said and pulled a out small pencil torch.

The Doctor pulled out a long large torch under his jacket," Ultraviolet, Portable sunlight."

"Yours is bigger than mine."

Jenny grimaced and said," Let's not go there."

"I agree." The Doctor said and took point.

"You know, Jack is quite good." Jenny said with smirk and let it hung there.

The Doctor almost gagged and said," No, Jenny, just don't."

Rory ignored them and said," If we cancel now, we lose the deposit on the village hall, the salsa band." Rory sighed.

The Doctor found a chest on the ground, opened it and found skeletal remains.

"What happened to them?" Rory asked.

Jenny took a closer look and saw that the bones seemed to be of a younger person and the bone structure showed to be female.

"They've had all the moisture taken out of them."

Rory frowned and said," That's what vampires do, right? They drink blood and replace it with their own."

"Except they haven't just taken their blood, but all of the water in their bodies." The Doctor said.

"Why did they die? Why aren't they like the girls in the school?"

"Maybe not everyone survives the process." The Doctor said with a shrug.

Jenny had a raised eyebrow at her dads bluntness and carefree attitude towards that. Considering there was a possibility of Amy going through whatever process those girls went through, and making it. She was about to reprimand him on it but Rory beat her to it.

"You know what's dangerous about you? It's not that you make people take risks. It's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around."

"Who are you?" Said a group of familiar voices

The girls appeared again, each from a different archway. The Doctor holds the ultraviolet light up to them as they get closer.

"Aren't you going to shoot them?" Rory said.

"I don't want to hurt them. I shoot as a last resort for things like this." Jenny said.

"We should run. Run!"

The three of them run out of the courtyard while the girls followed them. As they run down a corridor they encounter the Signora, Francesco, who Rory told them was the Signora's son, and another man. They were about to go the other way when the girls blocked their paths.

"Cab for Amy Pond?" The Doctor said.

"This rescue plan, not exactly watertight, is it?" Signora smirked.

The Doctor brandished the light at the girls to keep them back," Ha-ha!"

"Rory!" Amy yelled as she and Isabella ran over as they came from a different corridor.

"Amy!" Rory said and went to hug her.

"Quickly, through here!" Isabella said and led them off, while the girls chased them.

"They're not vampires!" Amy said.

"What?!" The Doctor said as he soniced the door.

"I saw them, I saw her. They're not vampires. They're aliens!" Amy continued.

"Ha! Classic!" The Doctor chuckled.

"Well, still a better story than _Twilight_." Jenny joked.

"I happen to like those books." Amy said.

"That's good news! And what does that have to do with this? What's wrong with you people?!" Rory cried.

The sounds of the door beginning to break made everyone run off again. They were close to the entrance to the outside and The Doctor had to brandish the light again. Isabella opened the door that led to the canal that Guido was waiting for them and ushered them out.

"Quickly. Get out. Quick!"

Isabella was about to walk out, but the sunlight hit her and she held her hands out to block it.

"Isabella, c'mon!" Jenny yelled.

"I can't!" She yelled as she was dragged back inside.

The Doctor was closets and ran back up and pounded at the door. He spasmed due to the door being electrified. He fell to the ground with the three running to check on him.

"Is he dead?" Amy asked fearfully.

"No, our physiology can withstand that much energy. He's just knocked out. Rory, help me." Jenny said.

She also realized that Isabella was probably not going to make it. And she and her dad promised Guido that they were going to get her back, but failed. Whatever was going on, they were going to stop it.


	21. The Vampires of Venice (2)

**Vampire's of Venice (2)**

Later, after The Doctor woke up, he and Jenny decided to have a talk with the Signora. The both of them managed to get back inside, without alerting anyone and waited for her in the throne room. The Doctor was sitting on the throne while Jenny leaned against it, arms crossed as Signora walked in.

"Long way from Saturnyne, aren't you… Sister of the Water?" The Doctor said.

Signora eyed them and said, "Now, let me guess. The owner of the Psychic Paper. Then I take you're both refugees, like me?"

"He is, I'm not. But that's not important." Jenny said.

"We'll make you a deal. An answer for an answer. You're using a Perception Filter. It doesn't change your features, but manipulates the brainwaves of the person looking at you but seeing one of you for the first time in, say a mirror, the brain doesn't know what to fill the gap with, so leaves it blank… hence no reflection."

"Your question?"

"Why can we see you big teeth?" The Doctor smiled and Jenny rolled her eyes.

Signora laughed and said," Self-preservation over-rides the mirage. The subconscious perceives the threat and tries to alert the conscious brain."

"Where and what happened to Isabella?" Jenny asked.

Signora ignored the question and said, "My turn. Where are you two from?"

"I was born Messaline, but my birthright is Gallifrey. He was born on Gallifrey." Jenny said.

Signora raised an eyebrow and said, "Both of you? You should be in a museum. Or in a mausoleum."

"Why are you here?" The Doctor asked.

"We ran from the silence. Why are you here?"

The Doctor waved her off and said," Wedding present. The silence?"

"There were cracks. Some were tiny… some were big as the sky. Through some, we saw worlds and people and through others we saw silence… and the end of all things. We fled to an ocean like ours and the crack snapped shut behind us… and Saturnyne was lost."

Jenny would've felt sorry for her but the big issue at hand was the main problem and said, "So you decided Earth would become Saturnyne Mark 2?"

"And you can help me. We can build a new society here, as others have. What do you say?" Signora proposed.

Jenny stood straight up walked a couple of steps and said," Where's Isabella?"

"Isabella?" Signora frowned.

The Doctor got up and stood next to Jenny and said," The girl who saved our friend."

"Oh, deserters must be executed. Any general will tell you that. I need an answer. A partnership. And which way you choose."

Jenny clenched her hands into fists. She was starting to get real angry with her and was about to say something her dad stopped her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, do you? I'm a Time Lord. You're a big fish. Think of the children."

"Carlo!" Signora shouted and he ran into the room and she looked back at them. "You're right. We're nothing alike. I will bend the heavens to save my race, while YOU philosophise."

"This ends today." The Doctor determinedly said.

"And we keep good on our promises." Jenny said.

Carlo was about to reach out to her, but Jenny grabbed his hand and glared at him. He then let go and took a step back. The both of them walked to the door but stopped.

"And you know why?"

"You didn't know Isabella's name. That's why." Jenny said and slammed the door as they walked out.

* * *

Back at Guido's house, The Doctor scanned Amy with his sonic, healing the bite marks on her neck.

"Your fine, open wide." He said and put a candy in her mouth.

"I need to think. Come on brain, think, think. Think! Think!" He yelled frustrated and sat down.

"If they're fish people, it explains why they hate the sun." Amy said.

The Doctor put his hand over her mouth and said," Stop talking, brain thinking. Hush."

"It's the school thing I don't understand." Rory said.

The Doctor did the same thing to Rory and said," Stop talking, brain thinking. Hush."

"I say we take the fight to them." Guido stated.

"Ah-ah-ah!"

"What?"

Jenny rolled her eyes and place her hand over Guido's mouth.

"Her planet died, so they flee through a crack in space and time, and end up here. Then she closes the city and, one by one, change the people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool." The Doctor muttered. "Got it. Then what? They come from the sea, they can't survive forever on land, so what's she going to do?"

"Well, if I learned anything, I think she would try to terraform the city and then possibly the planet. Something like what happened on Messaline, minus the 7 day war. She also said 'I shall bend the heavens to save my race'." Jenny suggested.

The Doctor smiled with approval and said," Your absolutely right, Jen. But bend the heavens… bend… the heavens…"

"She's going to sink Venice." They said at once.

"She's… she's going to sink Venice?" Guido repeated from confusion.

"And repopulate it with the girls she's transformed." The Doctor continued.

"You can't repopulate somewhere with just women. You need… blokes." Rory said.

"Yeah and I doubt she's going to have her son to do it. But if he does, wow." Jenny said.

"She's got blokes." Amy said, ignoring what Jenny said.

That caught The Doctor's interest and said," Where?"

"In the canal. She said to me 'there are 10,000 husbands waiting in the water'."

"Only the male offspring survived the journey here. She's got 10,000 children swimming in the canals, waiting for mum to make them some compatible girlfriends. Ew, I mean, I've been around a bit, but, really, that's… ew."

"That's taking Artificial Selection and arranged marriages to a whole new level." Jenny muttered.

Before they could say anything else a loud clattering came from upstairs, and everyone looked up.

"Hm, neighbors having some loud private time." Jenny joked.

The Doctor rubbed his temples and said," Jen, please… just stop with all the sexual jokes. It's getting annoying."

"Give me more reason to keep on." Jenny said with smug grin while The Doctor glared at her.

"There aren't any people upstairs." Guido remarked, quietly.

"I knew you were going to say that." The Doctor said and looked at Jenny. "Did you know he was going to say that?"

The wood flooring from upstairs creaked as if someone was walking across the floor.

"Is it the vampires?" Rory whispered, looking up.

"They're not vampires. Fish from outer space. So if you have garlic, it won't work." Jenny said.

"Thanks." Rory muttered.

A loud thump and breaking glass came as the converted girls entered the room. More were outside the window and The Doctor brandished the light at them.

"Aren't we on the second floor?" Rory said.

The girls at the window break the glass and The Doctor used the light to keep them back. Jenny took out her sonic and used it on them. Their true selves were shown to show that they were fully converted.

"What's happened to them?" Guido asked.

"Fully converted, nothing left of them. Move. Come on!" Jenny ordered.

Everyone ran downstairs and outside. With Guido being last and he took The Doctor's light and locked the door.

"No! Guido! What are you doing?!" The Doctor yelled as he pounded on the door.

"We're not leaving you! What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

The Doctor soniced the door but nothing happened.

"Jenny, blast it open, please."

Jenny nodded and was about to bring out her pistol, but she stopped when she realized something.

"On second thought, we need to go!"

Jenny grabbed her dad's arm and ran as fast as they could, but they were thrown to the ground when the house exploded. The Doctor got up and pulled Jenny up and checked her for injures.

"Dad, I'm fine." Jenny reassured.

"I know but just checking."

The group looked at the damage. Jenny had a dejected look and felt her dad put a hand on her shoulder. The sounds of thunder, people clamoring in the streets and then the sky getting dark soon brought them out of their thoughts.

"Rosanna's initiating the final phase." The Doctor realized.

"We need to stop her. Come on!" Amy said.

"No, no. Get back to the TARDIS."

"You can't stop her on your own."

"I'm not alone, I've got Jenny."

"Why does she get to go but I can't?!" Amy cried.

"We don't discuss this! I tell you to do something, Amy, and you do it." The Doctor yelled.

Amy stormed off.

"Thank you." Rory said and ran after Amy.

"You're welcome." The Doctor smiled and they both ran off.

Jenny and The Doctor entered the school's throne room and walked directly to the throne and examined it. Jenny pulled the back open and it revealed to have alien tech. The Doctor took out his sonic and waved it around.

"You're too late." Signora called.

The both of them turned around to see her watching them.

"Such determination… just to save a city. Hard to believe it's the same man that let an entire race turn to cinders and ash. Now you can watch as my people take their new kingdom."

"The girls have gone, Rosanna."

"You're lying."

"We wouldn't be here if they weren't." Jenny said.

Rosanna seemed to realize it and started to walk away.

"Rosanna, please help us. There are 200,000 people in this city." The Doctor pleaded.

"So save them." She called over and left.

"Do you think, we're doing the right thing? We're basically killing off a species." Jenny quietly said.

The Doctor sighed and felt his age and also the many things he had done over the years.

"It never get's easy. But we have to make the tough decisions, you know that. I'm sorry."

Jenny nodded got back to work. The sound of a bell tolls was heard and they both went to the balcony. They knew they had to hurry up and they ran back inside as Amy and Rory ran in.

"Get out! We need to stabilize the storm." The Doctor said and went back to the throne and Jenny followed him.

"We're not leaving you two." Rory decided.

"That's admirable." Jenny said with a nod.

"Right." The Doctor sarcastically said with a nod. "So one minute it's,' you make people a danger to themselves', then next it's, 'we're not leaving you!' but if one of you get's squashed or blown up or eaten, who get's-"

The ground shook and some of the ceiling broke off and fell down. Everyone all fell to the ground for cover.

"What was that?" Rory gasped.

"Earthquake. Basically the throne or whatever is controlling this is manipulating the elements." Jenny said.

"Don't worry about them." The Doctor waved off

Rory had a raised eyebrow and said," No?"

"It's the Tsunami's and Tidal Waves you have to worry about. Japan will have one very soon." Jenny said.

"Too much information. Right, Rosanna's throne is the control hub but she's locked the program, so tear out every single wire and circuit to the throne. Go-"

"Or we can do this. Stand back."

Jenny whipped out her blaster and fired a couple of shots at the throne and sparks flew out. She then placed it back into her pocket.

"Huh, that can work too. You three stay here while I shut down and re-route control to the secondary hub, which I'm guessing will also be the generator."

"I'm coming too." Jenny said.

"No, you stay." The Doctor said, kissed her head and ran out to the bell tower.

"Hogs all the glory, c'mon you two."

The three of them ran out and looked up at the bell tower.

"Come on! Come on!" Rory and Amy chanted.

 _"How's it going up there, dad?"_ Jenny asked.

 _"Still trying to find out how to turn it off."_

 _"Maybe there's a simple switch to it?"_

 _"Please, a machine like this won't have a simple switch that would… hang on, found it."_

A second later, the rain stopped, the clouds cleared and everything went back to normal. Everyone in the city cheered and Jenny hugged Amy and Rory. She then looked up and saw her dad wave and she did the same.

* * *

Later the four of them walked back to the TARDIS while the town's people were cleaning up after the storm. Rosanna had decided to die with the rest of her species and Jenny felt like she and The Doctor could've helped her, but it was her choice.

"Now then. What about you two, eh? Next stop Leadworth Register Office? Maybe I can give you away." The Doctor said with a grin.

Rory sighed and said, "It's fine. Drop me back where you found me. I'll just say you've…"

"Stay." Amy cut him off. " With us, please. Just for a bit. I want you to stay."

"Fine with me." The Doctor smiled.

"The more the merrier." Jenny said with equal enthusiasm.

Rory beamed and said, Yeah? Yes, I would like that."

"Nice one." Amy said and kissed Rory. " I will pop the kettle on. Hey, look at this. Got my spaceship, got my boys and girl. My work here is done." Amy grinned and went inside the TARDIS after she unlocked it.

"We are not her boys." Rory scoffed.

"Yeah, we are." The Doctor said.

"Yeah we are."

"I guess I'm her girl then." Jenny said.

Rory was about to walk in but The Doctor stopped him.

"Rory, listen to that."

Rory frowned and said," What? All I hear is… silence." He said and went inside.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Jenny asked concerned.

"It's nothing, let's go."

The Doctor went inside and Jenny shrugged, she'll have to press him on that later. She went inside, closed the door, and the TARDIS materialized.


	22. His Daughter

**Nice little chapter that revolves around the relationship between Jenny and The Doctor. You may need tissues. Just two more chapters before I start new chapters again. Finally.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **His Daughter**

It wasn't until later when Amy and Rory retired for the night that The Doctor decided he and Jenny would have family night, which was watching a movie in the Cinema Room. It was Jenny's turn to pick a movie and The Doctor was sorta dreading what it was, because she sometimes picked something like a Romantic Comedy or a chick flick, although he did tolerate and liked Mean Girls and it's 5 other sequels.

But this time she picked one that they both would like. Toy Story 5, which wouldn't come out until 2025 but that was one of the perks of time travel. The Doctor remembered meeting Walt Disney, it was somewhere when he was Umbrella Man, and he and Ace had gone to meet him because Ace was a fan of his films. He had taken him on a trip with them, and it ended with Walt having inspiration for another movie, _Mary Poppins_ and The Doctor had found out after watching it again after the trip with Walt that some of the movie's inspiration came from him and the TARDIS.

Ace was happy about that, but was disappointed that none of the characters in the film was based on her.

And it would've been nice to get some recognition from that but he let it go.

He got out of musings when the movie came to an end, and also the slight sound of something. He looked around and had found Jenny asleep. He had his arm draped around her, and her head laid on his side. He smiled lovingly at his daughter.

His daughter.

He thought he would never been a father again, not what he did at the end of the Time War. But, when that faithful trip to Messaline came, he had hope, sure he or Sandshoes shook her off at first, but Sandshoes had warmed up to her over time, and they were planning on traveling together as a family.

But his whole world shattered when Cobb tried to shoot him and Jenny took the bullet and she supposedly died in his arms. After he promised they would travel the Universe together. He should've known Time Lords had the ability to heal after a couple of hours of their Regeneration. He should know, he had his hand cut off and grown a new one during the duel he had with the leader of the Sycorax.

But it was a crazy day, and he had an enough of a clear head to not shoot Cobb and make him pay.

But he felt joy when she came running too him and hugged him on Shan Shen. It was only a couple of months for him, but years for her. But he was and still is glad she was back in his life and he could be a father again.

He loved her and wanted to be the best parent that he could be.

He still felt bad for leaving her there, and not taking her body but it would've been too much for him. But if he did, she would've woken up and they would've traveled sooner. He apologized to her on multiple occasions but Jenny said he didn't have to apologize, she understood.

After that, he became so proud of her when she invented things, showed her brilliance that came from him and how resourceful she was. Sure, she had some doubt but she pulled through that as well.

He didn't know what he would've done without her, after he had to erase Donna's memory. He would probably find himself going to a dark place, and would've made rash decision. But she had kept him away from that, well, he still did sometimes but she had stopped him from making alot. And she had helped him through some of the pain. He still had his demons but she helped get rid of some.

He got out of his thoughts, turned off the projector and was careful not to wake her. He scooped her up into his arms as gently as he could and walked out of the Cinema room and found her room next to it. He thanked the TARDIS mentally and the door opened. Jenny mumbled something in her sleep but didn't wake up.

Her room was sorta of a mess and The Doctor chuckled internally. He thought someone who had soldier training in her mind would've kept her room spotless but she proved him wrong. Her desk was littered with gadgets and the room next to that desk was probably the same, it was her second tinkering room and who knew what was in there. Her bed wasn't made and he placed her on the bed.

He moved a couple strands of her blonde hair, which was normally in a pony tail but was hanging loose and it went down to her shoulders, from her face and she was wearing the clothes she wore when she would go to bed. She was planning on going to sleep after the movie. And she also had a serene look.

That made his hearts soar and felt tears coming. Not tears of sadness but tears of joy, happiness, and love but he held it back. He leaned down to kiss her cheek and moved the covers until it covered her torso.

He sat on the edge of her bed as he watched her sleep and then decided to get some sleep as well. He got up and walked to the door. He sent loving waves through their bond and was met with the same thing from her and that made him smile again.

"I love you Jenny. I'm proud to be your father." He said and closed the door behind him.

A second later, a smile appeared on her face as she slept and whispered.

"I love you too, dad."


	23. Amy's Choice

**The reason why I did the ending, well, most of the episode was a dream, so I decided to skip all of that. And just to remind everyone that this is a prequel to my Jedi Through Time and Space series, a small cameo from Jenny 2, who's face claim is Rachel DiPillo, and Ahsoka Tano.**

 **I own none of the content.**

* * *

 **Amy's Choice**

Jenny's eyes slowly started to flutter open, and she could feel the frost and ice coming off of her. The last thing she remembered was Amy driving the van into the house, and everything blacked out. She could feel a presence next to her and knew it was her dad, she could feel his arm draped around her in an attempt to keep her warm. She looked across from her to see Amy and Rory holding hands.

The Dream Lord appeared and said, "So… you chose this world. Well done. You got it right. And with only seconds left. Fair's fair. Let's get you warmed up." The Dream Lord said and he flipped a couple of switches to restore the power. "I hope you enjoyed your little fictions. It all came out of your imaginations, so we'll leave you to wonder on that. I've been defeated, I'll withdraw. Goodbye." He said and disappeared.

The Doctor rose slowly to his feet and got Jenny up. Jenny knew what to do, she looked at her dad, and he gave her a nod of confirmation. She nodded and then started to type and move things on the console while he watched her. Jenny then flipped the switch and the TARDIS started to move.

"What are we doing now?" Amy asked.

"Us, she's going to blow up the TARDIS." The Doctor said and stood next to Jenny.

"What?" Rory gaped.

"The Dream Lord gave it away." Jenny mumbled. "Practically admitted it too." She said with a short laugh.

"What are you doing?!" Amy asked in disbelief.

"The Dream Lord conceded. This isn't a dream!" Rory reasoned with them.

"Yes it is!" The Doctor said.

"Stop them!" Amy cried to Rory.

The Doctor got on the controls while Jenny whipped out her stunner and aimed it at them. Rory raised up his hands and so did Amy.

"You feeling lucky punk?" Jenny said and raised an eyebrow. **[1]**

"Oh boy." The Doctor muttered. "Star burning cold. Do me a favor! The Dream Lord has no power over the real world. He has offered us a choice between two dreams."

"How do you know that?" Amy asked.

"Because I know who he is." The Doctor said.

The TARDIS then exploded and everything faded to black.

* * *

A few minutes later, The Doctor was leaning against the console, while Jenny sat on the jump seat.

"Any questions?" The Doctor grinned as Amy and Rory walked down the steps.

"Why did you threaten to shoot us?" Rory asked Jenny.

Jenny shrugged and said," It was a dream, and c'mon really? I would never shoot you or Amy, even if it was just a dream. I also wanted to use a good movie quote before we 'died'. You know, famous last words, type of deal."

"Ok then. What's that?" Amy said and pointed at the glittering bits in The Doctor's hand.

"A speck of Psychic Pollen from the candle of meadows of Karass don Slava. Must have been hanging around for ages. Fell in the Time Rotor, heated up, and induced a dream state for all of us." The Doctor said as he opened the doors and blew the specks out into space.

"So that was the Dream Lord then, those little specks?" Rory confirmed.

"No, no, no. Sorry, wasn't it obvious? The Dream Lord was me. Psychic Pollen, it's a mind parasite. It feeds on everything dark in you. Gives it a voice, turns against you. I'm 996. It had a lot to go on."

"But why didn't feed on us, too?"

Jenny and The Doctor laughed with The Doctor saying," Darkness in you pair? It would've starved to death in an instant. I choose my friends with great care. Otherwise I'm stuck with my own company, and Jenny here knows how that works out."

Rory looked at Jenny and said," I'm glad it wasn't Jenny, I can't see her having any darkness."

Jenny felt truly touched by his statement, smiled and said," Thank you Rory."

But she also had the thought of darkness building up in her, she knew she still had a long ways to go but the thought of it scared her.

The Doctor seemed to pick up on her uneasiness and said," Well, you two say what you need to say. I need Jenny to help me with something."

The Doctor went to the console to put the TARDIS in the Vortex, he looked and saw the Dream Lord smile back at him in reflection. He paid no mind to it and pulled the lever.

Jenny and The Doctor walked to the Library and sat down in the arm chairs near the fireplace. The Doctor sat across from Jenny.

"So, what's on your mind?"

Jenny sighed and sat in a fetal position and stared off into space.

"It's just… if that was your Darkness that manifested due to the pollen, and you also told me about the Valeyard…what's not to stop me from becoming something like that. Or what happened with The Master, we all have our breaking points and times of darkness. It's only a matter of time for me."

The both of them stayed silent for a few minutes, the fire that was lit crackled as the flames ate at the wood. The Doctor got up and kneeled in front of Jenny and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and offered her a comforting smile.

"You won't, I'll promise you that. There may be darkness in me, but I won't let it guide me and I will never become any those people. You might have some in the future, but you are in charge of who you are and what you do. You will do great things, and you will make choices, some good some bad, you've done that already and I myself have enough experience to start a book series or something. Just don't focus on that and focus on the present or any other time, it's hard for us considering we're time travelers and we go through all the wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff of Time Travel. Just remember to stay in the light and do the right thing. Keep being yourself and don't let anything or anyone dictate you. If you need helps or more talk, just ask me, k?"

Jenny smiled and hugged her dad and said," I will and promise."

 **In the near future**

Jenny sat in the mediation room that her and Ahsoka used. She was using that particular memory to help her with her Force abilities and to stay on the right side. She grinned a little of what her dad said, and thought about it everything time she felt the Dark Side trying to get her attention and it had only happened recently when she and the others were in Pete's World. She knew she wouldn't turn bad and knew to find peace and balance and take control of her abilities as a Force user. She heard the door open and felt Ahsoka's presence.

"Hey Jen, your dad said you would be in here, he wanted me to tell... is something on your mind?" She asked.

Jenny opened her eyes, got up, stretched and said," It's nothing, just focusing."

Ahsoka nodded and said," Good, c'mon, I Believe your dad is very excited about something."

Jenny snorted in amusement and said," When is he never?

The both of them laughed and walked out of the room.

 _"Make good choices, stay in the light."_

* * *

 **[1]:** **Dirty Harry reference.**

 **Till next time.**


	24. Amy and Rory meet Jack

**Finally got all the chapters fixed and have them done the way I wanted to. Let's hope I can start making new chapters soon. And I thank you all for your patience.**

 **This chapter is a prologue to 'The Hungry Earth' episode, and it has Captain Jack Harkness in it. And, there are rumors that John Barrowman might reprise his role as Jack and be in Series 11. Oh boy, he'll have a field day with the new female Doctor.**

 **I own none of the content.**

* * *

 **Amy and Rory Meet Jack**

"So I was thinking of taking Amy and Rory to a nice vacation spot. Anything in mind?" The Doctor asked Jenny.

They were eating breakfast in the kitchen, Amy and Rory weren't awake yet, and The Doctor had come up with the idea to surprise them. He hoped to let them take a break from saving people and running and just let them have some fun.

Jenny poured some sugar into her coffee, mixed it and said," How about Tykirk, even adults love Amusement Parks."

The Doctor waved her off and said," Nope, I don't want to take them there."

Jenny smirked and said," You're just mad that the Cotton Candy they had wasn't up to your posh standards." She said and took a sip of her coffee.

"Oi. That is not true." The Doctor said with a mock pout.

"Sure." She said.

The Doctor rolled his eyes good naturedly. No matter how many times his daughter as teased him, he knew she was always joking. It kept him grounded and having his daughter with him, made him happier and proud.

"Maybe something not alien, someplace tropical." The Doctor suggested.

Jenny thought about it for a second and had an idea.

"Rio De Janeiro! I always wanted to go see and experience Carnaval." Jenny excitedly said.

The Doctor jumped for joy and said," Yes, that is exciting! We'll tell the husband and wife to be about the plan."

He was about to run and get them, but Jenny stopped him.

"Dad wait. Can I ask you something?"

The Doctor stopped and turned around. A look of concern on his face.

"What about? If it's about lady things, remember that Martha is the one to go to. Or possibility Amy. There are things I don't want to say or talk about with you that would make me uncomfortable."

Jenny's eyes widened, blushed and said," NO! Oh God, no! I was just wondering if I can ask Jack if he can come too. I haven't seen him in a while and it could be a date while you show Amy and Rory around."

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief and then thought about what Jenny had said.

"Really, you want to bring him along?" The Doctor exasperatedly said, even though he was joking.

Jenny rolled her eyes, placed her hands on her hips and said," Come now father. I know your ok with him and me dating, but it's been a while."

The Doctor waved her off and said," Of course you can, go ahead and call him and we'll get him once we're ready."

Jenny smiled and went to kiss her dad on the cheek and started to walk out. The Doctor smiled and went to sit down and drink his coffee, and eat the Fish Fingers and Custard he had made.

"Also, if we decide to have some private time together, we'll try to be quiet as possible." Jenny said and left the room.

The Doctor choked on his drink and started to cough, the sounds of his daughter laughing was heard. The Doctor wiped his mouth on his sleeve and mumbled some curses, not at his daughter but at the images and stuff in his head.

* * *

After telling Amy and Rory about the plans, which they were on board with, Jenny piloted the TARDIS to Torchwood HQ. The Doctor was getting ready for the trip and was also helping out Amy and Rory. After the TARDIS landed, Jenny ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey babe! Are you ready?" Jenny called.

Jack came down the stairs and put on his famous Trench Coat. He smiled and Jenny went over to them and proceeded to kiss. They stopped and they hugged. Jenny smelled his familiar scent, and the cologne he used, which he said was also still available in the 51st Century.

"So, I was wondering when you and Doc would visit. After that planet came close to smashing into us, everyone assumed you guys had stopped and saved the Earth for the billionth time." Jack said, with a slight joking manner.

Jenny let go of him and sat down in the chair Gwen normally sat him. Jack had given them the day off, with Gwen spending the day with Rhy's, while Ianto was off somewhere in Cardiff. Jack noticed Jenny had a faraway look and she sighed. He could tell she wanted to get something off her chest and he would listen. It was something they did everytime Jenny or Jack visited each other or went on dates, they talked about life, what they did and most importantly, stuff they needed to get off their chests. Jack was sure it had started during or right after Jen had tearfully voiced her insecurities about not living up to Time Lord and her dad's standards. Jenny had also talked like that with Martha, besides women things he thought he couldn't follow.

There were somethings he understood, while other things he couldn't.

"It was Gallifrey. Last Christmas, dad and I had to stop The Master after he was resurrected by cult. We found him, and at some point we had to face him at some Billionaires mansion and you may know the rest. While we were saving the Earth I looked up into the sky and saw Gallifrey. The planet of my birthright, as close as it could be, it looked beautiful, even though we've would've all been dead if dad and I hadn't gotten it back into the Time Lock. We even faced off against some Time Lords, including the Leader of the planet. I also saw my grandmother with them, I guess she and a couple were forced to go due to a voting process and they voted against it. After that, everything was fine, the Master was sent to Gallifrey with the others. And dad Regenerated, which you already knew after we visited you."

Jack had sat across from her when she was telling him the story. He whistled at the thought of all that happening. He always enjoyed hearing about the adventures of her and The Doctor, but this one seemed like it hit close to the heart. Not to mention The Master was somehow involved and The Doctor's species, who were hell bent on escaping the Time War, even if Earth was destroyed. And he did remember that day, him, Gwen and Ianto were just finished taking care of some Rift activity when the TARDIS materialized in the Hub. Jenny and The Doctor had came out, he was about to greet them when he saw looks of sadness and despair on their faces. He had asked what was wrong and The Doctor had said he was going to be gone soon and just needed to see everyone. After a minute of silence, The Doctor had walked back into the TARDIS after saying goodbye. While Jenny hugged him and promised to visit as soon as possible and went into the TARDIS and the three of them watched it materialize.

Jack had spent a couple of weeks worrying about them. Until Jenny had sent him a text about visiting later when they had the chance, due to them finding some new companions to take trips with.

"Wow, I know how close this is to you Jen, but, for once I'm sorta at a loss for words." Jack said, as he rubbed his neck.

Jenny snorted in amusement and said," That's a first."

"I know but, actually seeing other members of your own species is something, even though those were bad guys who didn't care about what was going to happen. And you saw the planet of your birthright. I think that blows all your guys stories out of the water."

"But, the story never ends. So we may have more to tell." Jenny said with a wink.

Jack chuckled and said," True, big Universe after all, c'mon, we can talk about it later, let's head to Rio. And I can also meet the new batch of people you both are traveling with."

Jenny nodded and then sized him up after she had noticed he was wearing different clothes that he didn't normally wear," "You read my mind, also, I do love the black polo and those shorts. Makes you look distinguished and sexy."

Jack smirked, kissed her and they walked inside the TARDIS. Jack was the first one in and saw the new Doctor near the console.

"Wow, nice hair, face and a very interesting chin. Not bad Doc, although your sense of fashion needs work." Jack said as he looked at him up and down.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and went to shake Jack's hand and said," Great to see you with this face Jack."

Jack didn't give him a handshake and proceeded to hug him and let him go.

"Same, Doctor. You know, Martha and Mickey came by after you both saw me. They said you saved them from a Sontaran and you looked like you were about to Regenerate, Sarah Jane came by as well. You had us all pretty worried Doc."

The Doctor waved him off and said," Ah it's the past now, but I'm the new Doctor with my daughter and new companions. Who that I might, add are going to Rio." The Doctor excitedly said.

Jack laughed, looked at Jenny and said," He seems childish and more energetic."

"You should see him when he's on a high dose of coffee."

"Jenny? Doctor? Who are you talking too?" A familiar Scottish voice said.

Amy came from the hallway, with Rory behind her. Amy saw Jack and grinned a little. While Rory had a look of slight jealousy.

"Hello, Amy Pond. And that's Rory." Amy said with a wave.

"Amy." Rory muttered.

"What?" Amy innocently said. "He's a looker."

"Thanks, Captain Jack Harkness, Jenny's boyfriend and an old friend of the Doc's." Jack said with a smile.

"Don't try anything, Jack." The Doctor chastised.

Jack looked at him innocently and said, "Just saying hello."

Jenny giggled and said," And that's still flirting. Amy this is Jack, my boyfriend I told you about."

"Ah, so you're the bloke she's been talking about. Jenny wasn't wrong about you." Amy said, while Rory rolled his eyes.

"Amelia, please stop. You still are getting married to Rory." The Doctor said.

Jack looked at Rory, winked and said," Don't worry, I won't try anything."

Rory blinked, not knowing what to say but said," Uh… thanks."

Jack nodded, looked at The Doctor and said," So seriously, did you take them when they were at their wedding?"

"The night before, it's a long story but I'm taking them along before they go back." The Doctor said.

Jack looked like he was about to ask further when Jenny stopped him and said, "I'll explain later. So, when do we leave?"

The Doctor grinned as he typed in a couple of coordinates into the console and said," Right now."

He then pulled the lever and the TARDIS went into flight, with the occupants waiting to head to Rio.


End file.
